


Should Be Waiting For The Sun

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Series: Is This The World We Created [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deacury, Dom Brian May, Dom Freddie Mercury, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Roger Taylor (Queen), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Stillbirth, Sub John Deacon, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Roger has just joined Smile, meeting both the quiet guitarist and the Jekyll and Hyde character that is Tim Staffell. However it all goes horribly wrong very quickly.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Is This The World We Created [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004913
Comments: 70
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New work!
> 
> As per the usual, shout out to @softnsquishable for co-creating!!! Fantastic as ever check her out, this work is definitely getting 'outtakes' so to speak on my tumblr so watch out for those, especially as it progresses.
> 
> BIG TRIGGER WARNING, this will get dark both in terms of Roger and Tim's relationship and Brian's mental health, I'll add tags as it goes and all chapters will be marked in the notes to clarify which contain scenes that may distress some.

"Tim, we've been through about eight drummers today, you actually think we'll find one?" Brian asked, leaning back to stretch his neck. They'd been in the practice space for hours, watching mediocre drummer after mediocre bloody drummer come and go. Brian’s head was starting to pound more than the bass drums had. He was definitely starting to think they’d never find the perfect match. 

"Please tell me the next one is the last one for today." he said softly, sparing a glance at the lead singer.

"Brian, if we're going to be a serious group, we need a serious drummer," Tim stated. He knew they only had one real shot at this, and the whole group had to click. A career, that’s what Tim was trying to get out of all this, and sometimes he doubted Brian’s intent on it. They may have both been Alphas, but they rubbed each other the wrong way sometimes. Ultimately they were good bandmates and decent friends… at least when it suited them. 

A sort of sweet and tempting smell made Tim look back to the door, and he was intrigued by what he saw. It was a blond boy, with shoulder length hair that shimmered, pretty blue eyes and pink lips. His figure was slim, but curved in the right places, and he had a pair of sticks in his hand. Something else made him stand out too.

He was a Sub. But a confident Sub.

Brian could smell him too, looking up and trying to give him a kind smile. He watched curiously as he went over to the drum set, still not introducing himself, even when Tim leaned in. This was strange for a Sub: He should've kneeled on the floor, or at least acknowledged their presence. But no, he was faffing with the drum skins, in a way that neither of the two had ever seen before. 

"Umm, mate, they stay on the drums,” Brian spoke up, somewhat condescending. “It's how the drums make noise."

"They're out of tune," Roger stated, tweaking them a bit. He tested it a little before they sounded right. "I'm Roger, by the way, Roger Taylor." 

"Tim Staffel and Brian May," Tim replied, watching him with interest. "Show us what you got, Subby." 

Roger gave them a little smile and then got going on the skins. He was like nothing they had ever seen. When they’d advertised, they’d used some pretty high standards. The two had specifically requested a Ginger Baker/ Mitch Mitchell type drummer, and no one had even come near that till now. Roger didn’t just play the drums, he was in tune with them. It was like he’d been born knowing what to do, judging by the amount of effort on his face. After he’d finished his demonstration, Roger paused, catching his breath before looking up at the “judges”. 

“...how was that?” he asked, tilting his head.

Brian looked to Tim, both thinking the same thing for once. That was their drummer. 

"Well, I think it's safe to say, you’re in.” Brian stood up from the table. “I've got to get going, but I'm sure Tim can get you up to speed."

"Brilliant." Roger smiled and walked over, offering them his hand. Tim took it, gently kissing his knuckles. Roger's cheeks instinctively flushed pink.

"Let's go have a drink," he told the younger one. "I'll let you know how things go in our group."

Brian rolled his eyes. Typical. As soon as Tim saw a sub, he made a move on them. Luckily, very few went to school with them.

"Of course." Roger nodded, then offered his hand to Brian. "I quite look forward to working with you as well, Mr. May."

"Just call us Brian and Tim, Rog," Tim told him. "You're our bandmate now, our brother."

"That's if you're okay with it, and you don't need to bow or kneel or anything if it's just us. We're quite modern." Brian was at the door by then, but polite enough to continue the conversation.

"That’s relieving, so am I." Roger walked towards the door himself, Tim close behind. "I'm a first generation Omega student, and the only Omega in the entire university biology program." 

"Oh, smart cookie," Tim mused. "That must've taken an effort."

Brian walked off with that, not really wanting to hang around. It wouldn't be long before Tim got the Sub in his bed, and he didn't want to get into an argument with the other Dom, who could get possessive and jealous easily.

Roger watched him leave, sighing softly through his nose. His smile stayed on, if just for the sake of Tim, though he was a bit surprised at the arm around his waist. 

"Modern or not," he purred under his breath, "Me and Bri have quite different ideals. You're still a Sub, Roger… and you'll be a wonderful addition, so long as you keep following our rules… or, more importantly, my rules. Understood?" 

"Of course, Tim," Roger said softly, gasping a little when he was bitten on the neck.

"When we're alone, pet, it's either Alpha or Sir. Master if I wish it." 

Roger swallowed a bit, but nodded, quickly rephrasing. "Y-Yes, Master." He said as firmly as he could, before Tim whisked him off to a bar.

Roger had never seen someone do such a quick 180. Tim had seemed to be someone who didn’t judge by nomination. Now he was dragging him into a dirty pub, ordering whatever he saw fit and not even bothering to let Roger speak unless he asked something of him. 

"We still don't have a name for our band, pet. But we are getting some gigs coming up. Money coming in from some." Tim leaned in, handing Roger a drink. "As Bri said, we're a modern group. Myself and Bri get 40% each, and you're welcome to the last 20%, love. If you can handle that."

"Yes, of course, sir." Roger nodded a bit. He expected an even split but… Doms. He assumed Brian wouldn't hear about that, Tim did the business it seemed. He took a few polite sips from the drink, thankful that he knew how to hold his liquor. "Are there regularly scheduled practice times? I have my own drum kit as well."

"As far as rehearsals are concerned, we practice Sundays and Wednesdays together,” Tim told him. “As we're the rhythm section, though, I suggest we meet up a bit more often, pet. Really get… nitty gritty." Tim paused midway through his final remark to glug half the pint in one go.

“Yes, sir, as much as you need.” Roger watched him, picking up the clear display of dominance easily. “I’m a fast learner. I'll pick up the songs quickly I'm sure. I'm really looking forward to working with you, Alpha. I haven't played in a band in a while."

"I'm surprised you played before at all, Sub." Tim ordered some more alcohol for himself. "But eh... Keep this between us, pet. Brian can get a little... difficult at times."

"I could tell, sir,” Roger pandered, taking another delicate sip of his own drink. "I've had a few groups, though. I sang for one while I was drumming as well."

"Well then… maybe if I'm feeling generous or you've done particularly well one day, you could do some backing vocals for us.” Tim drank on, paying no heed to the bill or the amount of empty glasses he amassed. "So what's such a pretty little Sub like you doing not having a family to look after?"

"I wasn’t looking to settle, sir,” Roger clarified politely as he could manage. “I know it’s not exactly a popular thing to do, but I was called to it. It hasn’t been easy either. My own family didn't want me to go to school. I've sort of had to make my own way. I applied, I got a scholarship and I work to support myself between homework and music. I wanted to have a career, not just be someone who waited on a husband all day between having twelve babies."

"So you're a fighter then.” Tim offered a crooked smile. It would be like breaking in a spirited horse. One just has to give it more of the whip, "Very enticing."

"Thank you, sir." Roger meekly brushed a bit of his own hair back. "I… was there anything else you wanted to talk about? I do have a bit of studying to do.”

"I'll let you go, pet. I'll see you on Sunday for the first proper rehearsal.” Tim grinned - thrill of the chase and all. "Oh, actually… there is one more thing."

"...yes?" Roger had finished his drink, about ready to stand up.

"For our little sessions," Tim's smile got wider, sipping cockily on his drink, "I expect full Submissive behaviour. Clothes off at the door, do as you're told. You'll need to kneel when you're not drumming."

Roger froze, taken aback. He had been taught the old ways, but… he hadn't expected it from his bandmates, not from someone his age. Roger had actually felt like a person when he woke up that morning, not just a neck without a collar. Tim couldn’t be serious… maybe that was a joke, a poorly timed one prompted by alcohol. 

"Tim...sir, I-..."

"And no seeing Brian outside of the band." Tim didn't really need Brian being awkward or interfering. "Let's just say he has… violent tendencies. Especially towards precious little things like you. But don't worry, I'll be right here to protect you."

"Right… of course." Roger didn't know if he believed that. Brian was his bandmate… if there was any rule to break - "I'll be careful."

"Good, pet." Tim kissed his knuckles again, watching like a hawk as the younger man left the pub. Such an unusual, feisty little music maker. This would be interesting.

***

Roger headed back to his apartment and shut the door. He closed his eyes, exhaling softly as he sunk against the door. He’d only known Tim for about three hours, and he’d already made a commitment to see him multiple times a week, and be treated like dirt for at least half of it. Fucking hell, what was he getting himself into? 

Roger shuffled to the kitchen, sifting through the unorganized shelves for something quick to calm his hunger. Sometimes he would actually bother to cook something, but as it was a tad late, and he did have studying to do, he wouldn’t bother with anything to elaborate. Spying a cup of ramen, he dumped it into water and microwaved it briefly, before settling on the floor by the coffee table, looking over anatomy flashcards while taking bites of the noodles and veggie pieces. 

Freddie came in about an hour into Roger’s study session. It was pretty late, which is why he was surprised when a light was still on in the dorm. Thinking maybe Roger had fallen asleep and forgot to turn it off, Freddie entered the apartment quietly, but he noticed the sound of shuffling and a soft huff, which meant Roger was definitely revising. 

"Christ, Rog, what are you doing using your brain at this hour?” Freddie asked, tossing his coat away while observing his roommate.

"I have an exam tomorrow," Roger replied, looking up at him. "I had a band audition today and the singer took me out to have a drink, to discuss the lay out of practices and such.”

"Lucky you, I’ve just had yet another group tell me to fuck off." Freddie flopped onto the sofa next to him. Despite being a Dom, he really didn't care very much for etiquette. "So what's the band like?"

"Two Doms," Roger replied. "The singer plays bass and the other is a guitarist. The singer is quite…charismatic. They're supposedly progressive, but he seems to want to treat me more like the sub I'm supposed to be. I’m getting a cut of the pay, though, It's a decent gig.”

"They'll be like every other progressive. Just trying to be trendy in public: 'Oh look at me! I don't make subs kneel, love me!'" Freddie put on a stupid voice, going on a bit of a rant. "Then he goes home to a dinner prepared by a Sub and thirty odd kids. Still, as long as they're acting nice." 

Freddie, although a dom, was mistaken for a sub enough to appreciate the difference in lifestyle. The times he’d been called rude things or asked to kneel, even strip once, sometimes made him feel a bit less than dominant. Rog had gotten lucky landing a flatmate like him. He’d had his reservations about moving in with the opposite nomination, but it was the best decision he’d ever made. 

"I guess you’re probably right." Roger had given himself a moment to quietly ponder the image. Would Tim be the sort to have kids? He had his doubts as he set the stack of flashcards down, closing his eyes. Maybe it was too late to study.

"If either of them give you any trouble, tell them to find me," Freddie instructed, looking him over. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I had a bowl of ramen," he replied, gesturing to the dish on the table. "I know I'm not s'posed to be eating that crap but it tastes good, even if it doesn't digest like regular food. Did a study on that, one of my mates. Got me off the stuff for a few days."

"Right, I'm gonna see if I can find some cereal then." Freddie got up and headed to the kitchen area. Really, their accommodation was just three little rooms. The biggest was the bedroom and desk area, then there was a tiny kitchenette in the next one (they kept more clothes and instruments than they did food), and the third was their dingy little bathroom. Humble, but liveable, and neither of them needed more things to pay.

"Cheers." Roger leaned back against the sofa (he was sitting in front of it on the floor), closing his eyes and stretching a bit. He shouldn't have sat on the ground, but he was a creature of habit. "How was the stall today? Did anything sell?"

"Yeah... Where's the milk?" Freddie rummaged around the small fridge, practically having two conversations at once as he prepared his snack and recounted the day. "Got rid of those coats finally - you remember the ones we bought cheap? Sold three of them for over a hundred each… found the milk… now we better have the nice cereal or I'm gonna cry."

"We have cinnamon bites," Roger replied from across the room. "You're a brilliant salesman, Fred, brilliant. The tales you spin and all, incredible.”

"Thank you, dearie." Freddie poured himself a bowl, leaving the kitchen to sit beside Roger again. "I meant what I said before, though. I don't mind saying you're my Sub to stop people messing about with you."

"I think people would know, Freddie." Roger patted his leg. "And you're going to find a Sub of your own, I know you will. You're an amazing person. You deserve a nice, sweet Sub to look after and look after you, not me."

"Who says I need looking after?" Freddie tended to fly in and out of relationships, never staying for very long, "I'm sure the perfect dom will come along for you too, eventually, keep you happy and loved."

"Yeah. Right." Roger rubbed his eyes a bit, stifling a yawn. "I better go get to bed. If I pass out in anatomy I'm definitely failing the exam."

"Anatomy is easy, just draw a dick on the page and talk about sex." Freddie took a spoonful of cereal, picking up a sketchbook to entertain himself with. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot." Roger wrapped his arms around Freddie's shoulders, giving him a squeeze before walking back to the bedroom. He wondered how Tim would feel if he knew about Freddie. He couldn’t imagine the singer would be pleased; Freddie wasn’t any sort of threat, but he’d been seen as one. Well, he wasn't giving Freddie up for a bassist's sake. With that thought, Rog laid his swimming head to rest, falling asleep pretty quickly. 

***

Roger survived his first bout of exams, anxious about grades, but at least what he’d done was over. He dreaded his first session with Tim, but band practice was still an exciting prospect. He arrived right on time, dressed modestly but fashionably, eager to try his hand at the tunes he'd learned.

"So… first order of business today. We now have a name." Tim was mostly paying attention to Roger as he spoke. "We’re called Smile. Nothing too complicated or raunchy, since we want to appeal to both Doms and subs. And we all know how much subs like to use their mouths." Tim had expected a laugh from Brian at least, but instead the guitarist ignored him, focused on tuning. Tim nearly rolled his eyes. He could be so dreadfully dull sometimes. Roger managed a polite little laugh, though. 

"Smile is a wonderful name. So that'll be the logo too then? I can get it on my bass drum once we've settled on the design."

"Yeah, if you know any artists that could help." Tim actually got his bass out, being useful for a bit. 

"So…” Brian cleared his throat, getting their attention. “We've got the beginning of the new song, 'April Lady'. Should we play it through to see if we can get anywhere with it?"

"Yeah, let's." Roger flipped his sticks in his hands. "You want me to count in then? Drums and all.”

Brian was happy to let him. Since he was doing the vocals on this one it was easier for someone else to count in. He’d opened his mouth to say ‘yeah’ before Tim cut him off.

"I'll count in."

"Right." Roger nodded a bit. "I'll follow your lead." He sat back, waiting for the cue before starting to go through the motions. He had learned the song very well, and he didn't miss a beat. Roger really wanted to establish himself as being quite capable enough to do all this.

Brian looked at the blond. He was good looking, and seemed to be a good person, a Sub who genuinely believed in equality. He didn't like that Tim had already started to get his claws in though. "You're an exceptional drummer."

"Oh, thank you." Roget smiled softly. He couldn't help his cheeks tinting just a little, complimented by an Alpha. He ignored any look Tim might've given him or Brian; Brian was good looking, he had a sweet voice and he was a good guitarist. Roger ignored the brief image of what those fingers could do to please a Sub and shifted. "Uh… and about an artist, I know someone with a degree in arts and graphic design."

"Well you can get them to send along any logo ideas. If they're a Sub I can't guarantee payment," Tim jotted down the name and some info on the band. "I suspect you probably don't know many Doms."

"No. He's a Dom." Roger sat back a bit. "He's called Freddie, Freddie Mercury. Really cool guy. We actually work together, run a stall in Kensington where we sell clothes that we make and refurbish."

"Working as well, my my, you are modern, aren't you, pet." Tim leered at him. "Spend much time on your knees for him?"

"No, never once," he replied flatly. "Freddie is very progressive himself. He's never asked anything of me, not once. He treats me just like a regular person, in fact. He's an excellent friend and flatmate."

Roger would fiercely defend Freddie to no end. Sub or not, he had delivered a few punches in his day, only held back BY Freddie when the Dom was targeted by other Doms for any reason, usually through his sometimes softer, more Sub-like tendencies.

"Sounds like a right poofter." Tim wasn't too happy about that, he didn't need another Dom getting in his way, especially one of these new era flouncy ones that let Subs live with them and wear clothes. "As long as you're not claimed or in a sexual relationship with anyone."

"Why would there be a problem with that?" Roger pressed, crossing his arms. "I'm your drummer. What does me having a Dom or not have to do with anything?" He certainly wasn't in the mood to be claimed by Tim. It was already difficult enough having to go to these… sessions, but he was a Sub, fiery as he was.

"Oh, nothing. Just wouldn't be very modern of us to have a traditional sub in the group." Tim wasn't about to say that he wanted Roger for himself. He gestured to Brian for approval, seeing him nod dismissively. He'd been trying to rile the taller man up all day, to prove to Roger that he was violent (even if he wasn't, he could come off as harsher on the few occasions that the guitarist raised his voice). Tim hoped that it would scare the Sub into getting closer to him.

"Being in a relationship with a Dom isn't tradition," Roger pointed out. "It's human. Everyone wants someone to love. Yeah, we have our urges and all, but Sub, Dom, whatever, we all want human interaction and affection. We do from the time we're born." He shook his head. "None of your business. That's not why I'm here, not to discuss bloody politics, I'm here to play drums. Could we possibly do some more of that, Tim?”

"Right, well, you can get back to your drum stool," Tim gave him a look, he'd be dealing with that little outburst in their private sessions. "We can run through Earth, Brian: start on the second note... I wanna see if it sounds different and broken in a little... I'd hate to have to wreck it entirely to get it to work for me."

He felt that threat immediately, Tim wasn’t happy - Brian didn’t look ecstatic either. No doubt Tim was going to be a nuisance.

Roger counted the timing out quickly in his head. He could make that change, alright. He waited for the count again before he kept practicing. Throughout the rest of the practice he tried to be a bit more reserved and agreeable, but it just burned right through him the way Tim acted. How was he going to make this band work? Why, God, why did he have to sign off on their agreement the first night? Did Brian even know there was a clause?

Brian was getting frustrated. Tim kept changing bits and pieces of the songs then changing them back, picking apart any of his additions and trying to hook him into an argument. Like he was trying to make a point. He was just about ready to snap if Tim tried to get his guitar off him to show him how to play something again. He didn't like people going near it - especially not someone with a history of destroying equipment.

"Tim, I get it, just let me read the notes myself instead of you telling me them."

“Didn’t play it right the last three times, did you?”

Roger was trying to think about whether he should say something or not. He didn't want to piss Tim off further, he didn't want to draw Brian's attention. But did he want to stick up for him? He hadn't seen them much, to be fair, he didn't know the dynamics. Tim was clearly the leader, but Brian seemed quite competent. This time, he chose not to speak.

They got through a few more of their old songs, made progress on the halfway written ones. Brian sulked even closer to the door, he wanted to make the band work too much to argue with Tim most of the time, but he still picked him up on things from time to time. 

"Right, well I've got a new idea, called 'Doing alright'. We'd need a harmony if you would, Roger."

"High harmonies?" Roger asked. That was probably what he was best at. "My falsetto goes all the way up to E6, but I can also sing as low as A#1 if I need to."

Brian raised his eyebrows. That was impressive for a male. Vocally there wasn't any difference between Subs and Doms like there was between men and women, but it was strange to see a Sub willing to raise their voice in public. "Nowhere near that high, here I'll show you..." He walked over with the notes, resting Red Special on the drum rise. "It goes up a bit there, and for the chorus I can go low, Tim middle and you high."

Roger read it a few times, humming the notes to himself. "Yeah, I can do that. I like the sound of the song too, it seems quite nice… and an interesting little jump at the bridge there."

Brian smiled, Roger seemed to be an all-round musician rather than just a drummer: it would be interesting to see his thoughts on how the rest of the instruments sounded.

That was when he heard a thump, his guitar falling off the drum rise. Falling was probably the wrong word, since Tim was right next to it, trying not to smirk but failing miserably. Brian went straight over to it, checking it over for scratches, "The fuck did you do that for?"

Roger couldn't help squinting somewhat angrily, resting his hands on his hips. That was definitely completely uncalled for. 

"What, why would I have done that?" Tim asked. "Breaking up the romantic moment?" 

"Please, Tim, we're bandmates," Roger replied. "We need to discuss this stuff unless you want me to screw it all up."

"Fuck sake." Brian muttered. Of course Tim was trying to make it awkward between them. He walked over to his guitar case. He was a little overly precious about his guitar, but then again it had history behind it, it was one of the only things holding his relationship with his dad together. Without looking at Tim he put it in its case, he growled slightly when Tim laughed.

"Why are you getting involved?"

"Was trying to help," Roger replied, for the first time actually sounding timid. Something about how Brian spoke shook him. "I'm sorry, Brian… I'll learn my place, I'm sure." There may have been some firmness to his voice, but he seemed to have flipped into a more submissive mood.

Brian looked up confused. "I was talking to Tim, you've not done anything." Brian would apologise later, he still wanted to get at Tim, who was making faces the whole time.

"Oh..." Roger's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Of course. How could he have been so stupid? He simply nodded, but kept his head down. 

"That's a good reason to get involved isn't it?" Tim gestured to Roger. "Look at him. Doesn't know any better than to bend to your words, just like that." He snapped for emphasis. "Don't need you getting all cozy with the guy, Brian."

"Tim. I swear to God if you don't shut up in the next three seconds," he wasn't sure what he'd do. He wasn't really a strong, fighting Dom. More of a library, tea drinking one. "There is nothing going on. I have a bit more decency than to get involved with the first thing that happens to be a Sub."

"Oh fuck you." Tim gave the guitar case a not so gentle nudge with his foot. "That hardly shows through the failure to make boundaries here." He looked at Roger, who seemed like a mess. "Get out of here, Brian. You're clearly not in a state to practice, or be around this Sub. I'll see you next session."

"Whatever," He put his guitar out of Tim's reach. Turning to the drummer, "I'm sorry about this, I'll see you soon."

"See you." Roger watches him leave, watched the door shut. Now he and Tim were alone… there was no third party. "Do you… do you wish me to kneel now, Alpha?" he asked, hardly daring to look up at Tim.

"Yes. Think of this as one of our little sessions. An impromptu one, I'll grant, but the same rules apply, pet." Tim walked over to the door, locking it behind Brian.

Roger nodded slowly. He stood up, taking off first his shirt, then his pants and underwear, folding everything delicately and placing it on top of his shoes. He moved away from the drums and knelt down, bowing his head. It felt wrong, foreign to be nude like this, and he was chilled from just the strip. He couldn't dare imagine what was next.

"You play guitar too, yes?" Tim grabbed a bag of spare guitar strings, laying them in front of Rogers knees. They wouldn't be too bad, but they were the best he could do. "Why don't you kneel on the strings and show me what you can do, make up for taking out of step earlier."

Roger swallowed back his fear and nodded. Right. He was tough. He could do it. He leaned back for a moment before letting his knees rest on the strips. Roger inhaled through his teeth, closing his eyes for a moment. He gained more composure, looking up at Tim. "Like this, Alpha?"

"Just like that, pet." He handed Roger the spare guitar, "Say, it's a bit hot in here... I'll open a window or two, let some fresh air in."

Roger just nodded a bit, gripping onto the guitar. Fucking hell. He didn't need to be any colder. "Is there… something specific you wanted to hear, master?" Roger asked, quickly familiarizing his fingers with the strings.

"Just play me whatever you know best." Even he was getting cold, grabbing his coat and putting it on as he stood close to Roger. "Very good, pet. You might well get a reward for this."

Roger nodded a bit, delicately fingering out a song. His skin prickled with goosebumps, but he didn't dare shiver or flinch. He just continued to play. Quietly. "Whatever pleases you, Alpha." Roger replied meekly, glancing up at him.

Tim smiled, asking him to play a few more songs. But it was getting late, other people needed to use the hall and he did have to go do some work too. "Very good, Rog. I've decided you can stay in the band. But don't let me have to question you like that again." He bent over to snatch at the strings, sharply tugging them away from under his knees. "Thank me for your punishment."

Roger nodded, getting gently on all fours. "Thank you, master, thank you," he said humbly, ignoring the sting, and the blood starting to leak from the slits formed across his soft, pale skin. "I will try to be better for you, I promise."

Tim yanked his head up to look at his face. "You're welcome, pet. You love getting what you need. Letting a powerful Dom look after your silly impulses and urges." He dropped Roger's head roughly down. "I'll see you for our next session."

Roger nodded and crawled back to his clothes. He pulled them on, ignoring the way the blood leaked against the inside of his jeans. He grabbed his sticks, giving another polite nod before walking out into the street and then almost running back home. Roger closed the door tight, locking it up behind him. He walked to the bathroom, closing up and pulling his jeans off again, and getting the disinfectant. The burning of the liquid made his gasp a bit, tearing up involuntarily, but it was something he'd have to grow used to. He could manage… he had to. He could make it through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING NON-CON!!!
> 
> Please, please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. If you do want to read the chapter and miss it out, it starts just after //"Roger nodded and headed to the stage. He started to wrap things up, humming softly the tune of one of their songs. Maybe tonight would go off without a hitch, he thought, walking to the car and tossing the rolled up cables in their milk crate."//
> 
> It's not particularly graphic, and its not a long section either, but it is there. The tags will be adjusted as such and will include the non-con tag.
> 
> On a less serious note, thank you for reading. As ever; all comments and kudos are welcome. Please read the tags first if this story isn't for you - there's dozens out there that are.
> 
> Just some quick housekeeping stuff, this was written about six ish months ago in a role play between myself and @softnsquishable, so a lot of it is very much set in stone (not completely irreversibly, but if there are any ideas or Aus message my tumblr - or squish's - and I'm happy to write it as a offshoot or one off). I'm doing a lot of the editing and am the primary posting person, so hopefully will update this every six or seven days.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Pluto xxx

Freddie tried the door again. Had he locked himself out? Well it wouldn't be the first time. He knocked on the door a few more times, hearing a noise from inside, Roger was definitely inside. He must've been in the bathroom. Freddie walked over to the bathroom window, it was one of those with the glass that you couldn't see through, so he just wrapped his knuckles on it again.

“Rog, darling, it’s nippy out, can you open the door?”

Roger's head snapped up. Shit, Freddie. If Freddie found out, he'd kill Tim. 

"Two minutes!" he called, quickly tossing away the ruined jeans minto the laundry and hiding the bloody wipes with a few tissues in the bedside cabinet. He quickly shoved some cotton pads (make up wipes were the only things he could find) down the inside of the jean knees and walked out. He realized he had a weird shape to his knees, but he could come up with something - or Freddie wouldn’t notice. Straightening his shirt up, he ran to the front door opening it. 

"Sorry, I was tidying up." He rubbed his arm with a shy smile.

"S'alright, lovie. I didn't have a key with me," Freddie dropped his bag on the sofa, tucking some paper away to keep his art safe from the disaster zone. "You look a bit pale, it's not your heat coming in or anything?"

"No, not yet." Roger shook his head. "I just had a long day, classes then practice. It's a little tough, being in a new group, but they like me well enough." Roger stepped back, letting Freddie come into the room. He wandered over to the couch, sitting back and running his fingers through his soft, blond hair. Relax, he needed to relax.

"You look terrible anyway. Do you need anything? Paracetamol or whatever?" Freddie sat down beside him, rubbing Roger's shoulder a little.

Roger shook his head. He let himself lean on Freddie. Just the smell of a friendly alpha was enough to soothe him a little. "I'm not hurt," Roger assured him. "Just… tea, maybe something to eat. I don't think I've had a bite since lunchtime."

"Right... Let me just wash my hands a bit - it was an art practical and I'm still covered in paint. Bloody Mike Groose decided to leave a bright blue handprint on my back, would you believe? I’m telling you if that doesn’t come out I'll wear his pelt as a coat." 

Freddie ruffled his hair, heading off to the bathroom to wash up. He barely noticed the bloodied clothes until he was looking for a new shirt, the sight confused him as he dug around for one, "Roger, love... Are these your trousers in the basket?"

"...yeah. Tripped on my way home." Roger looked towards the other room. He'd be keeping it on the low. "But I'll be alright. I just got spooked in the dark and took off, like a nervous little kid." He tried to softly laugh it off a bit.

"Right... That was brilliant. Leave them in cold water to get rid of the blood stain." Freddie dismissed it, but he had to admit that it didn't sound like Roger. Roger didn't get scared, or at least not like that. "I'll get that tea going… Tea bag first yeah?."

"Thanks, milk and sugar in after the water remember, dear." Roger nodded and chewed his lip a bit. Would it be odd that his jeans weren't scuffed or torn at the knee, but his knees were still bleeding? Seemed like it was working anyways. "What do you wanna do about dinner?"

"I don't think either of us can be arsed making anything," Freddie looked over as the water boiled. "Wanna go out or order in?"

"It'll be cheaper if I go get it." The two didn't exactly have money to go around. Last Christmas, they'd had to survive on a can of gravy between the two of them, with a bit of bread. "We can call in an order for pick up, yeah?"

"Yeah," they decided what they were wanting, Freddie writing a permit note for Roger. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I'll be able to manage picking up takeaway Freddie," Roger replied, smiling softly. "I'm not as fragile as all that, you know."

"You got spooked by the dark, Roger." The more Freddie thought about it, the more he didn't think that's what happened. "Anyway, I'm going to get some things sewn for the shop, there’s some lovely new materials arrived that just need a bit of love to look charming."

"Right, okay." Roger nodded, stepping out. Scared or the dark. That was a really dumb story, wasn't it? He'd come up with something more feasible next time.

***

Brian was out, getting a look at the take away menu outside the door to see if there were any vegetarian options. Naturally there wasn’t. Out the corner of his eye he saw some blond hair he'd started to recognise in the corridors of the university, sometimes in the streets too.

"Roger?"

Roger almost jumped. He looked up, immediately feeling shy. His hands slipped into his pockets. "Oh… hi, Brian." he said, with a polite sort of smile.

"Hi... I err, just wanted to apologise for today. I didn't make it clear that I was talking to Tim, I didn't mean for you to go on the spot like that" Brian scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn't good at talking to people. "I really did like the vocals though, you should do backing in all the tracks."

"Thanks." Roger shifted a little, not expecting that bit. "Uh… yeah, it's no problem, really. Sorry Tim threw you out of practice just for speaking with me. Imagine how livid he'd get if he saw us now." He said sort of playfully, but he also didn't want to think about it after today.

"It's alright, I'm used to him being a bit of a nonce. He might even be a nice person deep down," Brian laughed, but he was beginning to doubt it, "He’s alright sometimes, but he'd kill me for it. He doesn't like me knowing the same subs as him."

"So much for being progressive." Roger rested a hand on his hip, standing to the side a bit. "He's just chatting shit, I think. But whatever. I just want to drum, that's all.”

"Well, each to their own, as long as no one is getting hurt," Brian doubted Tim would actually do anything, all bark and no bite. "I just wanna be part of a group, make music that isn't defined or for anyone in particular. Escapism and all."

"Of course." Roger shifted a bit on his feet, looking up at the menu again. "I should grab dinner then, my roommate will worry," he added, reading over the choices again and fingering the money in his pocket.

"Right, well I’ll see you soon I guess," Brian had decided to get something he could eat somewhere else, since they only served meat options. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Brian." Roger watched him go, sighing softly after. He went up and picked out their dinners, bringing them home to Freddie. Brian… he seemed like such a decent guy. Too bad they weren't allowed to be friends. 

***

A few weeks went by, Smile as a band was getting quite good, the drum sound - which already had a fair amount of definition - seemed to tuck in nicely to the guitar and bass. By the time the first Smile show rolled around they'd managed to get a full audience, playing the part of a modern cutting edge band brilliantly.

Tim carried on his sessions, each time managing to take Roger out of the comfort zone, but not in a good way. He'd make them practice publicly where anyone could walk in, or take it into his flat, locking the doors behind him. Tim enjoyed telling the helpless sub what to do, punishing him for stepping out of his extreme and unfair boundaries, rewarding him for doing as he was told with the tiniest gestures. His punishments were usually long and driven by pain, his rewards were kind words and telling Roger how well he was fitting the role of a pathetic omega. 

Roger was… getting used to it. Yes, it was difficult but he didn't speak a word about it. Not to Freddie. Certainly not to Brian. This was between him and Tim and he intended to keep it that way. Plus, the music was tight, and a full house? He was thrilled. 

"Here, Fred." Roger guided him to the venue. "The place is booked, but you've got your ticket, right?" Roger would be headed backstage, while Freddie found a spot in the crowd.

"Course," Freddie showed him the ticket, "I'm glad they liked the design for the logo, though." They'd reached the point where they would have to go their separate ways. "Knock ‘em dead, lovey."

"Will do." Roger hugged him gently. He walked through the back door after, tapping his sticks on his thighs rapidly and warming up. Nervous? Of course. But he was also more excited than he'd been in ages.

Tim came on, proudly announcing himself as band leader. He nodded at Brian quickly mentioning him, and completely ignored Roger. They still managed to play well, keeping the attention of the room happily on them. After their set, the two Dom's were invited to have a few drinks on the house.

Brian came up to Roger. "Here," he said, handing the blond a Guinness, "Thought you deserved something."

Roger did feel sort of… left out. He was part of the group, wasn't he? Tim didn't even think to mention the guy holding the whole band together. Fantastic. But he couldn't help smiling at Brian. 

"Thanks, mate," he told him softly, taking a sip. "You did great up there, by the way. Brilliant playing."

"Thanks. It's a shame Tim didn't credit you." Brian looked around, seeing a dark haired guy heading towards Roger. "I better leave. I've annoyed him enough for now." He didn't think that there was anything sinister going on, but he didn't want a repeat of the constant Tim situation with everyone.

"No, no, that's just Freddie," Roger replied with a smile. "He's my flatmate. You can say hi to him if you want. I'm sure he'd like to meet the band that commissioned him."

”So he's our artist." Brian turned to look at Freddie who’d just arrived. "Hi, I must say, it's impressive how you got the drum skins to look. I'm Brian by the way."

"Freddie Mercury." Freddie shook his hand, smiling confidently. "You were all lovely up there tonight. Quite enjoyed your songs, especially the guitar and drums of course. It's real talent that you've got."

"Thank you," Brian was almost taken aback by the way he looked. From a distance he would have said sub, based on the clothes and mannerisms, but close up he could see a more resilient persona. "So you into music? Roger mentioned you did music in a mixed band too."

"Yes, on and off. They're not really any good, but I'm a fabulous singer who needs an outlet." He gave a little flip of his hair, and Roger giggled. 

"Freddie's brilliant," he agreed. "You'll have to hear him do a few bars sometime, his timbre is fabulous, until he sounds like a strangled sheep."

“Bitch,” Freddie swatted the back of his head, laughing a little, “Honestly I’m a legend in the making, Roger doesn’t know shit.”

"I'll make sure to come to whenever you next play," Brian promised, smiling at their offhandedness, sort of like a double act. If it was up to him, he'd have just invited Freddie to a jam session or something, but God knows Tim would flip if there was another Dom, especially one that seemed to really know Roger. 

"So have you known each other long?" Brian kept the polite conversation, not seeing Tim across the pub looking at the three of them.

"A good three years now," Roger replied. "I was looking for a flat and he had an ad out. We ended up opening our stall in Kensington market and the rest is history. We're tight friends."

Tim felt his blood boil. So, he thought, the little slut has a Dom on both arms. He watched for a long time, downing shot after shot while watching them get a table and start chatting amongst themselves.

Roget didn't think anything of it. He actually felt happy. He wasn't thinking about the consequences, he was just enjoying a pint with a friend and a bandmate. That almost felt worth it to him, even if Tim gave him shit about it later.

"I had better see if I can find Tim." They had been talking for nearly an hour, but it was getting late and they were close to saying goodbye anyway. "I'm taking the amps home so he better still be there." Brian was still able to drive, and he only lived up the road, but the amps were heavy, and he needed an excuse to keep an eye on Tim before the other Alpha started a fight.

"Right on." Roger nodded. "I can help with those if you want, move them to the car."

"Yeah, I'll go find Tim if you wanna get the cables and unlock the car." Brian handed him the keys, getting up to find the bassist. Freddie went with Brian so they could at least carry an amp back if they didn't find Tim.

Roger nodded and headed to the stage. He started to wrap things up, humming softly the tune of one of their songs. Maybe tonight would go off without a hitch, he thought, walking to the car and tossing the rolled up cables in their milk crate.

Tim saw his opportunity, stumbling towards Roger. "The fuck are you doing? Plastering yourself all over the Doms. I thought I told you to stay away from Brian."

"He's my bandmate, and the other one was my flatmate," Roger stated, closing up the back. "Tim, you're drunk. C'mon, let's get you in the car." He tugged on his arm gently.

"No, don't fucking tell me what to do!" Tim grabbed Roger by his collar, pulling his back towards the fire exit of the pub. The second Roger resisted Tim backhanded him across the face. "Is this what you wanted? Pathetic, good for nothing omega. I bet deep down you’re gagging for an Alpha to fuck you within an inch of your life."

Roger softly gasped at the slap, eyes stinging with sudden tears. He couldn't help it… that hurt. And the words hurt worse, but were… were they true? Maybe so... "T-Tim… m'sorry, but please… please, I-I wanna go home now." he tried, probably pretty pathetically.

Tim grinned, taking a fist full of Roger's hair to make the younger man look up at him. "Why don't we go upstairs, then you can show me how well you can take a punishment."

"Y-Yes, master," Roger managed. He let Tim basically drag him upstairs by his hair, gasping softly and trying not to sob. Tim tossed him onto a dusty mattress, then slammed the door shut, locking it up.

Tim was rough. He tore off Roger's clothes, scratching at his pale skin in the process. He held a hand over the blond's mouth, not bothering to do any preparation or use protection. "You wanted this. You love getting put back in your place, whore. Maybe I should claim you now..."

"No. No, no." Roger shook his head. "You can't do that. The paperwork… Tim, please. Just… just fuck me," he begged softly. Roger did NOT need to mate, not now. Well… technically even if they did the physical act, they would still have to be officiated, bound. It was like marriage. He couldn't do it, he couldn't.

"Fine... But you owe me." Tim instead bit down harshly on the apex of his neck and shoulder, covering up Roger's mouth. "Look at me when I'm teaching you a lesson." He said, before starting.

Roger nodded, forcing himself to keep eye contact throughout the whole ordeal. His eyes were teary and some spilled down his cheeks, but he was panting softly, and whimpering. "Alpha..."

Tim finished, his hand slipping from Rogers mouth onto his neck with a bruising force. "Not bad for such a slutty cunt. You can run back to your Dom, the pansy, gay looking one. But you're not to tell anyone about our little fun now. "

"Of course, Alpha. Thank you,” Roger promised, a bit hoarse from it all. He wiped himself up, as best he could, tugging his clothes back on and walking downstairs. Freddie, he just needed Freddie. He needed to go home.

Freddie stood by the road, checking his watch for the millionth time. Roger had been gone a while. Even Brian had given up waiting for either band member to appear and just went home.

Roger rushed over, immediately clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around Freddie, pressing his face into Freddie's shirt. Breathing in the scent was a bit soothing, but he was still whimpering a bit. He couldn't help it.

"Oh, Jesus! Roger, you scared the living dayli- what's wrong?" Freddie heard him sniffling, hiding his face slightly.

"I-I just need you," he told him, pressing his face further. "I need to go home… p-please, Freddie, take… take me home."

Freddie could sense something was wrong - it was dead obvious, but he couldn't tell what. The scent of someone unknown hung around too. It was He hugged Roger closer as they walked home, letting his smell at his neck whenever. It wasn't odd for them to be quite tactile with each other, but usually not in public or so out of the blue. "Did you get hurt?"

Roger shook his head. It wasn't like he could be honest about this. "Alphas… they just… made me feel uncomfortable. One of them touched me. I-It wasn't that bad, but… but it just..."

"Oh, darling. Come here," Freddie tightened his grip around the younger man's shoulders. Roger hadn't been one to get upset by things so quickly, but probably the stress of the show. "How about when we get home you take a nice long shower and you can pick what we get for dinner, huh?"

Roger didn't want Freddie to see the scratches. He was still just horrified, felt dirty and slutty as Tim him he was. Freddie shouldn't look at his body anyways. "I'll… I-I'll… I can clean up," he told him. "Just… get me home, please Al… F-Freddie." He almost slipped and called Freddie Alpha.

"We're almost there," Freddie continued to lead him the whole way to the flat, even when he moved away to get the keys out of his pocket, Roger was right on him. "It's alright, dear. We're here now. You can relax." It was strange that Roger had gone very submissive now, nearly saying Alpha, keeping his eyes down.  
Roger just nodded a bit now. He walked inside, keeping his arms tightly around himself. He took soft breaths, wandering back to their bathroom. He softly but firmly insisted to Freddie that he could bathe himself and closed the door, letting Freddie know first that he didn't care what they ate. Roger stripped down, stepping into the shower.

The water stung the cuts, but the tears pouring down his face were hidden in the streams of water as he shakily sobbed, leaning on his hands. He remembered the water bill and quickly scrubbed himself down, hair and all, special attention to every part of his body that Tim had touched and defiled. Roger tugged on pajamas with pants and long sleeves, shuffling into the living room. He curled into the couch, closing his eyes as he pulled his knees close. His gaze still stayed down.

“Cuppa soup." Freddie handed Roger a mug, sitting on the sofa. "You feeling any better? You looked pale as milk before."

"Mmhmm." Roger nodded, stirring the soup a bit with his little spoon before taking a test bite or two. It actually felt good. And he knew the only reason his color had returned was because he had heated himself up so much in the shower, but as long as it reassured Freddie

"Your band seems to be getting along well," Freddie decided to change the subject. "Well, Brian seems to be a sound fellow anyway."  
"Yes… good guy," Roger agreed softly. "Smart too. Already got a few certificates, going for his PhD."

"Mmm, yeah. I made the mistake of asking about it. He can really talk about star fluff for a while." Freddie laughed. It wasn't that he hadn't been listening, but he certainly hadn't managed to process any of the words.

"I sort of find it fascinating," Roger admitted. "His voice is sort of soothing. Could really put you to sleep if you want it to."  
"Yeah, I was starting to nod off when he was talking," Although Freddie could see that there were very different reasons behind it. "What about that Tim guy, I didn't see him?"

"He's interesting, a character really." Roger shook his head. "He can be a bit brash, sometimes not a huge fan of palling around with other alphas. Creatively, he and Brian get in a lot of rows, but they're friends beneath it all.'

“Well he seems to know what he's doing." Freddie leaned forward a bit, "I might try to get some work on those silk shirts for the stall, you good to work tomorrow?"

"Of course. Soon as I get out of my 11:10 class, I'm there." He'd start work about one o'clock then. Yes, he was fine. He needed to keep functioning.  
"I'll be set up by then, I'm skiving the lecture - they're optional anyway," Freddie necked the last of the soup, grabbing the shirts and other bits and pieces. "Do you want a scarf or something? For your neck I mean."

"My… My neck?" Roger reached his hand to run it over the skin. There was the bite between his neck and shoulder, but that wasn't visible, no. That's why he wore these big pjs in the first place.

"Yeah, it's gone a bit green." Freddie signalled around his own neck, "Probably just the metal from a necklace or something."

"Oh, yeah… that'll be good then." Roger would have to get some concealer too, paint it on just in case. If he used setting spray, it should stay in place. "Thanks for noticing."

"S'fine. Right, I'm going to get some shit done or we won't be selling anything. Just shout if you need anything." Freddie swanned off to the kitchen after that, since it had the biggest surface to use.

Roger sighed softly and watched him sashay off. He had quite a secret. It seemed difficult to keep… but he better keep it. He couldn't imagine the consequences if he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!! 
> 
> TW; SEXUAL ASSUALT, MISCARRIAGE, HOSPITALISATION, ABUSE
> 
> This is about as dark as this story gets as far as the warnings are concerned, the tags are about to be updates to mention this, but please please don't read if this isn't your thing or if it's something you might find uncomfortable. It's not written in graphic detail, but it is a heavy theme for this chapter.
> 
> On a somewhat lighter note, things are going to get slightly better for the boys, but theres more angst around the corner.
> 
> As always and forever, comments and Kudos mean the world, thank you so much for leaving them, and thank you for reading the story. This didn't seem to show up as updated last time i did it, so if it looks like you've missed something go back a chapter (IDK why it happened or how to fix it), but hopefully this post comes through properly.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Honey XXX

The days after the show slowly turned into weeks. Then months. It had been nearly four months since Roger had joined Smile, and as a band they were making lots of progress and working through new songs and concepts.

However, Tim made the sessions between him and Roger more frequent, rarely playing anything. He'd do as he pleased with the drummer, forcing him to become a fuck toy, punishing him as horribly as he could, and even when he did do rewards - they were always the same. He'd reward Roger by not claiming him. "You know, pet, you should be grateful I bother to waste my time with you."

Roger was hurt at first. He was being abused, and thanks to how society usually viewed him as almost a different breed, no one noticed… or cared, it felt. But the longer it went on, the more Roger felt like he… deserved the hurting. He probably was a slut. Look at him, dressing up in pretty clothes, growing out his hair and all.

He LOOKED like a whore, just BEGGING to be touched. Tim was really doing him a favor, keeping other Doms that might hurt him away. So now, instead of begging Tim softly to stop, he took every punishment because he knew he deserved them, only timidly whimpering out, "Yes, Alpha," or "Yes, thank you, Master."

"Roger, pet," The rehearsal had finished, Brian had a class to get to, so had already gone. They were alone. Again. "After Saturday's gig you've to come round to my house. Some of my old friends are coming round, and I want to show them what an obedient little whore you are. If you're lucky I might even let them have a go at you."

Roger couldn't help swallowing back the nerves bubbling up in his stomach. Oh God. More Alphas. Tim was showcasing him. No… maybe they'd give him the fucking he deserved. Tim was almost too easy on him. "I look forward to it, Alpha." Roger told him politely.

"Very good." Tim clapped him on the back. He didn't have time to bother with Roger too much today, he had an exam on. "Right. So be there and behave yourself. If you step even a toe out of line you have no idea what I'll do to you."

"Of course, Alpha," Roger promised, keeping his head down. "I'll be in my very best behavior, for you and all your friends. I'll make you proud."

"Good. I can't be arsed dealing with you at the moment," Tim dismissed, "give yourself a punishment for agreeing with Brian today."

Roger managed a little nod. Right. He could manage that. "I'll let you know how I did." 

Tim nodded, walking out of the hall, leaving the drummer standing alone. It would be interesting to see what Roger would come up with.

Roger had to think it over a bit by himself. How would he punish himself? Nothing to mark up his body in any permanent way, nothing Tim wouldn't like. He decided on a few things. First, he scrubbed his mouth with soap, actual soap, for saying the wrong things; and he was thorough, sudsing up his toothbrush and giving his mouth a good scrub. It nearly made him sick, but that wasn't the worst for the second bit. He wouldn't eat that night. One night; it'd just be uncomfortable, not do any real damage.

***

"Rog, darling. Ya know James?" Freddie came into the flat after class. "He's having a party tonight, there's a large case of Voddy and practically a buffet there too, and they’ve got all the new Hendrix experience tracks so everyone on our floor’s going, it’ll be shit cause it’s James, but I reckon we can entertain ourselves. You coming?"

"Nah, not tonight." Roger shook his head, looking up from his reading on the sofa. "Tim and I had a bite after practice, and I've got studying to do. You can go ahead, though, have some fun. I'll live vicariously through you telling me about it later."

"Who are you and what have you done with Rainbow?" Freddie was astonished, Roger could easily eat and drink several servings (and annoying have nothing to show for it), particularly if it's free shit. "Getting very snug with Tim? Isn't he a bit... You know?"

"You know… what?" Roger adjusted his glasses a bit. Rarely did he wear them, but as contacts and solutions were far too expensive, he sometimes had to give in, especially if he had to look at something closely without seeming like an old mole. Still, he was definitely going to divert the conversation. 

"You know..." Freddie cocked his head to the side in a 'know what I mean' gesture. When he still didn't get a response he gave up, "Creepy. Noncey bugger. He just seems odd."

"He's just a singer," Roger replied, almost playfully. "You know, those weirdos," he added, poking his tongue out with a little wink. Poking a bit of fun, that would lighten Freddie up.

“Oi, don't pull singers into this. Blame bassists. They're the problem," Freddie grinned, but there was still something nagging him, "So what is up between the two of you?”

"There is nothing happening between me and Tim," replies, shaking his head. "You know I would tell you if there was. Couldn't hide that from you."

"Fine. I believe that. I'm going before everything gets snatched up," Freddie looked Roger in the eye. There had to be something wrong. "I'm going to town after, I'm guessing you need suppressants around now?"

"Uh… suppose so. Yeah." Roger didn't… feel like he needed them, actually. Nothing felt triggered or… happening just now. Oh, God… he had to wait till Freddie left, then he could panic. "I've got some, though."

"Right, I don't really remember the last time since you're very sparing with the pills." Freddie was always surprised that Roger had meds left over, but then he only took them at the worse peaks of it all or when he was around lots of Doms; suffering through the rest of the times. "I'll see you later, darling." 

"See you, Fred." As soon as Freddie left the apartment, Roger started panicking. He shook his head vigorously, looking at his stomach. Where was his heat? Tim never used protection. He'd fucked him so many times, what if he was pregnant? Roger couldn't go through it. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't get an abortion, though, but if he was pregnant and Tim found out… he didn't want to imagine the beating he'd get. That might give him a miscarriage anyways. 

Oh God… what was he going to do? Roger was getting shaky, lack of food not helping his terrified state. Test, a pregnancy test. He had to take a test… but could he go get one now? It was dangerous out there at this time for an unclaimed omega especially. Walking through the bad part of town, alone and weak… he had to wait till morning. But the night would be tormented.

However he wasn’t able to get away from Freddie the next morning, the Alpha kept an eye on him, trying to determine what was wrong. But he never worked it out.

So Roger just had to guess, the sickness was only getting worse in the mornings and all the classic signs were there. He didn’t even need a test to know, but he wanted one anyway - just to make sure.

***

"Doin' alright." Roger tapped out the beat as carefully as he could. He couldn't help the slight tremble to his hands. His head was spinning, his stomach ached… it was his worst flu bug on steroids. And the worst part was it wasn't a bug at all… it was a baby. 

Positive. 

That's what the test said. Roger had done it in a stall at the gas station, across from the pharmacy where he bought the thing. The two pink lines shattered him, firstly because it was a baby, and mostly because it was TIM'S. Tim was gonna kill him. He was gonna kill the BABY for fuck's sake. Roger wasn't sure what to do. If he wanted an abortion, he'd have to have a Dom sign him off. Freddie could do it… but then Freddie would know, he'd know about Tim as well.

Well, Roger could lie, but he was never alone, not unless he was alone with Tim. Plus, Roger doubted Freddie would believe him, not now. He'd been piecing things together since day one. Roger stood no chance.

So he hadn't done anything yet. He was pretending it didn't happen, but that was near impossible with how he felt. Roger was almost positive something was wrong… maybe he'd miscarry and all his problems would be solved, but he'd have to wait and see. 

There were always the backstreet options… But they were expensive, not to mention dangerous.

For now, he'd get through the show with… a few hiccups, but he made it. The hiccups were the type that the crowd wouldn't notice. Oh, but the band would. No matter how pale and shaken and ill he looked, Tim wasn't gonna go easy on him. While he and Brian left to get drinks, Roger let himself collapse into a heap, curling in on himself and softly starting to cry.

"Darling! There you are, that was fab - Are you alright?" Freddie had gone to the backroom to find Roger, expecting him to be bouncing from the show, but he really wasn't. Now that he thought about it, he had missed the intro to a few songs, (Fred had been to enough shows to know how the songs started). He looked at Roger, kneeling beside him trying to get him to straighten out, but he looked like he was about to throw up - clutching his stomach too. "Are you ill? Rog, you didn't need to play if you were this sick."

"No… no." Roger stifled a sob with his hand, shaking his head as tears poured down his face. "It-it hurts so much… ruined everything… the baby, Freddie..."

"What? What baby? Roger, you're scaring me," Freddie tried to pull his hand away from his face, "What baby? Please Rog, talk to me... What's going on?'

"Pregnant… I took a test Fred, I'm pregnant," Roger whimpered. "I… fuck, it hurts… I-I don't know what to do yet, Freddie… ah..." He closed his eyes tight, softly sucking in a few breaths.

"Roger I... What do you mean ‘pregnant’?" He looked the blond in the eye, just as he crippled further into a tight ball. "I don't think it's supposed to be like this, Roger, we need to get you some help." 

"I… I don't know," Roger stammered. "I want… I want it to stop, please..." His breathing was getting somewhat shallow, face beading with sweat and he was looking pale, but red from the effort of whatever this was.

"Stay there, dear," Freddie moved to get up. "I promise I'll be right back, I'm going to get some to help, just hang in there dear."

Roger managed a little nod. He'd take whatever he could get. He knew at this point he needed some serious help, and he definitely wasn't in any fit state to resist. He only would've wanted Freddie to stay and hold him… or protect him.

Freddie didn't like this. When the fuck had Roger gotten pregnant? Who with? As he left the room he still heard Roger groaning in pain. Freddie didn't know what Roger felt about the baby, but either way losing it wasn't great.

When he heard the footsteps approaching again, Roger managed a little sigh. "I'm sorry, Fred… I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby right away, but I'm-I'm so scared, and if the dad finds out I-" 

Tim had watched the singer leave, slinking into the room and shutting the door, enforcing it with a chair. Sharply he kicked Roger in the stomach. "You're what!?"

Roger almost screamed, guarding his stomach with his arms as he coughed, harshly. He looked up at Tim, eyes full of tears and gasping softly. "Tim...Tim, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I-I can fix it, I promise-" he begged.

"I can't fucking believe you would do this to me! You fucking piece of shit slut," Tim physically pinned Roger to the floor, kneeing him in the stomach again. "You won't need to fucking get rid of it. I'll do that for you, you stupid fucking bitch."

He tore at Roger's clothes, ripping the material and flinging Rogers head into the concrete ground. "No one could love you."

Roger's vision blurred, blacked out for a moment when his head hit the floor. He didn't know what hurt worse, the pain of the state he was in, the pain Tim was inflicting or the words. 

No one could love you… he all but believed that by now. He was helpless… coughing and gasping on the floor, bleeding from the back of his skull, he was pathetic, weak, and there was nothing he could do to stop Tim.

Tim did his worst, spurred on by alcohol and drugs, he took Roger carelessly, not bothering to see if the younger man tore anything, or if he was even still breathing. He threw punches at Roger's torso every now and then; screaming at his semi-conscious body about the terrible mistake he’d made, that the baby wasn’t worth its own life.

That was until something ran at him, throwing him off of Roger and to the ground with a thump.

Roger was hardly even aware. He was breathing, luckily, but shallowly, and he probably needed to get off his back. Roger was trying to come to, but he was so sick and injured, it was difficult to even open his eyes. Things were still a blur, but he was aware of the growling and the obvious sounds of struggle. Had Freddie come back?

Freddie had ran in behind Brian, watching in shock as the tall man tackled Tim, the pair started fighting on the floor nearby, but Brian seemed to be winning. Freddie ran to Roger, pulling off his jacket to lay over his injured friend. He tugged him onto his side.

"Roger! Roger, please breathe, oh my God... Roger please!"

Roger coughed a bit, managing to cough up some blood, spitting it onto the floor next to him. So someone else was there too… things sounded muffled, but he knew Freddie's voice was there, and someone else too… Brian? Why would Brian be on his side?

"Freddie," he managed to croak, gripping at nothing with one hand. He was relieved just slightly when Freddie's hand slipped into his and he could gently squeeze.  
Freddie moved so he could keep Roger's head in his lap, brushing the blond hair out of his face. He didn't know what to do, his heart was racing as Roger seemed to be dying. "Roggie, there's an ambulance coming, hold on darling." He could hear the sirens as he spoke, having called just before he found Brian. 

Roger couldn't really speak now, just softly breathing, resting his cheek on Freddie's thigh. He was going to hold on as best he could, but it was all fading around him. The last, coherent thing he remembered were Freddie's panicked words, "We're losing him!" above his head. 

It was dark for a while. Roger wasn't aware of much, but there were little things. Pain. Loud noises of all varieties, from shouting to sirens to voices, lots and lots of strange voices, babbling in broken medical jargon that Roger might have understood, was he not feeling like his head was six feet under. His mind wandered to his potential baby, that most certainly hadn't survived, and what a failure that made him. Unable to protect something so small, not being able to ward Tim off… he would've been a horrible mother anyway. 

There was quiet then; Roger must've been put under anesthesia, because then there was quiet, and besides the pains, the only thing he felt was a hand holding his, and fingertips gently tickling and scratching up and down his exposed arm. Roger took a purposeful inhale, nose twitching just a bit at the scent. He was in a bloody hospital, he knew it in a moment, and that's when he opened his eyes.

Freddie had been asleep since it was now late at night. He'd been there pretty much the entire time, only leaving for short periods when he was sure Brian was there and it was a hundred percent safe. He woke at the monitor bleeping frantically, opening his eyes to see Roger had done the same. 

"Rog... Calm down, darling you're safe. Nothing's going to go wrong. I'm right here with you, Brian's at the door. You're safe."

Roger took a few breaths, calming himself. He looked around the room, from Freddie to Brian, and back to Freddie again. Roger's eyes filled with sudden tears, everything having built up to an overwhelming point. "M'so so sorry, Freddie," he said in a broken tone. "I-I didn't tell you about anything, about Tim, about th-the baby, I'm so sorry I lied. I don't deserve to have someone like you, I didn't deserve to be saved-"

"Bollocks. Darling, that's codswallop, you deserve so much better than having that god awful creature anywhere near you. The police are dealing with him," Recent laws had drawn the line between Doms rightful punishments and abuse in domestic cases. Obviously in businesses and companies there was nothing to be done, but outside that it was a police matter - and anyway, Tim was found with enough drugs in his system to have him done for that alone. "And, emm... I am so so sorry, Rog. The eh… the baby didn’t make it, external damage."

That had been the medical diagnosis anyway. A polite way of saying Tim had beaten the life out of his own child.

“... ‘External damage…” Roger repeated numbly. He certainly hadn’t wanted the pregnancy, especially with Tim as the father. Not that he imagined that Tim could even manage that. All in all it seemed the best possible outcome (even if it had been the rough solution). 

But it still hurt. 

That child was HIS as much as it had been Tim’s. It- They hadn’t done anything wrong, and they certainly didn’t deserve the horrific ending they got. Roger took a deep breath, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve been a good mum. 

But he knew he would’ve loved them.

"Darling, don’t cry, don't move too much, Doctor said last week that you were bruised on the inside," The medical jargon had been, for the most part, ignored by Freddie who needed Brian’s simpler explanations. "Roger, you nearly fucking died, there was so much blood and everything… I thought we were going to lose you."

"I… I can imagine." Roger chewed his lip a bit. "I'm… I'm not gonna be permanently damaged, though, am I? I mean, they said I'd make a full recovery and all that jazz? And have you contacted my school yet, I know it was a Friday night, but if I can't go to school on Monday or something-"

"Roger it's been two weeks." Freddie swiped at the blond fringe that had fallen into Roger's eyes. "The school knows and you're to study into the summer and sit later than everyone else.”

"Two weeks!?" Roger sat right up. Two fucking weeks? He'd been in a coma!? "Wha… no, please. Oh God, no, tell me I'm about to wake up again and it's still Saturday." He shook his head, running a hand through his tousled, blonde hair. How could he have got so behind? Study into the summer? Disgraceful. The only Omega in the biology program and he'd just given them another reason to discredit him and any other poor bastard that had similar dreams.

"Sit down, you bugger." Freddie tried to ease him back down, Brian coming in from the door to help. "I know that it's not ideal, but it was actually the school that suggested it. I'd been told to call to say you weren't going to be in, but they'd heard about the incident. Said you have a week after waking up and finishing evaluations to start school again."

Roger sighed softly and sunk back into the bed again. Christ. What a drag. He was impressed that they'd been able to pull that much off, though, it could've been worse. "I'm glad they at least… understood then." Roger looked up at Freddie and Brian. "Really, though, I do feel sorry about… everything. Two weeks… Christ. You must've been thrown right off your schedules too.”

"We're fine. Christ, Rog, mate - we're not the problem." Freddie tucked him back in, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "There are a few questions though. Only for when you feel up to it."

"Give 'em to me if you can then." Roger rubbed his face a bit, shaking his head.

"Okay, dear," Freddie and Brian sat down on the crappy plastic chairs next to the bed. "What was going on between you and him?"

Roger chewed his lip a bit. Well, no time left to make things up. This was it. "It started soon as I joined and he took me out for the drink. He let me know how things would work, how I'd be acting like a perfect sub for him or I'd get my ass kicked. I wasn't supposed to be Brian's friend, or any other Alphas. He punished me all the time, or had me punish myself when he couldn't."

"Why didn't you say anything? Rog... All that time suffering in silence." Freddie frowned, all those times he'd thought something was wrong and didn't say anything could have prevented it, "You had to know it wasn't right."

"I… at first, I did, I just..." Roger rubbed his face a bit. "The more time passed, the more I felt more and more deserving of the stuff, I… everything he was saying, it all felt true, Fred, and then the deep rooted sub instincts to it all, my… I couldn't bring myself to do anything, and if I spoke up, I didn't want to know what would happen to me, or to you guys."

"Whatever he said to you, it's not true. No one deserves that torture," Freddie didn't really know what to tackle, he didn't know how deep Tim had gone mentally. "He's a shitty human being, and a diabolical Dom."

"I know..." Roger looked down, nodding a bit. He knew. It just still hurt. Roger didn't know how to make it better. He couldn't imagine it would take anything less than the complete opposite treatment from another Dom, but the idea of engaging with another Dom at the moment just made him feel sick.

“As for the damage, you'll be able to walk around without any muscle pain or anything day to day after a couple more days of bedrest..." But the doctors had told both him and Brian that Roger could very easily struggle to conceive or carry children to term, at least at first - if at all, and he definitely wouldn't be able to for a few months from now.

"Do you need anything? They've put you on suppressants and numbing meds which can take a lot out of you," Freddie looked to Brian, who was still sitting quietly at a distance. They should probably tell Roger about the struggles he could have conceiving. 

"Food would be appreciated," Roger replied softly. "Not eating in two weeks, it sort of made me hungry. Probably nothing much, but...soup or something."

"I'll go, I'll be back..." He didn't mean to use the same phrase as last time, guilt still eating him from not being there soon enough last time, "Brian can look after you for a bit, darling." He pressed a kiss onto Roger's forehead.

"Thanks." Roger watched Freddie leave, then sighing softly. He looked back over at Brian, shyly. What could he say? 

"Thank you, Brian, for… saving my life. I know it must have been hard. Tim was your mate, your bandmate and… that's all gone now. I wish there could've been another way.”

"Tim was a twonk. I don't think we ever got on," Brian shuffled in a little closer so he was in Fred's chair. "I'm just sorry it went this far, he should never have been allowed to be in the same room as you."

"I mean, my fault, wasn't it?" Roger shook his head, almost chuckling. "I shouldn't have been so stupid, but I became his bitch, just to have a shot playing music. Tim wasn't even that grand at music. But you're on another level of guitar, and being in a band as a sub, especially with Doms, it's just a stupid dream, and finding success would be impossible anyways. I'm a submissive little twink that's got too much imagination.'

"No. That's not right. You had every right to join the band, regardless who is in it. We interviewed ten Doms before you. If status mattered we would have kept looking. But it doesn't. Your skill mattered." 

But Roger was right about their lack of band, now there was only a guitarist and drummer, both of which could sing, but neither had a unique enough voice or the range. "We could keep going, you know. If you still want to."

"Yeah. I mean… just need to fill in the blanks." He thought for a moment. "Freddie… Brian, Freddie could sing for us, he'd jump at the chance. The group he's fiddling with doesn't do shit, don't hold a candle to us."

"That could work." Brian had actually been to a Sour Milk Sea show. It wasn't bad, but the instruments struggled to play to the same level as the vocals, not to mention they kept cutting Freddie off and making him stand in one place. Sad fact about all Dom bands: they pick on whoever is most sub like. 

"Does he play bass?"

"...no, actually." Roger scratched his head. "He plays a bit of piano but… that’s not very rock and roll, I suppose. Guess we'll have to look for a bassist then, but… we have a solid start."

"I think we could do this. How hard can it be to find a bassist?" Brian smiled, the three of them did get on well, they'd never played together, but it couldn't be worse than the chemistry with Tim

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll pull it off in no time, put some signs around the school. Worked for me." Roger chuckled softly, biting his lip a bit as he met Brian's gaze. For a split second he was locked in on his eyes; They were so kind and… understanding and you could tell there was so much intelligence behind them, so many carefully crafted things to say. But he wasn't gonna fall for that, not now. "Right, uh..."

"Yeah, well. Um, yeah." Brian had felt it, a strange urge to look after Roger, not a dominant impulse, but something deeper. 

"Speak of the devil." He was thankful when Freddie came back with the food tray.

"Thank God, I was about to implode." Roger sat up against the head of the bed, so he could properly eat the food. He thanked Freddie silently for his excellent timing too, before starting to eat. It wasn't the best, considering it was hospital food, but it was much better than nothing.

"I don't think you'll be here too long. You did most of the healing while asleep. The other bits take their time," Freddie sat on the bed by Roger's legs. "Apparently your heats might be off or strange for a while."

"That makes sense, I guess," Roger replied, taking another bite of whatever vegetable was on the tray. At least it was warm.

"And erh," Freddie hesitated, they'd never talked about whatever future either might lead, he didn't know if Roger wanted a family life or not, but sub instincts usually kicked and made them want a family. "They think it'll be difficult for you to have children. There was a lot of damage and psychologically it's impossible to say."

"Oh..." He thought about it for a moment. "Well that won't be an issue for a while anyways. I'll cross that bridge when I get there." He definitely didn't plan on having babies anytime soon. Why start worrying now?

"Anyway,” Brian tried to cut away from it, sensing Roger probably wouldn’t want them to focus on how he couldn’t have kids, “Fred, me and Rog were thinking-"

"Always dangerous, dear." 

"And well, we don't really have a band at the moment."

"Yeah." Roger looked up at Freddie. "With the absence of Tim, we're short a bassist, which we'll be in the market for, but also a… lead singer."

"Don't happen to know anyone, do you Fred?" Brian asked, watching as Freddie's face fell. 

He started laughing then (the laugh was a little pinched after so many hours worrying over Roger, but it was still nice to have something cheerful happen). Freddie's own smile returned once he got it, his teeth poking through. 

Freddie was in. 

They were a band.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely support, Kudos and comments we've been getting!!
> 
> This chapter is warning free, and moreover it has the Deaky content some of you were after. The first of the added extras was posted today if anyone is after something more too!
> 
> Just a side note, all comments are still welcome, I'm always happy to discuss any criticisms and explain why I've done certain things (I will refer to my co writer a lot so she is usually aware of the decisions made). All comments are read, and I usually reply to questions and queries, and if you point out a flaw - at any level whether it's a typo or a bigger mistake - I'll try to fix it or change something to make it work. However I can't actually MAKE anyone like this story.
> 
> I don't want to start on the finger pointing game, I don't care personally; but if your problem is that you're reading it and you don't like it I can't fix that, no one is making you read the story, I'm not heading round to your house with a cricket bat to force you to read it.
> 
> There's a lot more I could say on this, and if it outrages you that much by all means comment - you'll get a reply out of it I'm petty, but I'll leave it as above.
> 
> Less depressingly, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story as a whole,  
> Lots of Love,  
> Pluto xxx

"We have to change the name." Freddie announced, "Stone cold Crazy?"

"Oh dear, no." Roger shook his head. "We gotta think about it a bit more, get another good logo from you. Something people won't forget. Something… to the point."

"The Grand dance?" Brian suggested, "What? Did neither of you read C.S.Lewis? Fine, what about rich kids, something shorter and snappier."

"How about Candy?" Roger suggested. "Eye Candy, perhaps. Sweet, leaves an impact, gives you your sugar… no?"

"Candy sounds like a girl band, and the Sweet are already a band." Freddie laughed, but an idea struck him. Go to the opposite of what was expected. "Queen."

"...Queen?" Roger sat up a bit. "As in Her Majesty? Don't tell me THAT doesn't sound like a girl band to you."

"No, dear, listen. Queen's were traditionally subs. Now the monarchs are Doms and the title is gendered. But there's still connotations." Freddie explained, "It would be a statement. I mean look at us. Are we a normal group?"

"No… not a bit really." Roger smiled and nodded a bit. He looked up at Brian. "Queen. I sort of fancy it, don't you?"

"It's certainly eye-catching. I think it fits though." Brian grinned, thinking the name over in his head. "We could get quite experimental with it.”

"Yes, Freddie's got loads of ideas, I know you do, Bri, and… well I could offer some too." When in Smile, Roger hadn't dared make a suggestion or brought a song forward. He had always been too nervous, too afraid of a reprimand or anything like it. But Roger did write songs, a lot of them, and he had tweaks for their current songs as well.

"Yeah, we can do anything you've got," Brian promised, "We can carry through the old system from Smile and just change it to Freddie instead of Tim as far as the management is concerned."

Of course they were self managed, but if people were booking them only the Alphas would be on the paperwork for the deal. "But any money goes three ways. Anything on top of that like royalties goes to the original writer?"

"Yes, that seems fair," Roger agreed with a soft smile. "Well… four ways, counting the bassist. Wonder who that'll be." Unfortunately none of them knew any bassists, or any bassists that needed a project (maybe one or two in bands, but that was it). They'd figure that out next. 

For now, it was a start.

"Push comes to shove we ask Mike to do it," Mike didn't really like Freddie, and he didn't even know Brian, but he wasn't too bad and despite not wanting to be in a band, was always happy to fill in. "But we should get papers out to interview people on Freshers week."

"Yes, sounds like a plan," Roger agreed. "We'll put them up in all the halls at Imperial, especially the music department. I'm sure there must be someone that wants to give themselves a shot."

"I'll get Ealing done." Freddie suggested, "We have no bass and a pretty shit amp so anyone who can repair things would be great. That and they'd need to at least get on with us."

"Yes. Personality matters. They can't be a twat, and they have to treat subs fairly." Roger ran a hand through his hair. "High standards. Hope someone fits the bill."

"We'll find someone," Freddie promised. After a while they had to leave so Roger could get a bed bath, and apparently so he could get to sleep without being distributed. Freddie looked at Brian. "I'm going to stay here tonight. It's the first time he's been asleep naturally and the nurse said there could be nightmares."  
Roger chewed his lip a bit. 

Oh, fantastic. Well he wouldn't be alone at least… but maybe he should be. 

"Freddie, you don't have to do that," Roger told him. "I can manage on my own."

"He's right Fred," Brian had to admire their friendship. He hoped that whatever sub and Dom they had respectively would be fine with it cause it would make life bloody difficult. "You've been here every night. I can stay if it'll put your mind to rest."

"Oh, uh… I-I mean, you really don't have to..." Roger rubbed his arm a bit. "You guys deserve to both be in your own beds, studying or relaxing or just sleeping."

"I'm on reading week, I have nowhere to be," Brian offered. Well, he did have an exam at the end of the week, but that could wait, "I'm happy to stay here with you if you're comfortable with that."

Roger hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, of course. I trust you, Bri. I'd be very grateful if you stayed."

"We'll, now you two have sorted yourselves out, I'm going to get some beauty sleep." Freddie announced, kissing Roger's forehead and waving off as he left.  
"I never know what to make of him." Brian admitted once the singer had gone.

"He's a funny Dom, isn't he?" Roger smiled fondly, shaking his head. "Maybe that's why we get along so well. We like all the same things, and he's so protective too. He's offered to claim me just to protect me before, and he'll tear anyone to pieces for me.'

"Tim hated him. Really didn't even want him coming to the shows." Brian had had to point out a few times that they needed the money. But he could see Tim wasn’t happy.

Brian knew he wasn’t good with conflict, Tim was always good at starting it though. Until recently there hadn’t been anything to set him off though, there hadn’t been a reason for Brian to see just how he could really be. Now he hated how much he’d ignored.

"It was Freddie that pulled me back. Now that really annoyed Tim."

"Makes sense," Roger agreed, shaking his head. "He prevents it if he can help it, but Freddie boxed for years too. It's eye opening when he lets loose, but he's only really done it in front of me… twice, maybe, when doms were really overstepping it.'

"How come he hasn't got himself a sub? He seems to have everything going for him." Brian also wanted to ask why Roger didn't have a Dom, since he was so beautiful and delicate, but he could guess it was about getting to his own place first - and anyway, now wasn’t the time.

"I really don't know," Roger admitted. "I've seen him with a few girls, and a few boys, but no one's fit yet. He deserves the best sub he can get, he really is the most amazing dom, just a bit flower-y and sometimes he just needs a cuddle."

Brian would have felt a twinge of jealousy, but he knew that it wasn't like that between Freddie and Roger. Perhaps in the future it would be, and that did make Brian feel something - he couldn't say what. He didn't know why either, both were perfectly pleasant and nice individuals that deserved love. "It's nice to be around Doms that actually show emotions rather than butt heads together."

"Agreed, and not just, like, passionate emotions, just dying for sex constantly. Can't stand that stuff. It's like some Doms are literally always rock hard, I can't comprehend it." Roger ran a hand through his hair. "I'm guess I'm just too goddamn gorgeous for their brains to process so everything goes to their mouth and their dick."

"Well, you are gorgeous," Brian was nervous as soon as he said it, hoping not to overstep the mark, especially so soon after what had happened, "But really it's lack of self control. Looking at something you want and just grabbing at it is kinda childish."

"Suppose that's right, yeah." Roger's cheeks may have tinted a bit pink, as per usual, but it felt a bit different coming from Brian. He was just… a handsome guy. Made him a little nervous to be honest, but in the good way.

"I better let you get some kip," Brian offered, hoping to not embarrass himself further. "If you need anything just say."

"I will, yeah. Uh… thanks again." Roger laid back a bit. It took him a minute to get comfortable, but he shifted onto his side, closing his eyes. He habitually slipped one arm under the pillow, resting his head on it, and tucked his knees up just slightly. It didn't take long for him to drift off like that.

Brian looked at Roger once he was sure the blond was asleep. He could see how calm and innocent he looked when he was asleep, soft and angelic even in the harsh hospital surrounding.

Roger didn't stir too much. He might've whimpered a bit at some point, but when he felt a gentle touch from Brian, a caress of a face or a little squeeze of his hand, he'd calm right down again.

As soon as Roger was out of hospital they began their search for a bassist. Even without one they were starting to get some attention, using various genres of music rather than just rock, having a fair split of control, not making the sub in the band act differently and having a mixed audience. Queen was definitely making a name for itself, and there was a warmth that never existed before, the three of them blending together closer than ever. 

And it lasted.

After about a year of this, the bassist situation was getting irritating though. Mike had helped out a bit, but was not interested in staying, and the other players tended to get annoyed by the dynamics. Brian was starting give up - that and his research had him at his wits end. Now he was doing teaching on the side and some volunteering at the Uni for the new students.

"Right, I've been volunteered by some moron to help out at the practical sciences disco event." Brian signed, leaning back into the sofa at Roger and Freddie’s flat. He had to show people from engineering and maths course around all day as it was, and now he was doing the tickets for the start of term party too - not that he wasn't happy to help, but standing awkwardly in a disco for two hours was not ideal.

"Aw, you poor dear." Roger shook his head, smiling softly. He'd still been having feelings for Bri, but they hadn't gotten there. They were solid friends, though, and he wasn't a replacement for Freddie, Roger spent plenty of time with the guitarist. He could listen to Brian talk about space dust for ages. "Well… what if I went with you? Kept you company, you know?"

"Do you wanna come with? It's going to be a ball-ache and I know you have biology to study," Brian did want the company, but he didn't see the point of them both suffering through it.

"Of course." He smiled softly. "Won't be too bad, strolling in on the arm of a handsome Alpha, right? I'll wear something nice for you."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Brian grinned cheekily, "But really, I'm not dressing up or anything, wear whatever you like."

"Cheers, darling." Roger winked playfully and looked back down at his biology. He'd just be… cute. So he'd probably go off to Freddie and talk to him about it, to try and decide on something from the stall. 

Which is exactly what he did.

"What about this one?" Roger turned around in the mirror, looking over the top. "I like the cut, but I don't think I suit the pale green."

"You look like a sprout... and that orange one is worse," Freddie was trying to finish logging the receipts during Roger's little fashion show, looking up at various intervals. "Black silk on the rack - the other rack - black trousers and that jacket with the yellow flowers for colour. Which I want back. Who are you trying to impress anyway? Wouldn't be Brian would it?"

"Pff, what would give you that idea?" Roger blushed a little, slipping the shirt off. "Why would I need to impress him? We're level with each other."

"Your normal smart clothes is a fur jacket. But since curly-fry is always on about saving the horses or squirrels or whatever fur is made from, you've stopped using it so much," Freddie looked up and gave him a pointed look. "That and you're blushing."

"Oh… it's reflexive." He shook his head, tugging on a pale pink top, suiting his figure and only coming down to his navel. "How about this? Matches my lips I think.'

"I might have some pinky coloured eyeshadow that goes with it," Freddie nodded in approval, grinning at his friend for having a crush. "Glitter converse?"

"Oh yes, of course." Roger smiled and spun around a bit. "And then… pale blue flares?"

"Hmm... Yeah, how's he dressing?" Freddie looked Roger up and down - he did look very nice, which wasn't unusual - but he didn't normally make this much of an effort.

"He said he wouldn't be dressing up, really," Roger replied with a shrug. "But that's no excuse for me to slack, is it?"

"I guess not. But I bet he won't have even done up his shirt buttons." Freddie filed up the papers, looking at his friend. "I think we've made a profit this month."

"Oh yeah?" Roger walked over, sitting beside him to check. "Yeah… wow, good for us. Proper salesman, and we never even went to business school."

"I barely even go to school." Freddie laughed, to be honest, out of the three of them he had the worse attendance. "Still, have fun tonight - even if you are just keeping a door open."

"We'll certainly try," Roger promised. He was sure they'd have at least some kind of fun. And they had each other, that was something. He showered, smelled sweet, hair perfect and everything else too and let Freddie add some touched of make up. He waited for Brian at the door, small purse attached to his wrist, and pretending he didn't wish he was checking the time.

Brian arrived a few minutes late. Originally he had planned to just wear what he'd had on all day, but the idea of Roger being there had made him change last minute. His hair was as badly straightened as usual - people only really knew about the curls if they'd really hung around with him - and he had his clogs on. "So sorry I'm late... You look, you look brilliant."

"Thanks. I… wanted to look nice, you know? Dressed up as promised." He smiled a bit shyly. "You look quite ruddy and handsome yourself. Ready to go be an adult for the public?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess. I put a few adverts in there for a bassist, hopefully someone isn't too pissed and can read," They walked forward towards the college since it wasn't too far to walk.

"You think they'll all get wasted?" Roger mused, almost concerned for a moment. "I hope no sub and Dom duos make any serious mistakes tonight. Or just Doms seeing a chance to trot off with a helpless sub."

"They've enough helpers up so that all the exits are manned," there were only two or three subs in the practical sciences course anyway, so it wasn’t likely. "Still it's a big thing for the university. Showing diversity by having traditional Dom classes being mixed. I think there's subs in woodwork and engineering now."

"Wonderful. I probably won't be the only biologist, soon, just the first in our group." He smiled and gave Brian's hand a squeeze. "Exciting, isn't it?'

Brian held his hand in return, stealing glances at Roger's smile. He had to admit that the drummer was pleasant on the eye. More than that really. "Might even be some in the PhD programs."

"That'd be something," Roger agreed with a nod. "I'm getting my degree for bio, because… well, it fascinates me, but it makes money, especially in dentistry at this point. Might look into that."

"That sounds... I was going to say nice, but I don't like going to the dentist. Good for you anyway." They entered the building, getting what they needed, "So the band's a hobby then?"

"I'd much rather be a musician… but I don't think it'll ever be a career for me." Roger shook his head, looking around. It wasn't the worst environment anyways. Wouldn't be too bad an evening. "And I'll only be in it for the money, dentistry I mean. Just trying to be practical."

"Maybe, but the world's changing all the time. Maybe you will be a musician. Maybe this Queen thing will kick off," Even Brian doubted what he was saying at this point, they'd not found a bassist and therefore couldn't properly practice, so they couldn't play much, so they couldn't record. Basically they were stuck. "There's been other famous subs in the music business - Dennis Wilson, Mitch Mitchell, Rick Wright supposedly. What's to say you're not next?"

"Well… yeah, I guess you're right." Roger settled with Brian against the wall, near one of the doors. That was sort of their designated point of observation. Roger had gotten a drink for himself, just a juice box for now. Roger was sticking to sealed beverages, no matter how safe this place was.

The party seemed to be more of a drinking match than anything else, but it was reasonably settled down, so they didn’t have a huge amount to do for the first few hours.

"I'm just going to check on the kid over there - I think he's a Dom I think. I can't tell if he's reading our bassist advert or about to throw up."

"I'll let you handle that then," Roger agreed with a little nod. "I'll stay put, so you won't lose me or anything."

Brian thanked him, walking over to the man. As he got closer he realised the scent was definitely submissive. "Uhh, you alright mate?"

"Oh, yeah." The sub looked up at him, brushing a bit of his soft, brown hair back. "Just trying to memorize the number on the advert. I don't have anything to write it down with, silly me."  
He smiled softly, scratching his head and switching his weight from one foot to another. "I've been hoping I might find bandmates here."

"Ahh, yes. I've got a pen, no paper, sorry. The audition is whenever you can... I'm the guitarist, probably should have started with that," Brian genuinely couldn't help but get hopeful every time they met a potential bassist, first sub though. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, uh… John, John Deacon." He held his hand out. "Lovely to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Brian handed him the pen, "Any questions about the band? The drummer is over there if you want info on the rhythm things."

"I'll introduce myself at least." John quickly scrawled the number on the inside of his arm, adding a B next to it, before handing it back to him. "He's the blonde one with the drink?"

"That's the one. Only the lead singer is missing - he’s just at home though." This John guy did seem fairly relaxed and nice. Still had to see if he could play and whether he did fit in with them though.

"Fantastic." John tugged his sleeve back down. The guitarist seemed pretty nice too, for a Dom as well. Maybe this would work out. He'd have his fingers crossed.  
"It appears you were feeling alright," Roger noted, as John walked up to him with Brian. "I'm Roger Taylor." 

"John Deacon, hopefully your bassist." John offered his hand with a soft smile. "Oh, lovely to meet you." Roger took it, shaking his hand politely and looking at Brian. "Good thing you wandered over. Told you it wouldn't be so bad coming tonight'

"Silver linings... Someone's still going to end up sick in a bin," Brian looked back at their new acquaintance. "So we're a mix of sub and Dom and a progressive band. Everything is fair and there's no etiquette or anything needed."

"That's a lovely touch," John said, sounding a bit relieved. 

"Yeah, you'll help me even things out," Roger told John, taking a few sips. "But it's really nice to just be treated as a person."

"Absolutely." John leaned beside Roger, picking up a juice box from the table. "I'm glad Brian and your singer are so open minded."

"I'm just interested in music, not the rules of society. And Freddie - the other member - just likes posing and attention: so he doesn't give a rat's arse about it either." Brian said, sitting down again.

"Lucky us then." Roger and John seemed to get on right away. 

They chatted for a few hours, before John excused himself to go off home. Roger and Brian said their goodbyes, looking over the party again. Not as crowded, but still a small crowd, and the blood to alcohol content had shifted dramatically. "He seems like a lovely guy," Roger mused. "I do hope he can play."

"I hope so. I think we can go home soon, they'll be kicking them out soon," he gestured towards the handful of drunks left wavering around the floor, clinging to each other. "Fancy a dance while the music's on?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied, almost playfully, but also genuinely interested. He gave Brian his hand and let himself be led out onto the floor.

Brian had had social dance at school, but being tall and lanky had made him an awkward dancer at best. Carefully he put his hand on Roger's back near his waist, his other hand extending a little in an informal waltz grasp. "You're a good dancer."

"It's drumming," Roger told him. "I can keep the beat of the music with my steps pretty easily. You're not bad either, though." He twined their fingers together gently, the other hand on Brian's shoulder.

"My fingers are good at keeping time," he wasn't sure if that had sounded like a euphemism or not, but he'd literally meant that he could play guitar well. Brian decided to move on quickly, "not sure the rest of me is that good at it though."

"It's easy, dear, follow my feet." Roger swayed with him gently in time. It did feel fairly romantic, dancing with someone he was… definitely infatuated with. Being so close to Brian's scent, too, his heart had to beat just a bit faster, whether it was instinct or genuine feelings, probably a bit of both. He found himself looking up at Brian, focused on his eyes.

Brian followed on. He looked down and caught Roger's look. He knew Roger had blue eyes. But he'd never really looked. They were so... blue, like the water of a Lily pond or the early morning sky, flecks of grey like ink in water breaking through. "You are beautiful."

"You really think so?" Roger asked, giving his hand a little squeeze. His cheeks had gotten rosy at the notion, not breaking the gaze.

Brian hadn't known he had said it out loud, but it was like everything around him was Roger: the warmth, the smell, the touch. Made some instincts want to kick in. "Course I think so. You're bewitching, ethereal really."

Roger almost melted, then and there. That meant so much, especially coming from Brian. He bit his lip lightly, nodding a little. "Thank you… you're quite handsome yourself, you know."

Brian blushed a little. Obviously Roger was just saying it to be polite, but for a second he let himself imagine it was real. "We should get back- I think the party will be over soon."

"Yes… of course." Roger nodded and stepped back a bit. Bloody hell, he wanted to kiss him, but this was the wrong moment it seemed. He held his hand, walking him back to their place. It would just be a bit longer. Then they could walk back home. Roger hoped the coolness of the evening would help dim the color in his cheeks.

Brian stayed close, but not too much. He would've danced the rest of the night if he could have. But Roger probably wouldn't want to spend so much time with him, and he hoped he wasn't starting to be too obvious. Brian really was crushing on the drummer - but that would basically be taking advantage of their proximity.  
He'd be no better than Tim if he said anything.

"I'm really glad I came with you, Bri," Roger told him, as they wandered towards the apartment. "It was fun. And you would've been bored to death without me, of course." He giggled softly and looked up at him.

"Of course." Brian laughed, as they got into the flat. He looked at Roger again. It would be so easy for him to just lean down a little and press their lips together. Also pretty easy for Roger to smack him and tell him they're just friends. "And thank you, for coming along. It was nice of you."

"It was my pleasure. Much better than studying." Roger stopped by the door. He looked up at him. "Well, uh… thanks again..." He looked into his eyes again. It was like there was a hook in his heart, trying to tug him over.

Brian could feel himself getting closer, barely centimeters from Roger's lips. "Rog-" 

"Did one of you bastards steal my jacket?! I left it at the stall yesterday."

Roger winced. He was going to have to kick Freddie later. 

Damn it, that was his moment! 

But he separated his gaze, looking over at Freddie. "No, we didn't steal your jacket," Roger snapped. "But we may have found you a bassist.”

Freddie huffed. "Oh really? Who?" 

"A young man called John Deacon. He seems perfectly friendly and from what he said he looks to know what he's talking about. Auditioning on Monday."

"He's a sub too," Roger added. "And since he was at the event, I bet he might know a thing or two about the technical side of music and amps."

"Can't wait to meet him." Freddie was intrigued by a sub who knew that sort of thing. It wasn't that he thought they weren't capable, but it was rare that one was taught practical sciences. "You think he's right for us?"

"As long as he can play, not a doubt in my mind that he won't be a perfect fit." Roger sincerely hoped so. Worse case scenario John and him were just friends, but being bandmates with him would be a blast.

"Right, well, that doesn’t sound too bad... I'm going to find that sodding jacket." Freddie waved off, but he was hopeful that the bassist could play.  
Roger sighed softly. He looked back up at Brian. "He's just fantastic at completely taking over a scene, isn't he? Just… barges in and you forget that the rest of the world exists."

"Works really well on stage, some days I could slap him though," like right now, Brian thought. "I guess this is goodnight then, I'll ehh, see you tomorrow." He picked up Roger's hand, kissing his knuckles. He immediately regretted it though, remembering that Tim had done the same and it was a bit weird for someone to do that.

Roger hesitated a moment. He had his hand on the doorknob, aching to kiss his cheek in return. He smiled at him, though, blushing again, before letting go and walking inside, shutting and locking up the door. Once he heard the footsteps fade, he almost growled, tossing his purse across the room. "Damn you, Freddie, you massive cockblock."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Big chapter this time round, bit of a cliff hanger too!! thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, always appreciated!
> 
> A few snippets bubbling about on my blog, always open to requests too, just fire away. I hope you enjoy this chapter,
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto xxx

"Can't be a good bassist if he can't keep time." Freddie muttered, annoyed that John was ten minutes late. 

"Mate, this is the first time you've ever got here on time yourself - anyway, he studies on the other side of campus, cut him some slack."

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be here," Roger added, chewing his lip a bit. He really hoped so. If John turned out to be a flake they’d be back to square one. 

"I'm here, so so sorry I'm late." John stumbled in, book bag in one hand, carrying his bass and amp in the other. "I had an exam, but I got out as quickly as I could."

"That's alright, take your time to set up and read over the music a few times," Brian offered, trying to make it seem less hostile. "This is our lead singer, Freddie Mercury."

"Wonderful to meet you." John set down his gear before smiling and offering his hand. "John Richard Deacon."

"Nice to meet you," Freddie took his hand, but he was getting slightly irritated by the man. "Let's see what you can do."

"Right, of course." John stepped back, plugging the bass and amp in, before quickly tuning. He glanced at the music, deciding to sit down and read for a moment, silently tapped his heel before starting. 

Roger watched him, keeping the time himself. John wasn't missing a beat; He knew the timing. Not only that, but he didn't just play it flatly, he varied his transitions and smoothness, jumping and travelling, so that it sounded interesting, catchy, or steadier in other places. He was damn good, and Roger uncrossed his fingers once he'd gotten through the first few minutes.

'Nice job, Deacy,' he said to himself, smiling softly and leaning on his hand.

Freddie smiled a little. This was good, he nodded to the others - this HAD to be their new bassist. But there was something about him that he couldn't understand.   
"What sort of amp is that?" Brian was grinning, impressed with their new bassist.

"Well it started out as a Fender, but then I started messing with it." John pointed out a few knobs. "I added those on myself, gave it some more tone and possible reverb, and I've tweaked some of the original features just to make it cleaner."

"I'm intrigued now." Freddie didn't really understand much of the technical side, but he knew that sort of fix wasn't the type any old bugger could do. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've always been a bit of a natural, but school certainly helps. I'm studying to be an electrical engineer." John smiled proudly, showing the little gap between his two front teeth. "I know all the basic fixes, though. Won't require a tech with me around." 

"That's quite handy," Roger agreed with a nod.

"Well, that is very convenient. Looks like you're a godsend." Freddie patted him on the back. He really didn't seem like an average sub - not in a bad way - just he didn't appear to have much in common with Freddie. "Let's all play, show him how it sounds all put together, as if there was an audience."

"Fabulous idea." Roger smiled and hopped up, grabbing his sticks and heading to the drums. He'd been itching to play today, and the whole band coming together? 

He was thrilled.

Brian got his guitar, heading up to the 'stage' after Roger. He pulled Freddie aside while the others were distracted. "Maybe best to not do your full stage... Thing," really he was referring to how Freddie tended to sexualise things, and often picked on Brian since he was next to him, so Brian assumed he would be the same to John. "He's new and perfect so let's not scare him off." 

"I don't know what you're on about, darling."

"He better get used to Freddie being himself, dear," Roger mused, twirling his sticks and then catching them in his hand. "You can take it or you can't."

"Well, lets get on with it." Freddie set up his mic, he planned to go all out. Like a sort of test. A lot of people had problems with how he messed with the norms of Dom performers, in that he moved and acted like a sub on stage. If they did keep John (and hopefully they would) that would only get worse since the guy seemed to act more like a Dom than he did sometimes. 

"Which song? Liar?"

"Yes, perfect," Roger agreed. It even had a bass solo in the middle, so John could really show off. "Shall we count in then?" 

"I'm ready whenever you are," John replied.

Freddie waited for the count in - usually Rogers job since the drum tended to come in first. He started singing, going straight for John and ignoring the look of exasperation from Brian. 

He leaned all over the younger man, offering the mic up for backing vocals - which were all silently declined.

John didn't sing. But he didn't flinch either. He stayed steady, he didn't miss playing during Freddie's stunts, he just kept playing. Roger was pretty impressed, but he didn't let himself slip up for that either. This was working. It felt… like a band

The song finished, Freddie grinned, and it looked like they had a bassist. 

Finally.

"It's fair to say, John, now we've heard you, we'd like to offer you a place in the band for certain."

"I'd be happy to oblige," John replied cheerfully, nodding and silencing his bass with a palm on the strings. 

"Yes!" Roger got up from the drums, going over to wrap John in an enthusiastic hug from behind. "I knew it, Deacy, I knew it." 

John giggled and shook his head, keeping his balance and not falling back on Roger with some effort. "Alright, blondie, don't break the bassist."

"Right, right." Roger let go. 'But we should celebrate, have dinner or something."

"I'd love to." John nodded, happy he was being accepted into what seemed to be a close group. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" Fred interrupted, "two subs wandering around when it's getting dark out?"

"Please. No one will touch us." Roger grinned. "And if they try, we'll kick their arses, won't we Deacy?"

"Course we can. I'm sure we can look after ourselves for a few hours without some Dom to leer over us every five minutes."

"Right… well you can always come running back to us if you need us," Freddie reminded him with a cheeky grin. 

"Cheers, we'll see you then." Roger grabbed John's hand and tugged him out. He hadn't been this excited in quite some time. They'd leave John's things there for now, no use walking them around, and they headed downtown. The pair decided to go to a cheap but decent pizzeria, splitting a margherita style and just chatting.

"So...aren't any Doms in your life I should know about, are there?" Roger queried, taking a sip of his soda.

"No, I rather avoid relationships. I find Doms aren't so keen on... well, me. Especially not when I've been mistaken for a Dom a few times." John admitted, taking a bite. "I'm guessing you're with Brian. You go well together."

Roger almost choked. "What? No, no, God, we're not… no." He blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I'm not claimed or anything like that."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I thought - it really seemed like you were a couple at the dance and the way you look at each other." John felt bad he'd assumed that. "I didn't think you were claimed, I just thought you pair were together."

"I… no." Roger chewed his lip a bit. "I mean… I admit that I really do like him. We almost had a moment that night, almost… kiss, actually, but we haven't formally… no."

"I think he likes you back. I could see it. While you were looking at me to see if Freddie could distract me, he was looking at you." John was definitely more observant than people gave him credit for. "How did you almost kiss?"

"We… Well, we'd just gotten back to me and Fred's apartment." Roger remembered the moment down to the last detail. "We were just gazing into each other's eyes… we tend to get lost there… and then we… well, he leaned down and I leaned up. Then Freddie barged over and asked us if we'd stolen his jacket, moment ruined.”

"So he is always like that then?" John found something about Freddie almost infuriating. "Like he hasn't quite realised the rest of the world is happening."

"He's very flamboyant. He loves to be the center of attention… but he can be quite sweet and he'd do anything for his friends." Roger smiled fondly. "He's offered to claim me loads of times just to look after me, but I want him to find a sub. He deserves it."

"I think I'll just have to get used to him. He seems pleasant enough," John could see that Freddie wasn't one of those Dom's who treated subs like shit from how he spoke to Rog and himself - didn’t make him less of a handful. "So you've been a band a while then. How come you didn't have a bass player for so long?"

"We originally had one." Roger picked up a piece of the pizza. "When I joined the band, Freddie wasn't in it. Instead, it was Brian and another Dom: a bassist and a singer called Tim. It was an alright band, but Tim was nearly talented as Freddie. And Tim abused subs terribly… myself included." He took a bite of the food, looking down. He knew his story wasn’t something abnormal, but there was still a little sting when he talked about it all. It wasn’t often he did talk about it.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. Dom's can be... Self righteous. I've never been in a mixed band before but I'm glad it feels safe." John hated that more often than not subs had stories to tell about abusive Doms. "I'm glad you were able to get through that and get a better line up."

Roger nodded a bit. "Freddie was perfect for the job. I wouldn't want anyone else to have stepped in. He just can't play while he sings, not bass anyways, so that's where you come in. You're exactly what we need to shape the future of music.'

"I'm astonished you think so." John nodded, finishing up the crust, "What are the live gigs like? I'm a bit nervous about performing."

"We haven't had a lot, but they're a lot of fun." Roger smiled. "Freddie works the crowd, lots of energy, and people usually buy you a drink. Well, they'll buy Fred drinks, and he'll pass them out to us."

"As long as he's drawing the attention away from me," John didn't mind being on stage too much, so long as he was more in the background. "It's nice to see a band that splits up their profits and such."

"Agreed." Roger continued to munch on the pizza for now, not needing it to waste or get cold. "So… have you ever been in a band before or not? Obviously nothing as cool as this, but any other projects?"

"I was in an all sub group called 'reaction'. I don't think it was ever going to have a chance. I went to one of those sub non mixed schools in Leicester." John started on his last slice, "Lucky it was the working class area or they wouldn't have even considered teaching us engineering or woodwork."

"Lucky you then, to a degree," he mused. "I had to put up quite a fight to get into the bio program. But I had better grades than almost all the doms, so they had to let me through."

"Yeah, it's something else being here. I've never seen so many Doms all in one place. Doesn't half scare you walking alone for classes." John agreed, but being on campus could be overwhelming sometimes. He was happy he had Roger to talk to about it.

"Oh yes." Roger nodded. "It's even more difficult because if I… act out, if I get in trouble, then I'm really screwed, because any excuse to kick me out of the school, you know?" He looked down. "There's a lot of harassment. Small things. But you sort of have to ignore them."

"It's something I think Doms just don't get. Like as much as both Freddie and Brian are nice people and would never treat a sub badly, they can't possibly understand being treated like scum."

"No, never." Roger almost smiled. "Can you imagine subs treating doms that way? Even for just a few days or something."

"They should have a special day for it a year." John laughed a bit, "See how they like being beaten up in the street and having a one in a million chance of doing well by themselves. I mean, I get that impulses and instincts can cause us to need some things, but just to be one one giving the bollocking would be nice."

"Yeah, exactly. Protest." Roger smiled and poked his arm gently. "You're alright, Deacy. I'm really glad you're in my band… and my friend."

"As am I. It's great to know another sub who gets what I'm talking about." John grinned in return. "And the rest of the band at least seems sympathetic, even if they don't get it."

"Agreed." Roger finished the last of his soda. "Are you up for a scoop of ice cream at the parlor before we take you home? There's a good one nearby."

"I'd love that." John smiled, having finished off his food too. "For what it's worth, I really do think you and Brian would be good for eachother."

"Thanks." Roger stood up with a little sigh, shaking his head. "So would I." 

The two wandered off to the honey little parlor, each getting a scoop with varied toppings. Roger had gone for chocolate with some churro dust and ganache, John had gone for vanilla, with caramel sauce and cookie bits. It was quite a nice evening, and Rog was a bit of a ball of blonde sunshine when he came home, if a tired one.

"Someone looks chuffed." Freddie called from his sewing machine - not a typical dom possession, in fact he’d had to get Roger to buy it for him. "Had a nice time?"

"It was lovely." Roger smiled and wandered over. "John's fabulous. It's so nice having him in the group, just having another sub, and he's… brilliant."

"He's... Odd. Not unpleasant or anything of the sort. But I can't quite put my finger on it." Freddie looked up at Roger, "Still, he's a miracle on the bass and Brian said the amp was genius and you seem happy - I think once he's warmed up a bit it'll really go off."

"Yes, absolutely," Roger agreed with a nod. "He didn't seem too put off by your moves either. Seems like he'll be great really. And if he writes, even just bass lines, we can definitely build onto that."

"He could take a look at Stone Cold Crazy if he wants," it was an old song Freddie had written (but never shown) for The Wreckage, since then both Brian and Roger had developed it a little and fixed it up, but it was still missing something. "Oh and for God's sake do something about Brian. Poor bugger was practically drooling."

"You too?" Roger gaped at him. "You and John can read him better than I can. I mean, after you cockblocked us on Tuesday, I've been trying to stop thinking about it."

"What did I do? I was just minding my own business," Freddie couldn't remember anything in particular about Tuesday, "Oh I found my jacket- it was in my bag."

"Fuck off," Roger groaned, rubbing his face. "We were nearly kissing until you barged over and demanded we fork over that rag. Taken your jacket… Brian wouldn't, and I wouldn't take your clothes unless they were decent looking. That jacket isn't even near my color."

"Ah. How very dare you!" He was laughing, exaggerating his movements as he put his hand to his chest, "That jacket is vintage. Edwardian bedcoats are a rare antiquity that only the most upper class subs would have worn, I'll have you know."

"Vintage or antique, Fred?" Roger smiled a bit. "Not everything old is cool.'

"I'll remember that next time you get excited over an old car," Freddie dead panned. "Point is... I can't remember the point - just do something about curly fry."

"Thanks a lot, you're a great help." Roger shook his head. "I'll… figure something out, I suppose. Just, uh… yeah. Moving on, what exactly are YOU doing?"

"Sewing machine and a bunch of material: what does it look like?" Freddie waved a spool at him, but then unclipped his work, "Stage outfits."

"Stage outfits… right. For yourself? Or did you expect something of us?" Roger glanced over at him. He couldn't imagine what Freddie could be coming up with. He was a… an interesting man with interesting taste.

"I've done yours" Fred pointed to a folded piece nearby. Roger's was a slightly revealing twist on a traditional sub gown. It was long and meant to be worn with trousers, and instead of fastening securely it was open, almost like a cloak. "I've left the arms loose and it's light so don't whine that it's too hot. I've got to measure Brian since he's taller than us, John's about the same so I've done something similar for him. Everything in black and white - silver thread for detail."

"Oh..." Roger got up and wandered over to it. He held up his to inspection, looking it over with a fair amount of awe. He… actually really liked it. "It's lovely, actually. I won't be embarrassed to prance around in it. Good job, Freddie.'

"Thank you, dear. I'm trying to bend some stereotypes. So Brian is getting a Dom three piece, but with too many decorations and sparkly bits and rounder cuts."  
Freddie explained, "I might just put John in Dom clothes, but that depends if he feels comfortable and safe doing so."

"You never know." Roger shrugged. "I think he'd be pretty comfortable really. He's a sub, no doubt, but he's quite firm and assertive. And engineering… he does not conform to the norm, not even a bit."

"Good. I want people who love their expectations confused. I want those who uphold the norms to be scared." Freddie looked up at Roger. "I want all the people who don't fit in to find a place with us."

"Yeah. That's an excellent mission statement." Roger smiled and nodded. "Things are sounding better and better for Queen, aren't they?"

"One day we might even get in the top 40." Freddie laughed, it was unlikely, but there was nothing wrong with hoping. "I think now especially we have the dream team."

"Oh yes. A tree that's also an astrophysicist, a flowery Dom that likes to dress as a sub, a hardcore sub who carries himself like a Dom, and then the sex appeal, blonde and beautiful and ready to give em the old razzle dazzle." He winked and blew Freddie a kiss.

"Modest as ever, Rog, modest as ever." Freddie had to giggle a bit though. "Are there any shows booked?"

"Sadly no, not at the moment. But I'm working on that." Roger folded the garb again, sitting back down. "Maybe now that we're a complete set, we'll have a better shot."  
"I should think so. It makes more sense," Freddie got the machine on again, half way through his own piece. "It's really starting to feel like we might become something."  
"I hope so." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We've got the talent. We just need the right connections."

"sooo..." Freddie changed the subject, it was no use dwelling on what might be. "You and the poodle, huh?"

"Stop," Roger whined. "I don't know what to do, alright? How do you approach something like this?"

"Make it obvious you are available and like him?" Freddie suggested, not looking up from his work, "He probably wanted to give you space from what happened last summer."

"Yeah." Roger scratched his head. "But… well, it's so obvious to you and John. What should I do? How do I get more obvious?"

"How am I supposed to know? Does it look like my love life isn't on life support?" Freddie huffed. Bloody Roger getting all the love drama, "Be like the subs in those cringy films. Spill your drink on him, get an eyelash in your eye, forget your keys and have to stay at his."

"Christ. You're no help then." Roger shifted a little. "Well… I'll figure something else, I guess."

***

"Fred! Roger! I know you're both hungover, but open the door." It was early on a Sunday morning, and likely there was too much drink the night before, not that it seemed to bother Brian who had given up knocking on their front door and just tapped on their open window. "We've got a show booked."

Roger sighed softly and rubbed his face. He was feeling somewhat hungover, but it could've been worse. Well, that and there was a bit of a twisting pain in his lower belly. Roger hoped it was just another effect of the alcohol. "Alright, alright, Bri. I get it." 

Roger glanced at Freddie, who was on the sofa looking a little worse for wear. A lot worse for wear actually, and shook his head before wandering to the door. He opened it, Brian's scent striking him. "It's early, Brimi.”

"Eight isn't early. We've got a show booked." Brian caught a whiff of him, a mix of hair spray and cigarettes and alcohol. And something else he couldn't identify, but drew him in a little. "Large ale house just outside of Loughborough. It's not too far as long as we're back before that snow patch on Tuesday. Audience sits around three hundred, but they expect it to be overflowing."

"Really?" Roger perked up immediately. "That's smashing. I'll slap Freddie awake then, and we'll get on the road. Fred has our new stage gear and everything made up for us. Have you seen it? You'll be even more stunning than usual.'

"Slap me and I swear I'll bite you." Freddie called, groaning as he got up and (with a blanket wrapped around him) headed to the door. "What's happening? It's too early for this."

"We have a gig," Roger told him with a grin. "Three hundred plus people, Freddie, it's going to be overflowing! I can hardly wait."

"Seriously?" Freddie sparked up, gripping Roger's arm, "First gig as a full band... Good job I got everything finished up." He turned on his heel to get the costumes.   
"Dare I ask?" Brian followed Roger in closely. More closely than necessary.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Fred," Roger replied softly, sounding exasperated at the idea. He didn't say anything about Brian, wandering after the singer anyways.  
Freddie laughed, he wasn't going to do anything to make Roger uncomfortable, but just how strung up Roger seemed to be about his crush was funny. 

"So Roger, a sub gown with Dom features, Brian; Dom suit with sub decor," he handed the two their clothes, "I'll get John's Dom suit to him after I've had a nap."

"Thanks, Fred." Roger smiled and nodded. "I'll wait till show time to put it in. But look yours over, Bri, he sewed it up himself. It'll look wonderful on you."

Brian did look over it, seeing how it was a normal three piece in white, but then he saw the beads and sequins on the trims, the black silk lining, the curved cuts and the v style neck. Freddie must've adjusted the waist to sit higher than usual. The whole thing accentuating typically sub features. "This is incredible, mate."

"I know, dear, I know," Freddie replied, brushing his hair out a bit. 

"We'll really look like a proper band today," Roger mused. "Uniform, and we'll play together just as tight."

"Just you wait and see what I'm wearing." Freddie had kept his own costume pretty secretive. "Fuck it, I'm awake now. I'll go get these to John. Rog, why don't you get yourself and Brian some tea?"

"Tea, yes. Of course." Roger looked at Brian. "I'll get it boiling. You fancy any breakfast with that? We have a few eggs and a loaf of white bread. I could make it into French toast."

"I'll just have whatever you're having, I don't want to cause a fuss," Brian had never seen Roger so... Domestic. probably a sub thing. "French toast is fine."

Roger nodded and walked into the kitchen. It would take less eggs if he was dipping the bread and not trying to scramble them or something. He cut the slices in half, making neat little triangles before getting to work dipping and frying them. His secret was adding a touch of vanilla and cream to the eggs, giving a bit of an added sweetness to the toast. Roger was able to find a bit of syrup, which made him quite relieved.

He set the food on the plates, grabbing silverware and setting it down. "I'll grab the tea, but you can go ahead and get started, dear." Roger told him.

Dear? It confused the guitarist that Roger had referred to him like that. It confused him even more that he enjoyed it. Brian took a small bite, for the sake of giving Roger some time to get to the table. It was nice though. Smelt great too - something did anyway. "You really cook like an expert. Really well done."

"Thanks." Roger smiled and brought the tea over, setting it down at either place. "This dish isn't that bad. Better than trying to make sunnies. I have a bad habit of breaking the yoke."

"I can't even cook, so already you're being far more impressive." Brian felt the need to keep praising him and making sure he felt good about himself. "You're looking well today."

"Not feeling at peak, surprisingly," Roger admitted. "But I am having a great hair day, it seems. Very voluminous. Thanks for noticing." He nibbled on his toast for now, not incredibly hungry.

"I have to admit I'm looking forward to seeing how the stage costume looks on you - well on everyone really." But mostly Roger.

Roger desperately wished he had worn a 'kiss the cook' apron right about then. He blushed just a little, leaning on his hand. "I'm sure it'll suit me well. Freddie knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, you should leave your hair down and natural - show off how it's looking today," Brian sipped his tea, swirling it in his mug. "Do you want help taking your equipment across?" He felt the need to prove that he could function as a strong alpha.

"I… yeah. It'd help things go a lot quicker." Roger nodded, poking a spot on his plate that wasn't even near the toast. He wasn't paying attention at all. "I appreciate it, thanks."

"No problem, love." Brian practically kicked himself for saying the endearment. "You feeling alright? You've barely touched your food."

"Just a bit nervous." Roger brushed his lower lip with his teeth. "It's a big show tonight. Biggest we've ever done. Our first show as a quartet."

"I'd say we're ready. We work well, our set list is great, we've practised plenty covers in case we do an encore," Brian thought about it more and more, they really were ready. "And we'll look like a proper band. You'll do fantastic."

"Thanks. You will too." Roger shifted a little, feeling his lower abdomen painfully twist again. It almost felt like the beginning of a heat, a warning sign, but he'd be alright. He'd probably have a day or two to go then.

"Just try to keep your strength up for tonight." Brian wafted his shirt- it was getting too warm in the kitchen, "Well, thank you for a lovely breakfast, I better head along to get some work in. I'll be around about six ish to help with your kit and amps."

"See you then." Roger waved and watched him go, sighing softly. Well… that was something. Maybe Freddie would be happy. 

Roger knew his heat must be around the corner too. Before his heat there were pretty regular symptoms, before the real ones kicked in. Dizzy spells, loss of appetite. In a few days he'd be burning up from the inside out if he wasn't careful. He'd have to grab suppressants when he got back from the show, have Freddie remind him.

***

"Okay, okay, darlings, put them down there!" Freddie signalled to where he wanted the equipment. Brian carried the bits through with the help of John, who looked about ready to smack Freddie if he kept changing his mind. "I'm putting it here," Brian gave up dumping the amp, "it'll not matter and there only 30 minutes to the show."

"Jesus, Freddie, it's a simple set up for a simple gig," John groaned. "Will you just get over it? You can show off all you want but give us a break."

"Oh, no, it has to be just perfect. I don't do anything less, dear," Freddie took the one thing he had carried out, his mic stand, and put it onto the stage. "If we curve it out it's more encapsulating. One end for each string instrument, drummer on the rise in the centre and I'll cover the forefront."

"Whatever you say." John huffed and walked off to tune his bass. 

"Whiney today," Roger noted, watching the other sub saunter away. "You could give him a break, though, Freddie."

"It's just like he doesn't take the whole thing seriously," Freddie was dead set on having music as a future, and nothing would stop him, and perhaps it was realism and the constant fear of society that made John afraid to act out. After all, what was the worst that could happen? "I don't see what the problem is."

"I mean...he is a brilliant engineer and exceptional in school," Roger pointed out. "He still attends every exam and lecture. Maybe he doesn't...I mean, we're not guaranteed to take off, Freddie."

"No... But a little belief in ourselves would be a start." Freddie huffed, there was already people coming in, "I'd just like to see him look a bit less... I don't know, a bit less like he was about to get glassed."

Roger just shook his head. "Right. I'm gonna tune my drums, just in case. Make sure we're completely ready on my end."

"Right, I've got to warm up my voice a bit, is there anything else needing done?" Freddie looked Roger over, probably the nerves making him look clammy.

"No, that should be all." Roger shifted a little in place. He was a bit uncomfortable, starting to feel warm. Maybe his heat was coming sooner than he thought. He shook it off, twirling his sticks a bit. "Remind me to stop by the pharmacy on the way home."

"Sure, coming up to... Sub time?" Freddie asked, still a bit awkward around the subject, it wasn't like Doms were taught anything much about the topic. "Will you be okay around a room full of Doms?"

"I can make it through the show," he promised. "Might just crash after… fever coming on, but I can definitely play."

"Right. We'll just say if you need anything, Brian's closest to you, but I'll be wandering around." Freddie patted him on the back. "We better get our outfits on and get playing."

"That's what we were hired for." Roger smiled and set the sticks down, heading backstage. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but it looked natural. He slipped into the top that Freddie had made him, twirling in it a bit. It did look good on him; He sort of liked the sub appeal really. Just not the discrimination, otherwise he didn't mind subbing a bit.

Brian stepped into the room, freshly dressed in his suit, tuning his guitar in his other hand. Without looking up he could tell it was Roger just by scent. "I think they're ready for- you look beautiful."

Roger turned and looked at him, twirling a strand of his hair. "You think so? I mean, Freddie did do a wonderful job with the outfit-"

"The outfit just compliments the natural looks." Brian could barely stop himself from looking Roger up and down, trying his best to act civilised. He stepped closer to gently unwind a strand of Roger's hair that had got caught in the top button. "Divine."

"Oh.." Roger watched him, heart ticking nervously in his chest. Oh goodness. Brian was certainly not helping his physical situation. He was going to get horny if he wasn't careful. "I… thank you. You look as becoming as always, Bri."

Brian leaned down, breathing in the scent of warm soap and cinnamon that was Roger. Should he make a move? Fuck it, he pressed a kiss into Roger's cheek, enough of an action that it was still a move without being forced or too forward.

Roger swallowed a bit, closing his eyes at the contact. He looked up at Brian, gently brushing his fingers across the Alpha's cheek. It was gentle; for a drummer especially, Roger's hands were very soft. But that gave Roger a bit of courage too, like he wasn't overstepping a boundary if he wanted to kiss him too. 

"Two minutes," John stated knocking on the wall as he walked past. 

Roger huffed and glanced at the doorway, then Brian again. "Good luck out there."

"You too."

It was an audience of two hundred and fifty, several short of what they were promised. The weather had turned and the storm had already stranded people, others just not wanting to risk making journeys - so that was explainable - they weren’t too disheartened: it was enough of an audience for them. 

They kicked off with Liar, getting into the swing of the show and managing to hold the crowd's attention for the full two hours. While Roger was obviously stuck on the drums, John and Brian kept close by - neither being super confident, not compared to their bond front man. Freddie pranced around a lot, somehow managing to break the mic stand in half and play it off as cool. By the end they had given themselves a short interval so they could do the encore, having only lost three or four audience members in the process.

Roger felt absolutely electric throughout the show. He was loving absolutely every moment of it, playing and singing his heart out, and he was anything but stationary on his stool. The reaction of the audience surprised him and thrilled him. 

Queen was holding them in; It seemed that they belonged there. 

"That… that was really something else," John admitted, walking backstage with the others. "I mean… I never thought we'd have such a pull, not in our first real show."

"The 'pull' is about to become a tug," Freddie pulled his shirt off, revealing the jumpsuit fully, it was very low cut imitating the sub overdress usually worn over several layers. But not this, it was very revealing, very bold and very Freddie. "We can do covers now, let the audience join in with things they really know."

"Sakes alive," John mumbled, looking at the singer for a long minute. "You're one courageous soul, Freddie Mercury." 

"That's what makes us stand out, John." Roger grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

Brian nodded, following up behind the others. While the entire room looked at Freddie singing big spender, Brian looked at the drummer, admiring his level of skill and grace on an instrument not normally associated with care or gentleness.

Roger was still having a blast. He stole glances at Brian, always smiling, maybe even giving him a wink once or twice. Roger knew it wasn't the time to flirt - it was probably instinct, his scent, that was making Brian closer than normal. An Omega going into heat attracts a lot of attention, naturally. But he couldn't help himself. It felt so right, so easy, and he'd been waiting so long already, probably too long.

"Alright, alright, lovies, we'll do one more song," Freddie grinned at the crowd, most of which were drunk by now. "How about a bit of jailhouse rock?" They'd been invited for drinks already, as soon as they finished up.

"Let's hear it, naughty boy!" someone called from the crowd, evoking a lot more cheering. 

"You heard the man!" Roger counted them into it with that, and the room erupted when they reached the chorus like never before.

As soon as the song ended they were invited to have some drinks. Not just the two alphas, but for once as a band they were given a free round. Not that the band’s drummer was looking great even with the promise of alcohol.

"Rog, love, are you okay?" Brian asked, trying to raise his voice above the noise.

"Don't feel all that well," he admitted, leaning on his hand. "It's… it's how I get before heat… it makes me sick, I get a fever, and… cramps and..." He was starting to feel worse now, and the smells of all the alphas around him were making it worse.

"Oh… eh, do you want to go home?" Brian asked, not sure exactly what would happen if Roger stayed. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you took the van. There's buses every two hours anyway."

Roger nodded a bit. "Gotta stop at my pharmacy… pills will help." He gritted his teeth, feeling his abdomen tense up. "Fuck..."

"Okay..." Brian looked him over. Should he go get Freddie? Maybe John would be better since he was a sub too. "Do you need help with... Eh, getting home?"

"Yeah, not gonna be able to drive. Maybe the bus but..." He was a little bit nervous about being alone. Subs going into heat were incredibly vulnerable to be taken advantage of.

"Right," he'd never be able to find one of the other two in time, "I'll drive you home. If you're comfortable with that, I mean I know it's not brilliant to be so close to an alpha."

"No, no...please." Roger looked at him. "It's my only chance. I have to get out of here."

"Come on then," Brian was about to take his hand to lead him out, but what if that just made things worse? "Do you have the keys on you?"  
"Fuck… Freddie's bag, backstage." Roger glances back in that direction. "We can go out the back."

It was crowded, briefly Brian thought he could hear Fred's voice, and he considered calling out for help. But he knew that Freddie's voice carried and he could be anywhere. By now there were alphas sniffing the air, the room was getting hot and there were no clear ways to go round, they'd need to go through people. "Stay close to me."

"Will do." Roger stuck to Brian's side, letting the other keep a hand on his back and guide him through the crowd. Getting backstage was a bit relieving itself. He could catch his breath and have just a drop of space.

Brian grabbed Freddie's rucksack, going through the pockets until he found the keys. He led Roger through the fire doors at the back, guiding him to the van. Quickly he left the parking and got on the main road, carefully driving in the downpour of snow and darkness. "Where's the chemists from here?"

"Almost home, middle of town." Roger wiped his face a bit with his sleeve. He was getting a bit sweated up from the fever now. "It's gonna be a bit of a drive but there's a lot of… snow.'

"The storm’s got worse." In a way, Brian was glad he was driving, his eyesight was better and he was less of a boy racer than Roger, not to mention Roger was wincing in pain at momentary intervals. "Best to get enough to last a while, looks like we'll probably be stranded."

"I hope it's open," he added under his breath. "Well let's roll then. Is everything packed in the van?"

"John's still got his bass and whatever's left of Fred's microphone. Probably the tambourine too, but everything important I put away." Brian glanced at him as the pub disappeared out the rear view mirror.

Roger laid back the seat a bit. There was no way he was going to be comfortable, that was impossible. But he could make the best of it for now, just breathing and trying to untense his muscles a bit.

Brian looked at him as the late night traffic ground to a halt under the conditions and contraflow. On a good day it could take forty- five minutes or more to drive home, but it was dark, icy, and the traffic was barely moving. Even when they reached their turn off after half an hour it didn't look good. "Shit... I think the a road is closed."

"Damn it." Roger gritted his teeth. "God, we… we have to turn back or something. If we can't make it home..." He didn't want them to get stranded anywhere. They might have to stop at a motel or something.

"Can you not just last a night or something?" What did Brian know about this? He didn't think it would cause pain or anything, and the other alphas had always said that it was often just subs being needy and whiny. "Can't be that bad, can it?"

"You can't comprehend the intensity of this cycle," he said softly. "You don't… I feel like I'm on fire, inside, everything, I can't eat, I'm lucky if I can sleep. And regardless, we can't spend tonight in this van, so we better find someplace to be."

"Right..." well that told him, although he was beginning to question the things he'd heard other Doms say now. "The back road is on a higher part: shouldn’t be snowed under, it'll take longer but we'd get to your flat quicker. Goes nowhere near the centre though."

"It's too late, pharmacy's closed." Roger shook his head. "I'm just gonna… have to just… try and relax."

"There must be a natural suppressant," Not sex, obviously - since he was the only Dom there and that would be taking advantage. But in ancient times they had to have done something. "I heard somewhere that sipping vinegar and staying cold was supposed to help."

"I try to take a sip of vinegar, I'm gonna throw up everything I haven't eaten." Roger shook his head. "We'll figure something out. Let's get home before I get slick."

"Before you get what?" Brian raised his eyebrows, what the hell did that mean? They were on the right road now, and luckily it was clear, so they were getting closer to home. Not that the fact was putting anyone at ease.

"Uh… when Omegas are in heat they produce a slick," he told him, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "It's… pretty gross, like I'm producing lube, too much of it. So, uh… yeah." Roger chewed his lip a bit. "Anyways, let's just focus on getting there."

The scientist in Brian wanted to ask more, but doing so would reach a level of awkward their still fairly new friendship wouldn't handle. He could still blame his lack of education on the subject for not knowing anything. It definitely wasn’t talked about between Alphas.

Instead, the guitarist chose to stay silent the rest of the way. The snow had picked up as he parked up in the bay. "Rog? Still in there?"

"Mmhmm." Roger was feeling significantly worse. Brian's scent and being so close was giving him some unruly thoughts to add to his feverish, aching state. "Just… have to get inside." 

As soon as he opened the door, Roger was shaking from the cold. He forced himself onto his feet, closing the door and leaning against the door of the car. He could make it.. he just needed to gain his bearings.

Brian rounded the left side of the car to help Roger, seeing as he was struggling a bit. They made it the first few steps fine, but the ice and lack of grip on his clog soles made him stumble slightly into Roger, getting a proper scent of the omega now in heat. "Shit sorry... Let's just get inside."

Roger just nodded. He was exhausting himself enough in that sense, he didn't need to open his mouth. He let Brian set him on the sofa, where he shifted onto his side, whimpering softly in pain and shaking his head. This was serious.

"Roger, love?" Brian approached the couch slowly, like one would a wild animal. "Do you need anything? Would it be best if I left?" Would he even be able to get home? He didn't live far, but with the weather god knows how long it would take.

Roger shook his head, looking up at him. His eyes were big and teary, but also… seemed to be searching Brian's face and features. Roger, despite the pain, was getting more and more needy. "Don't leave… please." Roger reached out to him, wanting Brian closer.

"I won't, I promise." Brian crouched down so he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. He stroked some loose hair away from Roger's face, "you're burning up."

"See… see why I-I needed the pills," he said softly, leaning into Brian's touch. He rested his hand on Brian's wrist, biting his lip a bit. "Mm… s'only bearable when you have a partner."

"Have you ever had a partner?" Brian asked quietly, but the thought of someone else dealing with Roger when he was like this annoyed him. Especially if it had been Tim.

"No… always took suppressants… Tim didn't care, wanted nothing to do with it." Roger gave Brian's hand a slight squeeze. "I… I really… Brian, if I could have anyone..."

"If you could have anyone, what?" Brian was starting to think he had been barking up the wrong tree, perhaps he should have gone to find Freddie. He'd probably know what was going on better, or how to fix it.

"You're perfect," Roger told him. "If… If you were my Alpha, I'd be so… so relieved and secure and I'd make you happy, I promise." He squeezed Brian's hand again, closing his eyes. "It's getting worse.."

"Rog, just take your time," Brian tried to soothe him somewhat, but everything was starting to go straight to his instincts. "It's just the heat talking, I'll not judge you."

"No, no it's not." Roger groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Usual thanks and love to everyone, this chapter switches around a lot between the two couples perspectives so just watch out for that.
> 
> There might be a few snippets of a dark verse on my tumblr soon if anyone wants to check out or request, and theres still the added extras for the original verse!
> 
> Lots of love and cuddles,  
> Honey xxx

"Damn it, I've been wanting to tell you for ages, and then we almost kissed after the dance, and-and then tonight when you kissed my cheek and told me I was beautiful... all-all John and Fred ever do is ask me what I'm going to do about you because you make me crazy and all I want to do is be yours..."

Brian couldn't speak. This was... Well it was everything. 

He sincerely hoped that it wasn't the heat making him say it. Roger liked him back, the last few months he'd spent pining over the blond hadn't been in vain. Something of the dominant impulse came out in him, he'd already lost making the first confession, but he could do something about the next events. Slowly and wordlessly he ducked his head down and met Roger's lips, a careful kiss becoming hungry.

Roger kissed back with what could only be described as need. His entire body was screaming at him, relieved for the start, but begging for more. Roger knew it was the only way he was going to find relief. He kept a tight hold on Brian's shoulder, almost trying to hold onto him, ensuring that he didn't go.

Brian leaned over his knees to be more above Roger, tangling up his fingers in the golden locks. It was all he could do to stop his hands drifting lower, fighting alpha instincts to just take what he wanted. He pulled away from the kiss when they both needed air. "Roger, promise me while there is still some sense in you that this is what you want."

"I promise," he assured him. "This is totally consensual, Bri. Not gonna get in trouble or anything, I swear." Roger looked up at him. He really did want this, he was absolutely certain.

"Alright then," THIS was a solution he had heard of from most Doms. Carefully he pulled Roger into his chest, kissing his lips as he did so. Now he had his arms fully around the drummer Brian could smell his scent, like the promise of food to the famished. He let his hands inch up underneath Roger's shirt. "You're so beautiful, Roger."

"Mm… you have no idea..." Roger held him close, eyes closed and licking his lips. He held onto his shoulders, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "I've been thinking about this for… well, too long really, but I'm gonna make it as good for you as it is for me, promise."

"You have nothing to prove. This isn't about me." Brian knew that wasn't usual alpha behaviour, but he wanted Roger to know that not everyone was like Tim.

Instead he manoeuvred them so he was on top of Roger, quickly pulling his shirt off. "Let's go to the bedroom... Then you can know what a good time is, Omega."

Roger smiled with some excitement. He nodded quickly, putting his arms and legs around Brian like a koala and kept himself be carried off to the bedroom. Burying his face in Brian's neck, he took a few breaths and pressed a kiss or two. His heart was racing and he couldnt be more thrilled.

A good time… he could hardly wait. 

***

"John!" Freddie called across the half empty pub. "I think we're fucked. The snow's all over the roads and pinky and perky have taken the fucking van."

"What?" John walked over, hands on his hips. "Why the… why would they take off on us like that? Left us stranded here, what kind of band mates are they?"

"Deaks, love, I think Roger was needing suppressants." Freddie didn't like that John immediately went on the attack, as if he thought they were disloyal as a band. "He must've needed them badly and gone home. Brian probably wanted to get back to his studies. They'll be back when they can."

John shook his head, leaning on the counter. "They're probably fucking. They've been eye fucking for god knows how long, as long as I've known them. This was their big chance and they took it. We won't see them again tonight, guaranteed."

"Look, as far as I see it, we're stuck here regardless of what they’re doing, darling." Freddie waved him off, putting on a jumper (the cold was reaching the inside that wasn't particularly well heated. "I'm going to get something hot and see if we can crash here tonight."

"Off you go then, I guess." John looked down, sighing softly. It had gone from the biggest adrenaline rush to being trapped in a somewhat dirty pub with Freddie and a bunch of drunk strangers. Of course it wouldn't end well.

"Fine then." Freddie couldn't help but snark, damn near walking into someone as he left, didn't bother apologising. He was TRYING to be nice to John, but clearly his efforts were wasted.

The woman walking the other way gave John a dirty look. "Shouldn't you keep him under better control?"

"He's not mine," John replied flatly. "And why should a sub loom after a Dom anyways?"

"Oh, I thought you were his..." She didn't need to explain herself to a sub, "None of your concern. Just stay out the way."

"I wasn't in your way, cow," John replied, crossing his arms. "You approached me.'

The woman, a typical business like alpha who's main intent in life was to get children out of her sub and keep up public appearances, certainly did not tolerate that. "I think you'll find that if you don't drop your eyes and fall on your knees this instant you'll regret it."

"I'll do no such thing." John glared, straightening up a bit and squaring his shoulders. "You'll do well to go on your merry way. I'm not your typical sub."

The woman snapped, smacking his across the face with an unforgiving force. The commotion must've been what drew others in, a small group of Doms entered.

"What's going on here?"

"Bitch," John almost growled. He didn't want to hit a woman, and he was in fact a sub. "You're fucking around with the wrong guy. Kindly piss off, please."

"You can't talk to one of your betters like that, little sub." One of the group stepped forward, "I think this silly little omega just needs to learn a lesson."

"Don't touch me!" John snapped. But he had basically backed himself against a wall. He was stuck.

The Dom crept closer, stroking a finger down John's face, "I'm allowed to do as I please. You're not allowed to stop me."

John whimpered a little, but didn't speak. He still looked defiant, but also somewhat scared. Damn it, why couldn't he have just been a Dom instead so he could kick her ass? Why did she have to be a girl?

"Dearie! I've booked one of the upstai- what's happened here then?" Freddie barged in, immediately noticing the cold atmosphere. "Is there any particular reason you're all cornering a defenceless sub? If the lot of you would kindly get to fuck, that would be appreciated."

"He was speaking out of term," the first female Dom replied. "He acts like he had any sort of authority or right to talk down to us and not suffer consequences."

"Yeah, I know." Freddie answered like it was obvious, gliding with an almost balletic grace to square up to her. "Probably because he has got authority. And as far as having the right, he is perfectly equal to you. So I ask you again, scram."

"You wanna square up, pansy?" another Dom asked, a male one that was a bit bigger than the singer. "I'll knock your ugly teeth back in place for you."

"They've tried." Freddie looked him over, he was big, by all means, but it was mostly fat volume rather than muscle. "Tell me, are those scars from losing fights? Or just did you always have a face like a slapped arse?"

"You little shit-"

"Gentleman, please." The Alpha owner of the pub had walked over. "These two were the entertainment and have a room for the night, and none of you do. I suggest you calm down and leave them be or you'll be out in the snow." .

The Doms left, growling slightly as they made their way to the door, making sure to shoulder Freddie on the way out. Freddie nodded his thanks to the owner - who he'd been chatting to earlier and seemed to be very open to sub rights for someone elderly (then again the man had eight sub children). "Let's just go upstairs. It's late and I need a word."

"Sounds good," John agreed softly. He followed Freddie up to the room, hands in his jean pockets.

Had he done something wrong? He didn't feel as if he had, but having Freddie put out there like that… something about it made him feel guilty.

"What the hell happened?" Fred shut the door behind him as they got to the room, standing against the door, "did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't hurt me." John shook his head. "It… they told me to keep my sub under control, referring to you. I corrected the lady, she told me to get on my knees and I said fuck off. Then the crowd arrived."

"Why didn't you just pretend to be a Dom for god's sake?" It wasn't the first time someone had assumed he was a sub. Given he was wearing one of Roger's jumpers he probably smelt like one too which wasn't helping. "It's not like you act like one or anything."

"I don't know. Didn't think of it." John sat down on the bed. "It's not something I've ever done before, but it just gets to me, how subs are treated. I was offended for you, then myself."

"I don't care about it, just one of those things," Freddie tried to make his demeanor calming enough to get John to relax. "Is that why you act very... Unsubby?"

"Yes, if we're defining Sub traditionally." John shrugged. "It's just how I act, I'm not trying to act like a Sub or a Dom. I'm just trying to act like… me."

"Oh, I assumed it was for a reason. That you really wanted to get the idea out there." Freddie took a seat on the chair next to the bed. "I thought you were looking for trouble."

"No, 'course not." John shook his head, looking back at Freddie. "I just want to exist, be happy, not have to worry about what other people think about me because of my nomination. I'm an engineer, a good engineer, and that doesn't matter because I'm meant to carry children. That doesn't seem right to me. I'll fight it as much as I have to, when I have to, but not if I don't.'

"I-I didn't know," Freddie had to admit he'd actually been getting annoyed at John's constant ability to stick out as something different. "I still think you should have just gone along with it though."

"Whatever you say, Fred." John kicked his shoes off, laying back on the bed. "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna try and get some sleep if that's okay."

"Do what you want, you've never asked permission before," Freddie sat back on the chair. "Good night."

"...night, Fred." John closed his eyes, softly exhaling and snuggling into the pillow. It didn't take long before his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

***

"John. Wake up." Freddie croaked, still half asleep and fairly cranky. The heating had gone halfway through the night, so being on the chair had become essentially   
freezing. There was one of those little portable heaters, but it had cables going everywhere and controls Freddie didn't understand.

John huffed a little. He didn't really wake up. "Whatdoyouwant?" he mumbled, all one word.

"It's cold." Freddie grumbled, making sure to put one of his cold hands on John's arm that had been warm under the covers, "I don't know how the blasted heater works."

John hissed and pulled back. "Get in bed," he groaned. "You're alpha... supposed to be warm… m'not a repairman.”

"I certainly don't need to share, John." Although the bed did look warm and he was getting pins and needles from the cold, and sharing body heat did sound somewhat appealing, he just didn't want to give John the satisfaction. "I think it's the wiring - doesn't need a repair man."

"Not doing it." John opened one eye. "Get in bed before you get hypothermia already. I'm not losing my warmth."

"Fine." Freddie sighed heavily, kicking off his shoes before getting under the cover and lying flat and as still as a plank, which wasn't really helping him get warm. He hoped John was asleep again by the time he curled into the warmth a bit more - not wanting to hear the latest little quip.

John might've surprised him a bit. He gently wiggled just a bit closer to Freddie, still tugging the blankets tight round himself and the singer. He didn't reach to cuddle him or anything, but he was right there. "Stay close. S'how we make warmth, you know."

"I guess," Freddie sighed as the feeling came back to his body. He made himself a bit more comfy, breathing in a little of John's scent. "I wasn't trying to offend you, by the way."

"You didn't… m'just really tired and comfy." There was a definite sweetness to John. He didn't show it much, but he didn't really want to hurt anybody. He just wanted to be happy himself, even help other people if he could. But stubborn, John was that too, so the heater wasn't being repaired that night.

"Goodnight, Deaky." Freddie said softer - not wanting to wake John up fully as he tugged the blankets up around them more.

John almost smiled. Maybe Freddie was warming up to him a bit. And not just in the physical sense. He fell asleep, just a bit hopeful now. Things could all be okay. 

***

Brian woke, stretching out on the bed, immediately confused when he smacked his head off the head board. His bed doesn't have one of those. 

His eyes opened slowly; this wasn't the colour of his room. This was Roger's room. This was Roger's bed. The memories from the night before came rushing in. Beside him, just as naked, was Roger.

Roger had peacefully slept against Brian the whole night. The alpha's warmth and steady heartbeat was exactly what he needed. After a tumultuous and passionate evening, he felt quite a lot better. Sore, a bit tired, but much better. The sound of Brian's head hitting the board stirred him. He looked up and smiled a little.

"...hey." 

"Hello, I didn't mean to wake you - you're bed's built for short people." Brian grinned a little, he couldn't really believe what had happened - it made him so happy to realise he finally had Roger. "Feeling better?

"Immensely." Roger smiled and gave him a peck on the jaw. "How 'bout you? Have some fun?"

"I had the world of fun," Brian's lips curled up into a grin. "It wasn't just instincts, you know, what I said. I have liked you for a long long time."

"I have too, Bri," he promised. "Probably would've latched onto you like this a lot sooner if it weren't for old what's his name. Smile… he needed a kick in the teeth, you gave it to him too."

"Kicked 'im just about everywhere else." Brian pulled Roger into his chest, resting his head on the mop of golden hair. "You're so good."

"You really think so?" Roger looked up at him. "No one… I mean, besides Tim, you're my only time. I had a blast, you were amazing, I just… you're not just saying that?"

"No I'm not, baby," Brain kissed his nose, "You did so so well. I'm just sorry Tim ever touched you. But no, you were the best I've ever had. Pick any reward you want."

"...stay. I just want you to stay." Roger kissed his cheek, resting back on his chest. "I don't want this to be a one off. I care about you so much."

"Certainly will. I won't leave your side for as long as you want me," Brian let his fingers wind gently into Roger's hair. "I don't think I could leave you even if I tried."

Roger smiled and stayed in place. He softly sighed in content, breathing Brian's scent in. It just felt… right. "So… is this going to be something between us? I mean, Freddie and John will know, obviously, can't help that, but we won't go around… declaring it?" It wasn't as if Roger had just been claimed.

"I'm happy to keep it to ourselves, well and those two," Brian knew that as soon as they admitted it outside of the band there would be expectations. "Just see where it goes from here. We don't need to rush into anything.'

"Agreed." Roger gave him a little squeeze. "You're so warm and cozy," he told him softly. "I could stay here forever."

"Might not have a choice." Brian gestured lazily to the window, showing through the heavily condensed glass that the snow had white washed the usually green outside. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Probably still at the pub, rented a room or something." Roger glanced in the direction, tugging the blankets up. He really didn't want to ever move, but he knew that wasn't the best option. "You wanna go take a shower? Then I can make us some breakfast. Last night must've worked up your appetite."

"Mmm, I could get used to this," Brian kissed his hairline. "Did I leave any clothes here last time I stayed?"

"Shit… I don't know." Roger shook his head. "Hm… well you can probably fit into something of Freddie's. And we have your clothes from yesterday. Can always wash them."

"I'll find something for the meantime." The four of them were roughly the same size, the exception being Brian always showing wrist and ankle since everything was a bit short. "I can't believe last night happened."

"Me neither." He giggled a little. "We just went at it like horny teens after prom."

"What can I say? You're pure irresistible." Brian gave him one last peck, moving to sit up: he did need that shower.

Roger sat up with him, yawning softly and stretching a bit. He got out of bed with Brian, taking his hand and guiding him back to the shower. It felt natural to slip under the water with Brian, staying close as they soaped each other and worked on each other's hair.

Brian was surprised how gentle Roger was on his hair. Normally the second someone touched his hair they ended up tugging it accidentally. Usually he straightened it before going outside, but he knew Roger had seen it on a curly day when he hadn't had enough time. Probably rarely seen it at its full chaos though. 

"How long do these heats last? I feel like I know nothing about this."

"Well I think you took it out of me last night. Typically between three and four days on suppressants." Roger looked up at him. "It's meant for mating, conception and that, and I think we went so many times at it last night that, while I might be a little hormonal, we've gotten through the nasty part."

"Glad to have been of assistance," Brian smiled, looking down into Roger's blue eyes. God they were inescapable. "You look so sweet in the wake of it all."

"Tends, uh...tends to make you a little rosy the next day or so," he replied softly, probably blushing a bit. "I, uh… thank you."

The water started to turn cold, making the both of them get out. Brian loved Rogers blush- for all his anger and fire, he was so gorgeous blushing. "Do you need to ehh... Take any precautions?"

"No, I'm alright." Roger stepped out and started towelling off. "I'll have to check the kitchen. Are eggs and toast alright?"

"That's fine." Brian kept the towel on heading towards Freddie's pile of stuff to find something. He had left some trousers there last time, but he had to borrow a shirt. Walking into the kitchen he could smell the food. "Smells delicious, darling."

"I was hoping it might entice you." Roger smiled and scooped the eggs up, setting them on the two plates evenly. "If you're hungry after this I can make more. They take two minutes to scramble.

"I think I'll manage with this, I don't usually have breakfast," Brian took the plates to the table, grabbing some glasses along the way. "I can clear the path, best to get some of the electrical equipment out of the van before it gets damaged. I should get my guitar out too."

"Oh yeah. I'll help with that." Roget sat down, tucking into his own food. "Mm, you should eat breakfast, though. It's important, and you're skinny enough already."

"I live in a flat with five other Doms who think you'll turn into a sub if you even touch the cooker, you really think anyone is eating right?" Brian joked, but he had to admit it was getting unhealthy that amount of times he skipped meals or didn't eat the meat of the ones he did make.

"I gotta fix that." Roger shook his head. "I'll feed you right, don't worry. We… well, to be fair we skip our fair share of meals, just because we have trouble affording them, but… when we can, we eat."

"Hopefully things will change and we'll actually be able to afford a proper living." Brian sighed, taking a bite out of the eggs. "It wasn't til yesterday I thought, we might actually get somewhere with the band."

"That was something, wasn't it?" Roger agreed. "The place was electrified. They loved us. It felt like we were proper rock stars.

"Do you suppose that one day we might be?" Brian looked at him. He could see it, in his future - see them on top of the world. But then again he could also see himself living in a cute country cottage with Roger and having a family. Not an image he was going to say anything about - Roger probably wouldn't want children, too independent to want to be in traditional positions.

"I… If things continue like this, then… yes." He smiled over at him, thinking for a minute. "It'd really be something, a dream come true. But even if it doesn't… if I'm a… dentist and you're discovering things about space, I'm sure we'll never stop making music together '

"I should think not, four middle aged cronies bickering with each other about a song as if we're still young," Brian thought the idea over for a bit. He'd love to be with Roger for the rest of his life, and if it didn't work out he hoped they would stay friends anyway. He finished off his food, complimenting the chef, "I'm going to go rescue my baby girl before she gets wood rot."

"I'm gonna get things cleaned up in here then." Roger kissed the top of his head, only accomplished by standing up while Brian was still sitting. "Let me know if you need help before I'm done."

"I think I can manage my way around a snow shovel," Brian leaned into the kiss slightly, "I'll bring everything in for the case." He picked out what he needed, getting his coat from last night and finding some gloves and salt.

Roger went about getting the kitchen tidy. He did value being an independent little sub, but he still had his urges. Doing this for Brian felt normal. He wanted to do it. He might not want to do dishes and tidy up all the time, but today, right now, yes, it was coming naturally.

It was similar for Brian. Obviously alphas didn't get urges, but there must've been some evolutionary trait that made them imply strength. He WANTED to do the heavy work, to do the graft while seeing Roger pottering away at the dishes through the window. He went out of his way to do his job, de-icing the car and boiler too and taking the salts right the way up the path.

Roger finished with the dishes, putting away the leftover bread. He glanced out at Brian working, and for a moment, he could see Brian plowing THEIR driveway, maybe of a house instead of a little flat. Maybe there'd be a dog nearby, or a few well bundled children out in the snow 'helping' him, or just rolling around and having fun. Roger himself might be working on a pot of hot chocolate or soup, balancing a baby in one arm, having a toddler crawling around the floors.

Why he suddenly had such a family vision he didn't know. He might not even be able to have babies, thanks to Tim. Roger sighed softly, shaking his head and rubbing his arm a bit. They'd cross that bridge when they reached it. He just hoped it wouldn't cause the two of them any problems.

"All done, love," Brian came back in after a few hours of work. He had the radio on as he worked, hearing how most of London had ground to a halt - it seemed like they were stuck like this for a few days at least. Not that he minded one little bit. It did mean that they were unlikely to see the other half of the band anytime soon.

"It looks perfect, dear," Roger told him, giving him a little squeeze. "Let's get you warmed up, it looks freezing out there. Get comfortable on the sofa, and I'll be right there."

"Thank you," Brian did as he was told, enjoying how subby Roger got. It was homely, he could really imagine being like this forever with Roger. He hooked his coat into the shower as he passed it untying his hair and letting it curl up before settling into the sofa.

Roger came back to the sofa with mugs of tea, handing Brian his before sitting beside him with his own. He stayed close to Brian's side, leaning on him when an arm was wrapped around him from behind. "We'll keep from freezing this way," he mused, pulling a blanket over their laps.

"Snuggling up with a hot blond is definitely better than going to classes," Brian shifted to put his arm around Roger so the younger man could lean on his chest instead. "Not that school will even be on. Not that anything is on. We can just sit here and watch the whole wide world go by."

"If this is how the world ends, then I'm all for it," Roger agreed, pressing his ear to Brian's heart again. "No place I'd rather be, no one else I'd rather be with. Feels like it was meant to happen."

"Like everything fell into place at just the right time for us," Brian sighed, carefully reaching under the blanket to take Rogers' legs and put them into his lap, his thumb rubbing small circles into the blond's shin. "Like the universe had a plan for us."

"Almost makes you believe in fate." Roger looked up at him with admiration, not moving from place. He did seem to be glowing.

"Almost makes you wonder what else the world has in store for us." Brian looked down, noticing how every little angle and barely there freckle on Roger's face seemed perfect.

"I can't wait to find out." Roger smiled and gently rubbed Brian's chest, relaxing against him again.

***

Freddie woke up, groggy and confused by the warm body next to his. Opening his eyes to the somewhat familiar brown hair made him remember why he was here. Slowly and quietly he tried to get out of the bed so as to not wake John up

John made a soft sound in his sleep. He didn't want to lose Freddie's warmth, it seemed, as he slipped his arm over the singer and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Had he been totally aware, he never would've dared, but since he wasn't awake yet, he was just clinging to the toasty man beside him.

Freddie huffed, trying to wriggle out of it, but John's grip was too tight and he couldn't move without waking him up. He was forced to resign himself to staying put, but some part of him seemed to enjoy being so close to John, like it was right.

John didn't sleep too much longer. He stirred a little, then opened his eyes. John shot right up when he realized what he'd been doing, taking his arm away and jumping out of bed. 

Oh God, what was he thinking?

"Jesus! Scared the life out of me jumping like that," Freddie had almost fallen back asleep when the sudden movement sparked him awake. He sat up, getting out of bed, "I'll be back - been needing the bathroom for ages."

"Yeah… 'course." John was sort of in shock. As soon as Freddie was out of site, he was rubbing his arms and trying to relax his breathing. 

Fuck. 

What was he supposed to say? How could he apologize?

Freddie looked at his reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror. Had he enjoyed being so close to someone? Generally he lived for the one night stands and never stayed for the comfort of the next morning. He knew how to handle the walk of shame, not this. 

But this had been the opposite - but he couldn't like John. John was too... Much for him to handle. Best to pretend it never happened. 

"I'm going to get some food. You coming?"

"I… I'm sorry, Fred," John stated. "I'm sorry about last night, for not fixing the heater and then clinging to you this morning. That wasn't my place at all, I'm so so sorry."

"Doesn't matter. It was cold and you were just trying to keep warm... I shouldn't have been in the bed." In fairness, he should have been able to fix the heater himself - but he'd always been a bit weak on the practical side of it all.

"You… right. Of course." He wasn't mad. John could accept that. "Alright, uh… yeah, food sounds good.'

The headed over - the pub had a tiny kitchen they'd been given use of. "Tea and toast?"

"Anything's fine as long as it's not cold," John decided, leaning on the counter. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm good..." Freddie got the grill on for the bread, letting it heat up the room. Most people would've laughed at an alpha doing the cooking, so it surprised him John didn't. Even Roger giggled from time to time.

John didn't mind it a bit. Toast wasn't that complicated. He was happy enough to let Freddie work.

"Bon appetit." Freddie finished up, cutting through the silence that had fallen as he made breakfast. "About last night, when you nearly got the daylights beaten out of you..."

"Right." John rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll try and stand down next time, just… it feels wrong. I try not to be first but I just… it wasn't necessary. I'm sorry, Fred. I won't jeopardize the band like that again. I'll fight it as much as I can."

"I don't really care how you behave. The band won't stop because of a bar fight." Freddie didn't want John to change who he was, that wasn't what Queen was about. "I just guessed you'd need a punishment or something by now."

"Wha… punishment?" He wrinkled his nose a bit. "You're not my nominated dom or something. We don't need punishments. You'll find a sub few and far between that wants or feels the need, but that's just something society uses to control us, keep us in our place.'

"Alright. Jesus Christ! I was trying to be polite," Freddie put his hands up, but he was annoyed with John now, "Do you really think I don't know about how the world works? About what society expects?"

"What do they teach Doms?" John didn't seem at all worked up. "Like, I'm genuinely curious. What… how were you taught to treat subs? What were you told about us?"

"What do you think? I went to an all Dom boarding school. We were taught that subs only exist to have your children and make you food and keep your house clean. We were taught that they should not own their own property, they should not be given an education more what they need to teach children, and that they don't know what's good for them, that they need to be punished or rewarded otherwise you're not a real Dom. You want to know what else we were taught? If you sound, or look or smell like an omega then you're not a real Dom. If you know how to cook or sew or do make up then you're not a real Dom. If you live with subs as equals then you're not a real Dom. Now I don’t know what to believe."

"So then you understand how ridiculous it is, Fred. Because you dominate that stage like no one else over ever seen." John put a hand on Freddie's. "You're brilliant. Anyone who thinks you're not a real dom… they're just jealous, same as anyone who thinks I'm any less a 'good' sub."

Freddie nodded, sucking on his front teeth. John was right, of course they were on the same side. "I just don't understand you. I can do what I want - nothing is going to happen to a Dom. Why are you living so close to the edge all the time?"

"Because I can't. Because as soon as someone finds out you're a sub, you're supposed to get to your knees and suck their dick." John sighed softly through his nose. "It's life," he added softly.

"It shouldn't be." Freddie sat back, not sure what he was annoyed at. "I'm just sorry, I shouldn't have made the comment."

"It's fine, Fred," John assured him. "I'd rather be able to, like, inform you about it than you just assume stuff.'

"I'd like that too," Freddie smiled a little, "Just, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt - even if they do think you're a Dom."

"Thanks. That makes two of us." John managed to smile back. "Uh… you keeping an eye on the toast? Don't want to start a fire.'

"Toast's fine," Okay, maybe it was a little burnt on one side, Freddie took it out of the grill and buttered them to cover the damage. "You're probably right - about Rog and Brian. Definitely fucking."

He smirked a little. "Rog was so antsy before and after, and then they just vanished. It's the only thing I could picture.'

"Shit!" Freddie remembered then what Roger had told him before the show.

"What? Burn your hand? I can grab some mustard for that, so it won't blister."

"Roger was on his heat." Freddie shook his head, "I doubt they would've got to the chemist's on time."

"Oh… Oh dear." John bit his lip. "They could be mated, or pregnant or something."

"That would be something." Freddie thought it over- "Hopefully they're smart enough to use protection- it's not like any of us can afford a child, even between the four of us together."

"Not to mention what it would do to our student careers, our shot as a band..." John shook his head. "Roger told me a while ago he wasn't worried about kids, not the baby having type or something."

"I'm not really sure it is my place to tell you," Freddie hesitated, he knew Roger was fairly open about things and John was trustworthy, "How much did he tell you about Smile? About the old lead singer?"

"Smile… nothing much." He thought for a second. "He mentioned that he was a twat, though, and that you were far better in basically every way."

"That's kind of him- not that he is wrong. Tim is a scumbag. The worst of the worst. He took advantage in the worst ways, for months - making Roger hide it and making him believe he deserved it," Freddie picked at his thumb, still carrying around guilt from not noticing for so long. "The night of their final show together, Roger spoke out of turn, as far as HE was concerned anyway-"

"Oh Christ, what did he do?" John sat up a bit straighter. "He didn't… how badly did he hurt him?"

"He was in a coma for nearly two weeks, bruised for months," Freddie looked up at John from where he'd ended up slouching, "They said he'd struggle to conceive - he'd be unlikely to carry to term. At least for the first few years - but you know how things are. He's always going to have risks of miscarrying or having still borns."

"Oh God… oh Rog..." John shook his head. "He never… he doesn't seem… poor thing. I can't even imagine that. He's so strong."

"Yeah, he is." Freddie knew that the news had been difficult for Roger, but he could see that it still hadn't sunk in, even now. "I know he wants a family - and if he is with Brian they'd be good together for it. I just don't know how they'd manage."

John could only shake his head. He couldn't even picture. If Roger and Brian, if Roger and anybody seemed to click but then they could never have a family… John couldn't imagine. He knew that he wanted kids, that was in his nature, and he was perfectly capable of carrying them. To be robbed of that… that was beyond him.

"Bastard… fucking bastard, I'd kill him if you guys didn't." He looked at Freddie. "What happened to that dickwad? Prison, I hope."

"He got kicked out of the Uni course. Brian managed to land him a few broken bones." Freddie had never witnessed that level of aggression from anyone - let alone Brian, "Bastard got away with it though. Humpy bong - the pro Dom activist band, they were on Top of the pops. Part of the campaign for revoking sub rights. Tim is their frontman."

"You're joking." John almost growled. "Fucker. He better hope he never encounters me or he'll never have children either."

"You can get in line," Freddie hadn't got a punch in the last time he saw Tim, but if he ever did again, he would be sure to knock his lights out. "The day I see him as hurt as Roger will be the day I'll forget him. It's terrifying how much control he had."

"Yeah, that's irreversible stuff, what he did to blondie." John took the kettle off before it boiled over. "Mmm… just awful. I guess there's nothing we can really do for him, though."

"For Roger or Tim?" Freddie asked, "Cause if it's for Tim, acting out against what is expected is the best way. Having strong subs helps enormously - if it's Roger, hopefully Brian will help that. They've been darting around each other for ages."

"Yeah, Roger was the one I was thinking about." John handed Freddie his tea, sitting down with his own. "Ready for breakfast then?"

"Yeah, thanks," Freddie grabbed the mug, "So, you've never said - what do you want in your future?"

"Besides becoming a rock star?" John smiled playfully. "Uh… well in my future, I guess… I don't know. A Dom would be nice, but one who understands, one who'll treat me like a person and their husband instead of their inferior. Some kids would be nice too."

"Very peaceful," For some reason he had expected John to not want to settle down. "I hope you do find that - one day someone is going to really love you."

"I hope so." John leaned on his hand, quietly nibbling his toast. He had his doubts. Who would want a sub like him, realistically? No one he had ever met.

"I think I'll just stick to living by myself with an army of cats."

John chuckled softly. "I can picture that. Animals are better than most people.'

"Yeah, I've never been sure about the whole nuclear family thing," more like he doubted any sub would want near him, "It all just seems to sound better than it probably is."

"You'd never want to have a baby then? Not a fan of kids?" John ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," Freddie did know, he did want kids. But what kid is going to look up and respect a father that gets mistaken for a sub all the time? Hell, what sub would want to have kids with him? "It's not something I've added to my goals in life by any means."

"Well...if you need to talk it out, you have lots of people here to listen." He smiled softly at him. "We all care about you, Fred."

"You too, John." Freddie looked at him, noticing how his harsh features are actually quite soft once you look further. "I know you don't feel part of the band fully, but you really are."

"Thanks. I'm… I'll get more used to it." He rubbed his arm a little. "You guys are just so tight from knowing each other longer. Just need time, I think.'

"Have all the time in the world." Freddie patted his arm, "it's not like we're stuck here or anything."

John laughed softly, shaking his head and going back to shyly sipping his tea. Feeling comfortable around Freddie. That was new.

"You asked before what I got taught..." Freddie leaned in, curious now they seemed to be getting somewhere, "What exactly did you get in school?"

"A's," John replied. "Or were you talking about bullying?"

"I was talking about what they told you about Doms," Freddie raised an eyebrow, "did you get bullied?"

"Well… yeah." John shifted a little. "It was a rough time. But that teaches you a lot more about doms than any lessons will."

"I'm sorry, again," Freddie remembered what boarding school was like, being the runt of the class - arch poof really - it would've been worse for a sub. "What about your family? I know so little about you."

"My mother was a Dom, my father was a Sub." John shook his head. "He died when I was five years old… killed, actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Freddie shuffled his chair closer, "What happened...?"

"He… it was a… a hate crime." John swallowed a little. "People thought it was too odd. A soft, sweet man with a woman that didn't seem all that dominant. He g… he was making a run to the store late. My mum was working the night shift, I was ill, so he locked me in the apartment and ran off to get the medicine. He was… he was just walking home, little pharmacy bag in hand and he… these doms grabbed him, and they just beat him to death in the street." 

John was a bit choked up now, tears slipping down his rosy cheeks. "It was horrible, I… I couldn't forgive those bastards, I couldn't. I can't stand the divide, the discrimination, I just want it to stop."

Freddie understood then why John was who he was. 

He wasn't trying to make a statement or fight an impossible war. 

It was just what he was.

"Come here," Freddie put his arm around him, hoping the touch wouldn't be repelled. "I promise you, we will change something in the world. Even just one life if we can."

John leaned against him, nodding a bit. He was still sniffling, sort of heartbroken. He'd be okay.. mostly. That sort of stuff stuck with you.

"The Zanzibar rebellions were about the religion of the island. But they had executions for all caught practicing anything else." Freddie hugged John into his chest.

"Horrible… archaic, barbaric laws." John pressed against him, softly crying.

"That's what they told us." Freddie didn't really want to address the reason he left, he never talked about it, only ever giving vague details if he had to. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt trying to fight a system that refuses to lose."

"I know. But if I don't even try, then I'd just… hate myself." He sighed softly through his nose. "It's just me, Fred..."

"It's never just you." Freddie rubbed his back. "You are not alone."

"I meant it's just how I am. I'll never change; The world has to."

"And it will. But it's no use saying that if you're not going to be here to see it."

John chuckled softly. "Let's hope things get in motion soon, then," he said with a little lip bite.

"Yeah... Come on. If it's going to be snowing I want to build a snowman." Freddie tried to lighten the mood.

"You wanna go out and get all cold and wet, for that?" John poked his cheek gently. "You're so odd, Freddie. I sort of love it.

"What? Never saw snow till I came to the UK." Freddie grinned a little, not caring if he sounded more like a child than someone in his twenties.

"You spoon," he teased, straightening up a bit. "Alright then. Let's go play.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, as always thanks for reading and I look forward to the feedback!
> 
> The extra snippet for the last chapter has just been posted on my tumblr, as always feel free to come request something!
> 
> This chapter is edging on the darker stuff again, but hang on in there, I promise there's a happy ending.
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto xxx

The band was still together nearly two years after their bassist joined. If anything they were bigger than ever before, touring as a support group for Mott the Hoople, an album down and a second one in the works and signed onto a company.

Not a brilliant company, but it was a signing nonetheless.

They were closer than ever before too, the four of them living in their new two bedroom matchbox just up from Kensington where Roger and Freddie went to rip people off from time to time - they’d finished their degrees so had the freedom to do so.

Their relationships seemed to grow too. Freddie and John managed to become good friends - despite a hell of a lot of arguing at the beginning, but they were getting used to each other and seemingly dancing around the obvious.

Brian and Roger were more comfortable around each other too, working to undo whatever was left of the damage Tim did.

Brian still hadn’t asked to formally court Roger, which wasn’t ideal, but he was just taking his time. Problems with settling into a massive change, Roger assumed, he really did struggle with any sort of change actually.

But they were in love, so it didn’t really matter.

***

Brian came off stage, still hearing Freddie talk to the crowd behind him as John and Roger left too. It had been a big crowd that night, a nice change from what they usually got, even if they were only a support act. He got closer to Roger, John waiting for Fred which left the two of them alone. 

"I think they loved the drum solo, dear, which is understandable."

"I hope so, I certainly did." Roger smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "They always love you and your leads, love. You're a star."

Brian returned the peck, landing it on the corner of Roger's mouth. "Stars only shine because of the beauty they see." He took Rogers' hand, smiling.

Roger blushed softly. "You of all people know that's not how stars work, mister."

"So what? There doesn't need to be physics for me to love you," Brian swept a wisp of blonde hair away from Roger's face. "I'd stay with you even if gravity failed."

"You're really something else, you know." Roger leaned into his touch with a soft sigh. He let his eyes close, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy and giving Brian's other hand a squeeze to steady himself. "Man, I'm tired out. We'll go to the hotel after this, right?"

"Yeah, I'm up for some rest and cuddles. Unless you want to go clubbing with the others?" Brian asked, but he hoped they could just escape and relax for a while, "Up to you."

"No, not up for that." Roger shook his head. "Let's just get out of here."

"Okay, I'm just going to get the old lady back in her case if you wanna tell the others not to wait up," Brian smiled at him, pressing a kiss into his forehead as he left.

Roger nodded, waiting for him to go before leaning on the wall and closed his eyes again. He felt sick, tired and bloated. All he wanted was bed, some cuddles. Maybe it was his heat. He was a bit past due for it, a couple weeks by now

"Everything alright?" John had noticed him out the corner of his eye. "You look flat out, need water or anything?"

"Water would be fantastic," Roger told him, looking over. "I feel sort of peaky. Might be heat coming, it's sort of late."

"Yeah but your heats have always been a little random," John handed him the bottle, "Unless it's the cliche reason."

"I doubt that." Roger shook his head, gulping down the bottle. "Doctors don't think that's ever gonna happen."

"It might, you never know... You probably are just late today though." John looked him over, he was pale and jittery - basically like before a heat. "How's things going then? Still basically friends with benefits or are you courting yet?"

"I… we're more than friends with benefits, but he hasn't made any formal steps." Roger rubbed his head. "How about you? How long are you gonna just stare at Fred's junk in a leotard?"

"I'm not - I'm not staring at his anything." John blushed, "anyway, if there was something - which there isn't, he can make the first bloody move."

"Good luck with that," Roger chuckled, shaking his head. "Alphas can be thick, remember that."

"I think you might wanna remember that yourself." John quipped, side glancing behind Roger to where Brian was coming back.

"Shut up," he mumbled, looking over at Brian. "Ready to go lay down, babe? Cuddles sound like exactly what I need."

"Then cuddles you'll get, darling." Brian hooked an arm around him - it wasn't far to the hotel. "You wanna grab any food on the way there?"

"Yes, I'm starving, actually," he replied, probably realizing it only when Brian mentioned food. "What sounds good? Chinese, maybe? I think I saw a place."

"Yeah, it's on our way too," Brian nodded, "You feeling alright? You're hot to the touch."

"Heat, I think." Roger shrugged it off. "I'll pop a few of my suppressants later."

"Okay... Just say if you need a little extra help," Brian nudged him cheekily, but he could see that Roger was probably too tired for that. "You might feel better with some fresh air."

"Yeah, it's a bit stuffy, isn't it?" Roget held his hand, waving goodbye to John and Freddie as they wandered out the back. The air was a bit refreshing, cooling his sweaty skin (he blamed the concert for that). As they walked, he was no less tired, but he found he could carry himself along well enough. The thought of the Chinese food drove him a bit. Food, then he'd fall right asleep.

They reached the takeaway pretty quickly, stepping inside the rich smelling building. "I'm going sweet and sour, you?"

"Hm." Roger looked things over for a moment. "I'm more in a fresh ramen mood, but rice and vegetables sound absolutely amazing. And there's no way I'm leaving without a few egg rolls."

"Whatever you want, there are some drinks in the fridge too," he pointed over to it, "or we can get coffees in the hotel."

"I'm more in a juice mood," Roger decided, picking out a bottle of apple. "You want me to just go order it for us?"

"No, you wait there," he patted Rogers shoulder before heading across to the counter. He ordered and paid for the food, looking back at Roger every few seconds.  
Roger had taken a place against the wall. He seemed a bit perkier, but he still wasn't peak, somewhat pale with a touch of rose in his cheeks. It didn't look bad, it just wasn't exactly typical. 

Maybe the tour was getting to him at this point.

Brian came back with the food, walking over to Roger. Did he smell different? Even in the strong smelling place he could make out the scent. Probably just sweat from the show. "Here we go... Let's go crash."

"Mmhmm." Roger could hardly wait till they got home to tear the food open. The smell was incredibly tempting. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, he flopped back onto the bed, grabbing his ramen and starting to dig in.

"Blimey, remember to chew," he hadn't seen him this hungry after a show before, but it had been a traveling day so it was expected, he supposed. "Don't make yourself sick."

"I won't," he mumbled through a mouthful. "I'm an adult, Bri. I know how to eat."

Brian raised his eyebrow, watching Roger get more food. He got his own, taking a seat next to Roger on the bed so that the headboard was behind him. "I'm glad the tours finishing, I enjoyed it and everything, but the schedule is distracting and the constant changes are difficult."

"Oh yeah. It's getting exhausting." Roger shook his head, poking around so not a noodle was left in the box, before moving onto the rice and veggies.

"It looks like we might get some more studio time, second album and another small tour," Brian picked at his food, "I- I'm quitting my PhD."

"...you're quitting?" Roger actually stopped eating. "Brian..."

"I've thought it through. Queen's kicking off. There isn't time to have extra complications. And school is a complication, the hours, the nights. I can find a side job. If Queen doesn't pick up I'll settle into proper employment."

"I… suppose it all makes sense." Roger nodded solemnly. "I just… that's big. But good on you."

"I want to commit to Queen," he hadn't told his parents yet. They didn't know he was touring, or that he was seeing someone. They only knew he had a band and he was sharing a flat. "I kinda want to commit to you, too, if you'll let me."

"...you mean it?" Roger looked at him, fascinated. "You… commit to me… officially?"

"I'd like that. You don't have to decide anything now, or ever, but... If I did ask for your courtship, what would you say?"

"That I've been waiting too long to say no." Roger smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind," Brian grinned, at least he knew that when he did ask he was guaranteed a positive response.

Roger went back to eating up his food. He didn't want it to get cold. He continues to enjoy his rice, enjoying his egg rolls after.

"Who never really mentioned your parents," Brian picks at some of the pineapple, "Do they know about all this?"

Roger bit his lip a little. "No. I, uh… I haven't actually had a real talk with them in ages. They're divorced, uh… I do have a sister. We have the occasional phone call."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Brian frowned, putting a hand on top of Roger’s. "Is that why you never go home on Christmas?"

"Yeah, that's a big part of it," Roger agreed. "It's… not something I get into much. Like, I do like mum and all that stuff, it's just… feels awkward a lot of the time."

"It's alright, I'm sure it's understandable," Brian hadn't had that sort of experience, and it was rare for people to get divorced so he didn't really know what to say.

"Oh, uh, and my sister is also a Beta, which is… a bit controversial itself, huh?" Roger ran his hand through his hair. "It's much harder for her to submit and she doesn't get sub urges, but she has a Dom. She can't get a sub pregnant, but it's really difficult for her to get pregnant too, it's much unlikelier. I always felt sort of bad, but she doesn't care. She's thrilled to be able to sort of do whatever she wants."

"So everyone in the Taylor family is a strong individual then?" Brian looked down at Roger, "They thought my twin was perhaps beta."

"You have a twin?" Roger gaped. "How've I never heard about this?"

"I don't. Not really. She was born sleeping," It was strange for Brian, something that was so sad for his family but he felt so removed from the fact it happened. It was never mentioned growing up, he was always used as the excuse not to dwell on it, "Bad genes cropped up."

"Christ, I'm sorry." Roger shook his head. "That's really something. Can't imagine."

"It's fine. I don't think it's really affected me much," although how would he know. "It's why I take the idea of a family with a pinch of salt."

"Because you're afraid that we'll lose them?" Roger shook his head. "I… I dunno. Everyone's different, I… yeah." He wouldn't defend it. That was a decent reason.

"I just don't know if I could do that. My father really struggled to look at me sometimes," he couldn't blame him, really, "I don't know if I could be a father if I had to bury my baby."

"I understand that," Roger agreed. "And with my… medical history, I wouldn't be surprised if something went wrong, right?" Maybe he said that a little bit flatly, but he could imagine Brian had factored that in.

"No... Still, we've got years and years to think about even becoming that serious."

It was something he'd thought about. Sometimes late at night, hearing Roger making tea he'd imagine he was reading a bedtime story to some tots, Roger waddling with a heavily pregnant belly by the doorway. But he knew it was unlikely. If they had kids, IF, they would probably have miscarriages, or stillborns.

"Yes. Of course we do." Roger shook his head, going back to munching his egg rolls. He'd gotten several, which he didn't need, but he was very glad he had, especially now.

"Do you want the rest of this?" He had eaten enough, but it looked like Roger might want some. "It's egg fried rice."

"Hand it over." Roger nodded and took it from him. Maybe he was pity-eating at this point, trying to fill a hole or something. He understood why Brian didn't want a baby, but that didn't keep him from wanting one. Roger was disappointed. If he miscarried or something, if he had a stillborn, he'd break Brian's heart. 

Maybe it wouldn't ever be worth the risk.

"I'm going to get ready for bed while you finish up." He leant over and kissed Roger's cheek before going to the ensuite to put some pyjamas on. He really did want children. But could never ask Roger, it would be a damned mission. He probably shouldn't even be leading him on.

Roger finished eating the rice. He sighed softly, laying back to rub his stomach. It still felt crampy, definitely like heat. He'd swallow down a few pills before bed for it.

Brian put the takeaway rubbish in the bin as Roger got changed, settling into bed as he waited for the blond. "You really must be near your heat: I can smell you a mile off."

"It would explain a few things," Roger agreed. He washed his face in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and pulling the suppressants down. They felt more difficult to swallow than usual, but he shuffled back to bed after, settling beside Brian to be held.

"Good night, babe," Brian let him lie slightly on his chest, that way he could get closer or further depending how the heat made him feel. "Sleep well."

"Will do." Roger flopped an arm over Brian, nuzzling him gently before settling down. 

He was comfortable… for a bit. Then he started feeling sick. Roger figured he was just a little uncomfortable from overeating, but it got to the point where he stumbled off to the bathroom and was physically sick, not the most fun thing to do, especially if it's past one am.

Brian slept through it, not waking up until six in the morning when he heard a crash in the bathroom. Looking around he felt the bed was cold on Roger's side, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Roger called back quickly. "Just knocked something over, nothing broke. No need to panic." Roger flushed and stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. He was pretty pale, a bit sweaty, his hair was a mess, but not the worst he'd looked. He gave his face a few splashes of water and a toweling before wandering back to Brian.

"Is your heat coming in?" He shifted to let Roger in, "You poor thing. Come here, do you want anything?"

Roger shook his head. He cuddled close to his side, one hand on his stomach. Roger huffed softly, rubbing his lower belly to try and ease some of the cramps. "Just sucks." he mumbled softly, resting his head on Brian's chest again.

"Shhh, baby," Brian rubbed his side, hoping to help ease the aches, his hands warm enough to heat up any bit that had gotten chilled by being out of bed. "It'll be over soon. You're not feverish this time. You're cold if anything."

"Oh, wonderful." Roger scoffed. "Probably because I'm off in my timing. Tim, stupid fucker… still screwing me over."

"Everyone is allowed a few setbacks. You were almost on a regular schedule, so a blip like this isn't about to reverse that." It had been over three years. Of course that twat still had a hold on them.

"Mmhmm..." Roger cuddled a little closer. He took a few deep breaths of Brian's scent, hoping it would calm him down. It definitely helped, a bit, but it still hurt.

Brian held him, his chin resting on the blond mop so he could occasionally press little kisses onto Roger's hair, smelling his scent more than ever. "You think this heat is very strong?"

"Maybe so." Roger shook his head. "Feel like crap… more so than usual. What are we supposed to be doing today?"

"Travel day." They were in Birmingham at the moment, but annoyingly the last few gigs didn't get them closer to home. "Manchester for the last leg of it all."

"Lovely. Time to wedge into the van then?" Roger didn't feel like smushing in and going on a bumpy ride. He didn't want to move, actually.

"Soon. It's still early and Fred and John might still be out." Brian double checked his watch, "We don't have to get up for a while."

"That's good at least." Roger hoped he'd feel a bit better by then. At least the pills seemed to be working. No urges and no slick. "We should still be moving soon. Showers and packing and all."

"I'll let you go first." Brian offered, that way he could get some of the night sickness cleansed. "You want any food from the buffet?"

"I… if they have, like… fruit, maybe sine melon. Not watermelon, though, cantaloupe and honeydew are fine. And maybe some grapes if they're around, green ones." Roger didn't think he'd feel like food, but that stuff actually sounded good.

"Yeah, I'll have a look." Brian pecked his cheek before getting up, he started to have a theory about his heat. It was too different to the others he'd seen: perhaps it was Rogers fertility coming back full power after a long time of not being able to get pregnant. He would probably have to be more careful.

Roger got up when Brian left, wandering to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, nice and warm, and slipped in to let himself rinse off a bit before scrubbing up properly. It was a bit refreshing, but he just… couldn't relax. He could feel that something was wrong and he didn't know what.

Brian looked around once he got down to the cafeteria, Freddie was doodling on a napkin and John looked rough. He waved at them briefly motioning for them to get ready before grabbing some food and heading up. "Rog? I brought grapes and crackers. There's no melon here."

"Just drying off." Roger walked out of the bathroom, a towel on his head and one around his body. "If you wanna jump in, go for it."

"Thanks," Brian couldn't help but give Roger an up and down glance as he passed. He really didn't have his usual heat glow up.

Roger nodded, wandering to his suitcase and opening it up. He chose a pair of jeans that weren't quite as tight as his others at the waist, slipping into them once he'd gotten his underwear on. The blouse he picked was a bit floral, fairly flowy, but not impractical. He gave his hair another ruffle with the towel before settling in the bed to nibble at the crackers.

"Rog?" Brian called out. "Are you still there? I've forgotten towels, could you bring some in please?"

"Yeah, babe." Roger got up, grabbing the ones he'd just used. "Are slightly damp ones okay? I don't wanna have to ring downstairs."

"They're fine." So now he'd smell Roger's scent on him all day. Not that he was complaining by any means. Just drew attention to the slightly different smell.

Roger half folded the towels before bringing them into the bathroom. Nothing about Brian in the situation seemed to tempt him or give him a hot flash or anything. "You have enough shampoo left to get through your hair and everything?"

"Ha ha. Yes, I've got enough." Brian dead panned, "you love the curls deep down."

"Of course I do. That's why I want them to be clean." Roger poked his cheek.

"Oi!" Brian laughed, wrapping the towel around himself. "Keep doing that and I'll go back to hair straighteners."

"Oh God, no." Roger scrunched up his nose. "Please, I'd rather you be bald than do that. It's a hideous look."

"I'll remember that when I'm old and bald and you don't love me anymore." Brian laughed, grabbing a towel to dry his hair.

Roger just shook his head, wandering out to get back to his snack. He hummed softly to himself, picking up the grapes and popping a few in his mouth while he hummed along.

It was a song caught in his head, but he'd never heard it before… maybe something would come of it. He grabbed a paper and started scribbling things down, just in case.

"Whatcha writing?" Brian had put on a white button up (not that he'd actually buttoned up) and some velvety black flares "New song?"

"I think so." Roger tapped the words in time with the melody he'd come up with. "Maybe part of a song at least."

"Looks good. Second album is shaping up nicely." It had been decided that the strongest songs would get on regardless who wrote them, so the management had to deal with that.

"Yeah, that'll be fun to work on." Roger loved the road, but he was itching to go in and record. He had a lot of ideas, and he just liked the atmosphere and the rhythm of working together.

"I've got an idea for something too," Brian and Roger differed in styles, Roger was more hard hitting and to the point, where Brian was more obscure and preferred to tell it in a story. "White Queen. I'm trying to bounce it off of black Queen."

"Well that's an appropriate title anyways," Roger reasoned. "I'm sure it'll be a banger. You always write good stuff.”

"Thanks." Brian looked at him, he seemed to be better. "Come on, let's see if the others have managed to get it together and get on the bus."

"Mmhmm." Roger did a quick sweep on the room, making sure nothing was left behind, before following Brian downstairs with his bag. John and Freddie had settled at a back table, scrabble letters in front of them. "Come to watch me win?" Freddie asked, looking up at them.

"Not a word," Brian pointed to the arrangement on the board Freddie had just put down. "I don't think I've ever seen you win, actually."

"Because he makes up all the words," John huffed. "He tried to justify 'squeaken' a moment ago."

"What do you call a chorus of mice singing at once? Squeaken. That's what."

"A chorus of mice." John looked up at Brian and Roger. "You see what I'm saying?:

"For someone who is great with lyrics, you're dreadful with words." Brian laughed, he could see Freddie slider: two qs, a w and a f. "Faw isn't a word before you try it."

"Yeah. I think we're done here." Roger sat down beside John. "You'll get him next time, champ." 

"Doubt it." John shook his head. "Too stubborn."

The bus rolled out of town soon after, carrying them to their next destination. "Last show on Sunday. How are we celebrating?" Freddie leaned forward.

"Oh." Roger thought for a minute. "We could… all have dinner, some place nice. I dunno, maybe that's too boring."

"I was thinking of going on the lash." Freddie countered, "it's the last time really before John and Brian go back to uni."

"Uh… yeah." Roger looked at Brian. He wouldn't say it for him, but he knew that the whole PhD thing had to be addressed.

"Just John going back to uni." Brian looked down. He already felt he was letting down everyone's expectations.

"...you're not going back?" John looked over at him. "Is everything okay, Brian? You can talk to us.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to commit to something as serious as uni at the moment."

"Oh." John nodded. "I guess that makes sense then." 

"Yes, we're Queen, dear." Freddie patted Brian's shoulder.

"I'm going to see if I can work at the school or something in the meantime," Brian said. "Honestly I think Queen is going to make it through.”

"I do too," Roger agreed. "I'll keep up the stall if I have to, but the music… it's not famous, but it's selling. We can do this.”

"We will do this." Freddie looked at each of them. "I don't wanna be a rockstar."

"Yeah… I just wanna make music," John agreed. "It's… It's not about the fame."

"It's about becoming legends." Freddie grinned widely, giving Brian the impression that something in Freddie wasn't screwed on right.

John snorted. "Well… I mean..."

"Whatever you say, Freddie," Roger decided with a smile. "We're here for it."

"So. Lash or not?" Freddie ignored them, "buy a bunch of drinks and get pished on the bus."

"I..." Roger bit his lip a bit. Then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Well there we are then." Freddie nodded, "Who's for Scrabble?"

"Not again," John whined, hiding his face in Roger's shoulder. "Maybe we can play cards or something," Roger suggested. "Oh, or monopoly. Less room for cheating."

"Monopoly sounds good. As long as Fred's not the banker." Brian went to the box they kept on the over-heads full of board games. "Oh and anyone flips the board they can pick it up themselves."

"Brian's in charge of the money then," Roger decided. "He's the most responsible of all of us anyways."

"Sounds fair." John nodded as he helped to separate the cards. "It's going to be a long drive."

"Monopoly's a long game." Roger rubbed John's back softly. "Let's see what ends faster." 

The four settled in and played, getting fairly serious about the game. It took Roger a few hours to slip away, whining about being hungry and returning with an armful of different snacks, some of which he passed around. They were almost finished with the game by the time they reached their accommodations.

"That went surprisingly well," Brian commented, packing away the box, "can you get the get out of jail free card out of your pocket? Thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Roger crossed his arms. "I never even needed to use a get out of jail free card. John was the one that kept landing there."

"Not you." He glanced at Freddie who was trying to leave the bus. "Back to your old self I see."

"I have no clue what you mean." Freddie looked back at him. "We agreed not to cheat."

"I'm just going to ignore that and hope I don't find it later." He put the box back on the rack. "Is the sound check now or after food?"

"Soundcheck is now." Roger got up from the table, stretching a little. "It'll be nice to loosen up a little.'

"Yeah, I'm just going to help with the kit." Brian nodded, pecking Roger's cheek before leaving. 

John came up after, looking a bit rosy himself, "Hey Rog, any chance you've got suppressants on you? I've been running low all day and they're in my suitcase in the hold of the bus."

"Yes, yes, of course." Roger picked up his bag, sifting through it and taking the bottle out. "Here, I've got plenty left. I'm taking them too."

"So you ARE on your heat then?" John took one dry, sitting next to Freddie all day was rough even with them. "Never would have guessed."

"I don't know what else it could be." Roger zipped his bag up again after stashing the container. "It's been really bad cramps this time. I threw up all morning, and now I've got munchies."

"Perhaps," John thought it over. Being sick wasn't really a symptom. Some might get it, but it must not be common. "At least you got a Dom to help you through the damn thing."

"Yeah. M'sorry, love." Roger rubbed John's shoulder. "You have me if you need me. I'm here for sub time."

"We should definitely try to get some in. I feel like everything is going to get stressful soon," John led the way off the bus. "Also it’s been a while."

"Certainly has." Roger had a hand on Johns back still, trying to be there. "Maybe we can take a bath tonight or something. I bet that'd feel good for both of us.'

"God yes." The whole tour had been past what John was used to, and being on a bus most nights meant no privacy for anyone. "We can get rid of them for a few hours."

"They can figure something out," Roger agreed. "Maybe me and you can share a room tonight, instead of you and Fred and me with Brian. Probably better for both of us to have some breathing room."

"I'm happy with that. Freddie mumbles his sleep and isn't warm,” John shook his head, "Just need to get through the show."

"We can do it. Together." Roger gave John a squeeze and they headed into the venue. "The rhythm section's gonna support each other tonight."

"You're right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry for the late update, I hope you're all well and that you all enjoy this chapter. I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts on the surprise, very interested to see what you think will happen too!
> 
> As always, I love hearing back from everyone through the comments and kudos, also if anyone has any questions or ideas you can pop them down below or over at my Tumblr (same username) and I'll answer anything.
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto

The show, overall, was alright. The crowd seemed subdued though, and Freddie's tricks seemed to make them quieter, even when they introduced Mott there wasn't much enthusiasm. 

"Christ," Freddie gave the door a kick to open it. "I thought I was gonna have to use my get out of jail free card half way through that."

"So you do have it." Roger hit his arm. "Rude. Learn to lose, Freddie. You can't always have your way." He wandered in, helping gather up John's things. 

"Oh, Brian's coming in here with you tonight. Me and John need a sub night."

"Sure, didn't want to share with either of you bullies anyway," Freddie rubbed his arm dramatically, "Me and him can have private Dom chats about... Dom things, and nail polish."

"Have fun with that then." Roger stuck his tongue out. 

He took his things back to the other room, where John was already sprawled out on the sofa. "Ready to relax, hon? I got your stuff."

"Yeah I'm good." He'd grabbed his own pills out his suitcase and headed over to Roger. "How're you feeling?"

"Not too bad right now. Just a little sore." Roger ran his hand through his hair. "Definitely ready for that bath. Then we can order some food in."

"Sounds like a plan." John set up the bath while Roger got the room ready for later. "It's hot and I've put smelly stuff in to make it bubble."

"You're an angel." Roger made up the bed for them, adding extra pillows and blankets he'd collected from the staff.

"No problem. I just need to get a pill, give me a minute," he came back after, having taken out some soaps too. "You really aren't showing heat this time."

"I know, it's a...weird one." Roger shook his head. "I blame Tim. He's still making things go wrong."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," John got ready for the bath, "Three years is a long time and you were nearly back to normal. If that's what it is."

"Yeah. Suppose you're right." Roger nodded a bit. "I… I'll go soon, when we get off tour. I don't wanna see some random doctor."

"I think as long as you're using protection you shouldn't have a problem," John sighed at the hot water, "And you're stable enough relationship wise."

"I… yeah." They didn't actually use protection as religiously as they probably should. "Brian actually mentioned making a commitment last night, asking for courtship before… well, the mood was killed a bit when his stillborn twin came up and all that."

"Blimey. That would definitely dampen the mood." That had surprised John, it was difficult to know what to say, "that probably explains the commitment issues."

Roger nodded. He walked into the bathroom, having slipped his shirt and pants off by then. He was only wearing silky briefs, trimmed with a little lace. "Yeah. I guess… it's putting a lot of stuff on hold. I hope he can get past it, because I love him, but if he can't commit, I… I can't keep it up, Deacy."

"I think he will, once everything is over and he gets his head on straight, he's bound to realise you're a catch." He shuffled over to make room for Roger to get in. 

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"No, of course not." Roger slipped his panties off, dipping in carefully. "That'll pressure him into one decision or the other and it just… I can't."

"It doesn't seem healthy to stay in that limbo, better nothing or courting," John gave him a serious look, "He is what you want though? He's the one you see yourself settling down and having children with?"

"Yes." Roger nodded. "I couldn't picture anyone else after what we've been through. I just wish he was more in the mood to do that, settle down and have kids."

"You should really try communicating these things," John reasoned, "Deep down he'll be like most Doms: he'll want a big family."

"I'll make sure he knows before we make any commitments." Roger rested a hand on John's knee. "Tonight's about us, not me."

"What are you expecting me to say?" John blushed, he knew what this was about.

"It was hard sitting next to Freddie all day." Roger poked his chest. "Come on, John. Don't be so traditional and wait for him to make the first move."

"Maybe I will. No use lecturing you about communication if I'm not doing it." John flicked some water at him, "He can be difficult to be with sometimes."

"Anything you can't get over?" Roger leaned back against the tub, stirring his finger to make a little whirlpool under his hand.

"I just don't understand him. There's no logic," perhaps he was too involved in the engineering side of things, always looking for sense, "He goes from confidence personified to stuttering at the bus stop."

"Because it's a show." Roger took his hand. "Onstage he's Freddie Mercury, this grand person he's built himself up to be, grand and proud and all that. But he's really sort of shy, fragile… not nearly as confident as you think. He thinks quite a lot of things are wrong with him."

"I wouldn't mind helping him." John didn't hate the idea of staying with Freddie, the power balance would seem right which had never happened in any of his other interests. "I'm beginning to think I like him."

"You're beginning to think… then what the hell has it been until now?" Roger shook his head. "Darling, you started to get infatuated a long while ago.'

"No! No I haven't." John shook his head. "I was just looking. Call it window shopping."

"Window shopping." Roger giggled and shook his head. "Right, whatever you say. I'll put it this way then; Someone else may buy Freddie if you don't do something about it soon."

"I know. As soon as this heats over and I'm in the right state of mind I'm going to," John asserted, the idea formed in his head. "I'm not doing it before that, even the suppressants don't fully help the scent or slick and I don’t want that to sway his decision."

"Guess not, no." Roger… hadn't had any issues with the slick part. The scent, he couldn't tell himself, but this was definitely the most unusual heat he'd had. "Uh… what do you wanna have for dinner? Water's getting a bit lukewarm."

"I fancy something spicy," he thought about it for a second, "do the Japanese do take away orders?"

"Oh, I hope so." That sounded good. "I can dry off and get it ordered, then we can rub in some of that nice lavender scent lotion."

"Love the smell of lavender." John slipped out the bath first, picking up one of the fluffy towels that had been on the radiator. He wrapped it around himself, handing Roger the second one. "Dad used to grow them in the garden."

"Oh yeah?" Roger smiled softly. "Must've been lovely when the breeze blew, getting the scent blown about."

"Yeah." John smiled, remembering the nice things never made him sad. "I'd love a garden like that one day. Flowers and fruit trees and cute little swings and playhouses for kids to mess about in."

"Your own little paradise." Roger nodded a bit, uncapping the lotion. "Sounds beautiful, my dear.'

John smiled, he didn't want to admit to himself that the children he imagined had dark hair and were more tanned than him, but paler than Freddie. "Thanks."

Roger already knew. He wouldn't rub it in. He'd rub in the lotion instead. "I'll call the Japanese place when my hands aren't so slippery," he told him.

"That makes sense." He couldn't help but notice something as Roger dropped the towel to put the lotion on his torso. "Are you having a bad reaction to the suppressants? You look a little bloated."

"I was before I took them," he huffed. "Pretty uncomfortable, to be honest. But I wouldn't be surprised if I gained a touch. We were starving for years, now I eat more like a human being. And it's mostly junk food, tours and all.'

"Okay. Alright, you look fine, by the way, it's not like we're all borderline underweight anyway, even with the extra money," John shook his head. "It will be nice to get back to some home cooking though."

"Oh yes, absolutely." Roger nodded and smoothed the lotion around. It helped the cramps a bit to be honest. "But what do you want from the Japanese place?"

"I'm in a sushi mood." John tied his hair up, making sure it was out of the way of his face. "I'm just going to top up pills, I'll get the lotion in two ticks."

"Right on." Roger wandered out, slipping into fresh panties and a fluffy robe. He looked for the number, then failed the place, ordering a little sushi variety for the both of them.

The food arrived as they finished getting ready. Settling into the bed with the tray between them to sort out whose food was who's.

"They said those were spiciest, since you were in that mood," Roger noted, pointing to one set. "And there's wasabi there too."

"Oh, those will be great." John smiled, dipping into the sauce with a bit of fish. "I think the hotter the better."

"Eh, I dunno." Roger picked a roll up with his chopsticks, popping it in his mouth. "I like this one. More just… salty."

"I could make a joke about that, but I'm not going to," John giggled slightly, "It's nice to just relax in a sub zone."

"Agreed." Roger leaned back into the pillows a bit. "Not even a hint of an act to put on. We're just people here."

"I'm glad people seem to be quite happy about it, there's not been much trouble from the crowds or anyone."

"No, thank goodness." Roger smiled and took another bite. "I can't imagine. Maybe people can't tell sometimes too. I'm tucked behind the drums and you can carry yourself like a Dom.

"Honestly I think most people think I am." John huffed, he was proud to be a sub, "I'm not against it though, it can be funny when Fred gets mistaken for a sub."

"Definitely. Till he put them in place with his big mouth." Roger smiled and sipped his tea. "He's quite a guy "

"He really is." John sighed, it was really more than a crush, "I think he understands somethings more than most Doms."

"I lived with him for years before I even met Brian," Roger told him. "He offered to claim me just to protect me. I never let him; I knew he'd find someone eventually.'

"I should think so. He has his stereotypes from being taught. But he's willing to learn," John had been surprised by how much difference there was in the knowledge gaps. "He's just kind."

"He really is." Roger nodded a bit. "I hope other Doms follow his example, you know, see him as an idol."

"I hope so. There's already people painting their nails to be like Fred and Brian."

"Really?" Roger grinned. "We're starting a real fan base, Deacs. Queen's leading a march to the beat of their own drum… my drum, that is."

"Yeah, you're blowing your trumpet for sure," John laughed, "I guess we are. They seem like they're ready for change."

"It's the era of revolution," he declared, "And Queen's the spearhead, the anthem. We'll show them the way.'

"Good. Revolution can't come soon enough." John nodded, finishing up his food. "I'm about really to sleep, you?"

"Definitely." Roger stretched a little, dropping the trash in the bedside bin. "Snuggles?"

"please," John shuffled down to lie on the bed properly, hugging into Roger when they were both situated. "The lotion makes you smell sweeter."

"You too, cupcake," Roger cooed, kissing the top of his head. It wasn't uncommon between him and John to exchange a peck on the cheek or the temple, especially during sub time. Roger rubbed his back softly. "Have sweet dreams too, alright?"

"I'll do my best," he nuzzled into the warmth, although the suppressants did a lot to cover the symptoms, the need for general contact still existed. "Sleep well."

"Will do." Roger yawned softly, falling asleep pretty quickly with John there. He did wake up at some point early on to get sick, but he slipped back to John quickly, dismissing it as his out of whack hormones. 

When he got sick the next few days in a row too, Roger started getting a bit nervous. No real heat, big appetite, then losing it all, bloating, dizzy spells… it was starting to sound a lot like being pregnant. But he couldn't… that couldn't be right.

He couldn’t be pregnant.

John had noticed it as well, deciding to put his foot down on the problem. He sent Freddie and Brian off to entertain themselves claiming that they needed sub time after the last show, pulling Roger away to his and Fred's hotel room. 

"That's not a heat." He said plainly when they were alone, “That’s not a heat and you know it.”

"I'm… beginning to realize that myself," Roger admitted, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I think… I hope it's not the case, but it's starting to seem… what if I'm already pregnant?"

"Oh dear, would that be so bad?" John rubbed his back, "You do want a family, and you're fresh out of uni so you could do it."

"Think about things for a second here." Roger looked at John. "First, Brian doesn't want a family, especially not now. Second, we've got a career we're pursuing, and a baby from an unclaimed Sub isn't a great image, or a baby, period. Who knows what the label's gonna say? And third, I… well, the odds of the little one making it to term, I… I don't know if I can bear losing them, John." Roger sniffled, wooing the tears away that were starting to fall. 

The whole thing was terrifying to him.

"You don't know that they're going to be lost." John wrapped his arms around him, "What happened with him was a long time ago and Brian will be happy about becoming a father. As far as the company is concerned, me and Bri went over the books, they're fiddling the money anyway. We could do without them."

Roger leaned on John, shaking his head. He couldn't help the way he felt. So many things could go wrong. "We can't tell anyone," he told John. "If I'm pregnant, I'm going to hide it, long as I can. You have to help me, John… please."

"If you're pregnant." John reminded him, "I'm not agreeing to anything til we know for certain. We'll have to nip out and buy one."

"Right… and if I'm not, we're going to go get wasted, because I want to forget it ever happened." Roger gave his hand a squeeze. "Let's go. Try and be… not too obvious, I suppose. People might recognize us, it’s dangerous anyway - it's dark.”

"I can get away with being your Dom for now." It was late which wasn't ideal for two unclaimed subs in the city. John went over to Freddie's suitcase, finding anything that smelt like a Dom. "Hopefully they'll ignore it if they think you're with an alpha."

"Brilliant, John." Roger smiled, resting his arms across his middle while the other changed. "Now you're really going to confuse people," he added with a little laugh.

"Glad that's cheered you up." He silently cursed Freddie for not owning much comfortable clothing, wrapping a scarf around his neck to mask any smell. "Now we just need to not bump into them. Are you okay?"

"I'm managing." Roger stepped closer to John, letting the other put an arm around his waist. "Let's get out of here rather quickly then. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Not sure that's going to work as a motto." 

They managed to get out of the hotel fine, luckily the Doms must've gone to bed or for food. The pharmacy wasn't too far and luckily was open twenty four hours, and they reached it without any complications. John looked at the shelve, not seeing anyone that stood out, glancing around him quickly to make sure they were alone.

"Which one? Just an indicative one or one that shows you the date?"

"Whatever's more reliable." Roger quietly fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. "It doesn't have to be specific. When we get home I'm going to a doctor anyways, baby or no baby."

"Let's just get this one," he pointed to one that was highlighted as trustworthy on the box. "If you are... you would keep it?"

"I don't have the heart to take away the little one's chance, if it has one." Roger picked it off the shelf. "Let's check this out then… and some of those caramel filled chocolates by the register… those look good..."

"Course," John took the lead, going up in front of Roger to pay for what they bought. "If you really are," John said as they left the shop, "I won't tell anyone. But I don't think you should keep it secret."

"At least for now, especially from the public… and Brian." Roger slipped the box in his pocket, softly rubbing his stomach through the cloth. "I'll speak out when I'm ready."

"I understand. It's up to you what you do, but if it is riskier because of the damage to you or whatever genetics are in Brian's family, you shouldn't do it alone."

Roger nodded a bit. "Yeah… I… yeah..." He sighed softly through his nose, shaking his head. "Let's see if we can manage for now… if that's what it is."

John nodded, the hotel was still empty as they made their way upstairs to John's room again. "Just take a few deep breaths, I'll wait here."

"Alright… wish me luck, I suppose." Roger used the test. He waited… he waited anxiously, watching the lines fade. One… that was one, he was safe… then the second one appeared. 

Oh God. It was true.

John waited outside, tapping his foot. He hoped for the sake of Roger's health that he wasn't pregnant. He'd likely miscarry or something and that would kill him. John timed it, knocking after ten minutes. "Rog? Love, what is it?"

"What did you think it was going to be?" Roger asked, looking to the door. He was sat back on the wall now, arms wrapped around his tummy.

Positive. 

Oh no. John opened the door gently, immediately crouching down beside Roger. "It's okay, it'll be fine. We'll make it work." It was going to be a shitshow and they both knew it. "You're going to be a mum."

"I'm gonna be a failure," Roger whimpered, resting his head against John's chest as he started to cry, his whole body trembling.

John put his arms around him, pulling him closer, "No you're not. You're going to be the best mum ever. We can get everything sorted and you can tell Brian and he'll be over the moon and claim you and you'll have a little family."

"I can't tell him. Not now. Not while it's so risky." Roger looked at John. "You have to help me, Deacy. You have to help me hide them. Please, please, John."

"I'll do anything I can." John promised, "Rog... As soon as we get back to London you have to go to the doctor's. I'll go with you if you need the support, but we'll have to say something to the others, they'll start noticing soon."

"Of course." He squeezed his hand. "It'll… it's all gonna work out. We'll manage… somehow." 

***  
Roger was in the clinic the day they arrived back in London, John beside him. He'd already decided what he was going to say to Brian or Freddie. He was having an irregularity, so he was being put on a new medication. It would all but stop his heats, probably cause weight gain and some other shitty symptoms. Technically that wasn't even a lie; He wasn't regularly pregnant.

John rubbed his knuckles as they waited to be seen. There wasn't much that doctor's did for pregnancies, but they could do check ups. As soon as they walked in people stared, two single subs walking into a maternity clinic wasn't good. 

The doctor frowned when he entered the room. "Was your Dom not available?"

"I'm afraid not." Roger looked at John, then back at the doctor. "It's a bit easier for me to have my friend here right now. I hope that isn't a problem."

"Not at all. Just different regulations." The doctor smiled condescendingly, "If you'd like to pop yourself on the table I can take some blood and do an all round check up. Then we can discuss your options."

"Of course." Roger gave John's hand a little squeeze, carefully getting up on the table. He rolled up his right sleeve to the crease in his elbow, mentally preparing for the draw.

The doctor carried on talking as he took the vial, "So if the tests do show you are pregnant you do have to by law carry through with it. But being an unclaimed omaga you would be best putting it up for adoption. Is there any genetic or prenatal complications that would warrant an abortion." Obviously the child couldn't be raised by a single sub; that was the undertone.

"I… actually will be keeping the baby," he told him. "But I had a severe internal injury about three years ago. I was told it would be difficult to conceive or carry through to term. And in the father's side there have been a few instances of stillbirth. I'm not considering an abortion, though."

"I advise against that entirely," he set the finished samples to be taken by a nurse for testing. "But you are open to choosing that nonsense now. I can see the extent of the internal trauma during the next scan which will be an ultrasound, but your best option is to investigate the genetic problem. If you would like back and roll up your shirt."

Roger just nodded and did as he was told. The doctor being cold towards him didn't help, but he at least was used to that sort of treatment. He reached for John's hand, squeezing it gently when the gel sent a little shiver over him.

John squeezed back, standing as close as he could. The doctor had put the gel on, not bothering to warn about the temperature, before using the wand to search out the foetus. 

"So I can see the scarring here, it is prominent, but isn't going to affect the child until it gets to the third trimester since it's in the wrong place - there’s a chance of it weakening the uterine wall. There's no guarantee that you can carry to term however, and the unknown factors can still come into play. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, please." Roger made the decision he wasn't going to call them it no matter what the doctor said. But no time to argue. He just wanted to know that they were safely there for now, tucked into his tummy.

"Well... Yes, here we are," the doctor pointed to a light grey splodge on the screen. "Looks like there's just the one, so no litter to complicate things further. It looks to be about eight weeks along, the blood will verify that. We can't say the gender, and there's no way of telling what allele or genotype it carries. But it may have a heartbeat..." He fiddled with the settings, eventually finding a quick succession of beats.

"Oh my," Roger softly gasped, his other hand drifting to his mouth. They had a heartbeat; They were there, alive. Roger knew it was hardly in his power, but he planned to keep it that way.

"We'll book you in an appointment every four weeks until we're more able to see if this is a high risk pregnancy or not." The doctor printed out a copy, letting Roger clean himself up, "But until then this is being dealt with as a complicated case. Once the foetus grows and we can do amniocentesis for genetic flaws we can determine more. I do still advise a termination, you've got the case for one legally."

"Thank you for your consideration." Roger got off the table. He took the papers and envelope from the doctor, and the note for his prenatal prescription. "I don't think I'll be considering it, though."

"Well there's information if you change your mind. I'll let you get ready." The doctor left the room, giving them a final nod.

Roger sighed softly, looking from the paperwork to John. It was actually happening. It felt a lot more real after seeing and hearing them. "Well… uh..." He shifted on his feet a little. "...you wanna go get lunch?"

"Yeah. You can pick this one," John picked up his bag, "That was something... Eight weeks, I don't know if that's a lot of time or very little you've got left."

"Let's pretend we have a long stretch ahead of us." Roger headed out to the car with him. "I wanna get pizza, the margherita one at Rev's."

"Okay." John started up the car, Roger’s stupid little Austin princess that struggled with most types of driving. Something else they'd need to deal with for a new baby. "So they'll be safe? Your little son or daughter is safe?"

"So far, yes." Roger sighed softly through his nose, looking back at the picture. "I want them to be okay. I'll take care of the little thing, I promise."

"You will. I can see it in your eyes you love them," John glanced at him quickly, "Blue eyed curly haired monster child you have growing inside you is going to have the best mama."

"I just hope they know that," Roger said in a hushed voice. He wanted them to hold on. He was almost talking his thoughts to the baby when he'd made his promise.

"I know I'm nagging about this a lot," John decided to broach the subject again, "but telling Brian he's going to be a father might be a move worth making."

"No," Roger groaned. "John, I told you I can't. Not now."

"When? I'm not saying right this second, but he's going to notice when you've got a beach ball on the front of you, or when you suddenly go into labour," this was a difficult area of discussion, "I mean, has he outright said he doesn't want a family?"

"Not… I-I don't know." Roger sighed softly through his nose. "I know he doesn't want one now. He hardly even wants to claim me and I'm sure that's why. It's… It's not gonna be easy, John. I think it might scare him off."

"Hint at it perhaps," John suggested, parking up beside the kerb, "I know you don't want to, but this baby's going to happen whether anyone likes it or not."

"I'll tell him before I'm into the third trimester," he promised. "I'll… work on it. I promise."

"Okay, alright. I'm not going to bring it up again, I'll stay with you for whatever you need... They're going to be a little cutie." He tried to put a positive twist on it.  
"Neither me or Brian is ugly," Roger agreed. "I hope you're right about the curls. I know they can be recessive."

"I think Brian's defy biology. And you've got a bit of a wave to your hair too, so there's a chance," they got out and headed into the pizza place, "they'll be clever too. Both of you have degrees in science."

"But creative too," Roger pictured, opening up the door for them. "Oh, and hopefully musical. I'd love to have a little drummer."

"You'll love that til they're kicking you with their lanky limbs all night," John laughed, "but I think you're right, they'll know their way around instruments - i'll make sure they know bass first."

"Thanks, Deacy," Roger chuckled, shaking his head and walking to the counter. His stomach was rumbling just at the smell. "They only have 9 inches here, so I'll get mine and you get yours, but I'll pay the tab, alright?"

"No, you've got enough problems without paying," John shook his head, "I can get those pills for you later too; I'll be in town with Freddie later but I've got time before he meets me to head to the pharmacy."

"Ooh, in town with Freddie." Roger nudged him gently. "What's that about then? Having a little time, friend to friend?"

"If you must know, I asked, he looked at me blankly for a minute, now we're going to the cinema. Clockwork orange - not sure it’s his kind of film but it looks good." John looked down, blushing a little, "I need advice... You know him best, what does he like? Should I go subby? Or smart?"

"Oh goodness." Roger thought for a moment. "Just be you, John. If you have a subby urge, go with it. But I'm proud of you for taking the first step."

"Thank you, it means a lot. Come on, let's get some pizza going." They ordered up, taking a seat, "it's going to be hard, the next few months. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Deacy." Roger smiled, reaching over and taking his hand over the table. "I'm here for you too. Daily life can be just as stressful, you know."

"Thanks," he gave the hand offered a squeeze with both of his. Soon after the food arrived and they fell into a happy conversation about what the coming months might hold for the both of them.

It was certainly going to be a ride. 

***

Roger told Brian and Freddie about his 'condition' as planned. That covered up his pregnancy symptoms, and, as it occurred, the weight gain.

"What exactly is this 'condition'?" They were settling down for the night in the apartment the four of them owned. Freddie and John were still gone, and Brian's mind had kept reeling back to what Roger had told him.

"I told you, it's a new development due to the scar tissue," Roger told him. "It's somewhat inflamed, and it's being monitored to make sure there's no infection. In a few months, they'll give me a procedure to remove it. I have to prep my body for it, that's why I'm starving off certain foods and having extra vitamins sometimes. It's a scary operation. If it's not done seamlessly we… I'll never have a baby."

"If you're sure, I don't want you to be scared of something like that," Brian half mumbled, having only really picked up on the fact that it could make Roger infertile. 

Despite every reason he could think of for not wanting to become a father, and there were many - the image of cuddling up to Roger in the early morning, feeling a child, HIS child, kicking softly as a toddler trundles from the nursery seemed to haunt him now. "Do you want babies? In the future that is."

"Of course." Roger nodded and looked up at him. "I was always hoping we might get to that stage, get past the obstacles and have a family. We can… I'm sure we can adjust if we can't but I… I can't help wanting it.

Brian paled, he really shouldn't have been leading Roger on. He wasn't father material and even if the kid survived he wouldn't know what to do - his own parents had been distant until he was in his teens, only then did they briefly bond over the sodding guitar. "I-I don't know about that, Rog."

"...you don't want to have a family." Roger looked away, sighing softly. "I should've already known. I was pretty sure I did, but… well, I guess a part of me thought you might change your mind."

"Maybe one day, but I don't think it would end well," Brian sighed, eyes closed for a second, "I shouldn't have given you false hope. I'm sorry. I don't want to give you hope that we could have a family just for the baby to never be. I can't put you through that."

"I would rather take the chance than never even know." Roger looked back at him and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you told me, though. I can stop hoping too."

"You don't have any obligations to stay with me..." Brian looked down, not wanting to look at Roger's face, "If your needs in life change you can walk away, go to a Dom that can give you them."

Roger shook his head. "I love you, Brian," he told him softly. "I love you with all my heart. I don't want to leave you."

Brian reached over to pull him into a hug, staying quiet for a while. "Court me?"

"You really think that's a good idea?" Roger half asked, half stated. He wasn't really… opposed, but he didn't know what to think at this point. Then again, it wasn't making the commitment. 

Just… dating.

"...we may as well see how it goes."

"Alright, okay, that's yeah..." Brian bit his lip, Roger didn't look convinced by it all. "Let's just get some sleep."

"Yes. I'm exhausted." Roger got up from the sofa, stretching a bit. He rested one hand on his belly, shuffling off to the bathroom and locking the door. Roger quickly washed his face; He couldn't cry now, Brian would know. He'd wait until he could be alone, or with John. But now he knew where he stood. 

He was really on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another heavy one, hinting at miscarriages and stillbirth, so if that's a trigger, please do not read.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear what everyone thinks, and requests are open on my tumblr (same name) if anyone wants to ask anything. I'd also like to hear your opinion on which of us writes which character(s), just for curiosity's sake.
> 
> As I said before, this is a darker story than anything we've done before, and the tags will be getting updated accordingly, so please do not read if it's not for you.

The weeks wore on and situations seemed to grind to a stalemate. They were now at the studio recording their second album, or trying to. 

Freddie and Brian had been picky about a certain part all morning with very little progress, both getting argumentative and leaving everyone else out of the discussion. 

"Rog, here," John handed him the tea, sitting beside him on the little secluded area away from the Doms, "looks like it's going to be a long day."

"Agreed." Roger sat back, trying to get comfortable and sipping at the tea a little. The baby was growing steady - he'd just passed the four month mark, a gentle curve of eighteen weeks beginning on his front. It hadn't been hard to hide yet, since it could easily just be a slight bit of tummy. That and he and Brian hadn't been up to much, romantically; after the courting proposal, they'd been incredibly chaste. 

"Remind me to grab my prescription," he said between sips. "I was supposed to yesterday and just forgot completely."

"Grabbed it already, dear, it's in my bag. Got a very funny look off the woman. Buying birth control and prenatals was such a strange order I guess" John smiled, looking at the Doms bickering still, "So baby brain is kicking in?"

"It would appear so, huh?" Roger sat back a bit, letting a hand smooth back and forth across his lower belly. "That among other things. But at least I'm not constantly throwing up now."

"There's that. Is the tot stirring around in there?" John looked at the tiny little bump, not that it was noticeably there unless you knew.

Which barely anyone did.

"A little bit, yeah." Roger nodded and patted the little swell, looking back at John after. "It's not too noticeable yet, sort of… fluttery, swirling, stuff like that. It's almost ticklish in a way.

"That's adorable." John nodded, "still no progress with the baby daddy?"

"I told you what he said, didn't I?" Roger glanced to the Doms, then back at John. "He told me to find another Dom if I really wanted kids. Broke my heart, plain as that. I still love him is the issue."

"He loves you too, you can see it in his eyes," John reasoned, "I don't think he meant it in that way, just that it's not something he can do."

"I dunno. I really… just don't know." Roger set his mug aside, sighing softly through his nose. "What are those two still clucking about?"

"How to intro black Queen. Brian says guitar solo, Freddie's wanting something weird." John sighed, "he got really worked up last night about something not being exactly how he imagined it to sound."

"Oh dear." Roger shook his head. "I mean, Freddie's a perfectionist. "

"Oh, I know," John blushed, looking down. "He really knows how to make things better."

Roger smiled playfully. "What in the world have you been up to, you Minx?"

"What?" John ignored him, but he'd probably just given himself away, "It's progression."

"You've done it, haven't you?" Roger said knowingly. "You've tried him out in bed."

"Keep your voice down," John spluttered, "but yes. Yes I have."

Roger giggled and gave a few slow claps. "Good job, hon. So how was it… or, well, how was he?"

"Honestly? Fucking great." John sighed, "I wanted things my way and that's how I got them."

"Damn." Roger nodded a bit. "Sounds like a pair made in heaven."

"Feels like it." John sipped his tea, "I'll admit it's more than a crush now."

"I would think so." Roger looked John over. "You think he's gonna ask you to court?"

"I've a feeling he might. We're going out on Saturday," John looked up to where Freddie was binning some paper. "I think he's getting nervous."

"Mm. But you'll say yes, of course." Roger gave John's hand a little pat. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I should think not." John smiled, leaning into Roger for a bit. 

"John!? Do you have more paper?" Freddie called over.

"So dependent," Roger mumbled, kissing Deacy's head. "He needs you to look after him."

"World's oldest five year old," he muttered before calling over. "Main pocket of my bag. Don't disorganise it."

"Thank you, dear." Freddie wandered over to the bag, digging through it a bit despite the warning. His hand fell on the pill bottle, and he glanced at it, pausing when he saw 'prenatal'. He didn't see the name on the prescription. Freddie's heart skipped. John… he'd gotten him pregnant already?

"I bet he's managed to mess up my bag, Jesus Christ that man." John huffed leaving Roger to go to the locker room where Freddie had been for a while. "Is it that difficult to find pa- oh."

"John… what on Earth are these about?" Freddie held up the bottle. He definitely didn't look happy.

"Put them back." Last thing they needed was Brian walking in and seeing them too. "It's complicated, everything's under control."

"It clearly isn't," Freddie stated. "What the hell are you… pregnant from the first time and you haven't even bothered to tell me yet? John, we need to discuss this, this is huge."

"What? No. No no, not me." John looked at him, "definitely not me, you tool."

"Then why would you… oh good lord." Freddie looked back at the bottle. He saw Taylor and everything clicked. 

Roger. Roger was pregnant. "I...is it Brian's?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I told you, it's complicated." John huffed, rubbing his eyes, "It's a secret, no one's meant to know anything about it. That means Brian mostly."

"Christ..." Freddie stuffed the pills away again. "I'm… I won't tell a soul, I promise you. But Roger should… I should probably say something to him, shouldn't I?"

"Stay here. I'll get him. And put those sodding things back," John took the paper to place give to Brian, telling him they'd be going for a smoke outside - Brian was the only none smoker so it made sense. "Rog, I'm sorry."

"What...What do you mean? Sorry for what?" Roger looked quite puzzled. 

"I know about the baby," Freddie blurted out. 

"What?" Roger whispers shouted.

"I found the pills in John's bag, thought they were his to begin with... Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I can't," Roger whined. "Brian has been incredibly explicit about not wanting a baby, not in the future and certainly not now."

"That's... Oh darling come here." Freddie rushed to pull him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry this has happened, dear."

Roger held him back tight, sniffling and clinging to him. "I-I know… I know, but the baby… I love the little thing, and I just wanna make it through this. I don't know what Brian's gonna do when he finds out… I didn't wanna let him go."

"I don't know, Brian's got honour to him, he wouldn't leave you," Freddie rubbed his back in small circles. "How far along are you? Tell me everything about my little niece or nephew."

"Eighteen weeks, healthy little thing so far." Roger smiled a little. "I had a scan about a week ago, I'll show you the picture later.'

"Oh you simply have to." Freddie pecked his hairline, standing back beside John. "But we should probably get back before curly boy gets suspicious and goes looking for us."

"Yes, of course." He looked at Freddie. "Thanks for helping me keep it hidden away for now."

"Oh, don't worry. You can do a big reveal and everything." Freddie smiled, imagining the ideal ending to this.

Roger just smiled and nodded for his sake. He headed back inside, relieved that Freddie could help him cover, but also a little shaky. 

If it had been Brian… he would've been finished.

***

"John, come on. It's just up here." Freddie led them up the secluded hill, "I promise, it's not much further."

"Why… Why did you tell me to dress so nicely for this?" John replied softly. His feet were killing him in the heeled boots he'd chosen for the outing, and the brambles caught on his trousers.

"Trust me... Close your eyes," They were about to reach a flat bit, so Freddie covered John's eyes with one hand, using his arm to support the younger man as he led him to the destination. He slowly guided him up the final few steps, overlooking a heather meadow, the purple striking against the orange of the late afternoon, the smell filling the air around them and the bustle of the city lost in the distance, forgotten. 

It was just them.

Slowly he removed his hands, revealing it all to his love.

"Oh… wow." Those were the only words John would muster. His brain was thinking a lot of things. The place was gorgeous. He never would've pictured anything like it… though he still could've worn better shoes.

"Do you like it, darling?" Freddie twittered away nervously, "There's a picnic and some wine too."

"It's lovely, Freddie." John looked back at him, grinning. "Absolutely lovely. Thank you so much."

"Come on, love," He pointed to the basket he'd put there just beforehand. "I wanted to talk to you."

John nodded and took a seat on the blanket. He adjusted gently, sitting with his legs criss crossed and hands in his lap. He was all ears.

Plus he could kind of guess where this was going.

"I really like you, dear," Freddie smiled, biting his lip, getting the glasses out for the wine. "When I found the pill bottle it made me think..."

"I know… I'm sorry about the mix up." John shook his head. "Roger's poor head couldn't be filled with any more worries, I had to grab them. I should've been more careful with the pills, though."

"It's not that... I thought it was yours. I was shocked, scared even," Freddie picked at his nails, "But I wasn't angry. I would've stayed."

"I would have been terrified." John shook his head. "Would you have really wanted that, though? You wouldn't have wanted me to consider an abortion or anything?"

"I'm not going to pretend that it would be the best time for it or that either of us are ready. But I would never ask you to terminate your baby. Ours." Freddie looked up finally, "I would have asked to claim you in a heartbeat... Which got me thinking, why shouldn't I ask you anyway?"

"I...what?" John blinked in surprise. "You want to claim me?"

"I'd claim you, if you wanted me to." Freddie looked at him. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Freddie." John reached and took his hand. "I love you so much, I'd be honored to be your official sub."

"I'd like a future with you. I couldn't imagine it with anyone else. But with you it seems so natural, darling."

John found himself scooching the picnic basket aside to slip into Freddie's arms. He put his arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him without any abandon.

He'd done it, he'd really done it.

Freddie broke the kiss when they were both running out of breath, "John. I would love to be by your side for as long as I can. I would love to call you mine, to wake up beside you, to have children and grow old with you."

"Nothing would make me happier, love," John agreed. "I'll make your dreams come true as long as you want me to.”

"I'll always want you." Freddie kissed his nose, giggling. "I can't wait to live my dreams with you."

"Me neither." John rested his forehead on Freddie's, just staying there, enjoying the moment. It really was a dream come true; There couldn't be a better partner for him than Freddie on the whole planet. He could hardly wait to see what happened next.

Of course there was a lot going on, a relationship and a tour and trying to find a house, finish his studies and the impact Roger’s baby would have on all of them.

***

Brian looked over nervously. It had been his idea to go out for a meal but he was now overthinking it. Roger would say no. Roger and him wanted very different things in life, and he would say no. He would publicly get rejected. He swallowed, breaking away from this thoughts "are you nearly ready, Rog?"

"Just about, babe." Roger looked at himself in the mirror. The way the shirt flowed, you couldn't tell there was a bump underneath. Roger could, of course, but it was impossible to ignore when the little one was kicking up his insides. Satisfied, and determined to do the reveal tonight, he walked out to Brian.

Brian smiled, "You look great, darling. Astounding." He offered his arm, he really did think Roger looked good, he seemed to have developed a style for baggie clothing recently, constantly getting Freddie to go in the look out for things. 

Brian just believed what Roger had told him about the meds being what had made him gain weight, he'd been in them for months. but it didn't make any difference to him what Roger looked like as long as he was happy. 

"I love you, you know that?"

"...I do." Roger looked back at him, smiling softly. Even if Brian didn't know why, he was definitely glowing these days. Glowing while he worried endlessly."Thanks for saying so, though. I love you too."

"I've got a surprise for you, but let's get to that restaurant," he'd booked them into an Italian in Kensington, he wanted to make it special, he was probably only going to get one shot at this. "It's something I've been thinking about for a while."

"Oh… lovely." Roger smiled, but inside he was panicking. Shit, no, this was NOT the night. As much as he was looking forward to the meal and a bit of time with Brian, it just… it wouldn't feel right.

They drove down in relative silence, it started out comfortably but became awkward, both of their minds reeling in anticipation for what was about to be said that night. Brian tried to clear the air - it was meant to be a happy occasion. He was going to ask to claim after nearly three years of dating. And Roger was definitely the one he wanted, even if his head was screaming at him he was selfish. 

"Are you looking forward to the final recording of the album? I think it's going to be a good one once we're done."

"Yes, of course." Roger smiled and nodded a little. "It's been better than the first one. I'm sure it'll have even more success."

"I'm actually looking forward to touring this time." They'd only done a small UK tour, basically pubs and unis, and as rough as it had been, there was some enjoyable element to life on the road. "Just nice to not have to worry about anything. Just traveling and performing."

"Yes. No… responsibilities." Roger stifled a soft huff when he received a kick in the lungs. Baby always knew when they were being ignored. He shook his head, subtly rubbing at the baby’s back, or head, whatever it was. He just wanted them to calm down, just for a while.

"Here we are, Bella misivo," he went round to open Roger’s door, helping him out - which seemed difficult. "Are you feeling good? We can do this another day."

"I'm alright, I can manage," he assured him, holding onto his arm. "The meds are a little extra tough at the time I'd normally go into full heat.'

"Yeah, okay." Brian smiled as they entered the building. It was unfortunate that Roger had no heats, but they hadn't exactly been intimate anyway. Which made ruts hell. But he wasn't going to push his luck. Not that he’d been in a good headspace lately. 

They settled into a private table near the back, "So..."

"So… uh..." Roger looked at Brian. "Freddie and John. Did you see that coming? Them as an item and now… claimed."

"I didn't. I mean I knew there was something going on between them, that was obvious," Brian nodded, "But I didn't think they were as far advanced as that. Still, it'll be nice to see how it pans out for them."

"Indeed." Roger shrugged. "I think it's very sweet, how they're being a bit traditional. It's not for everyone, but it's funny to me because they are not traditional people in the slightest."

"Mmm, two social freaks, just imagine the children," he said with a fair amount of sarcasm. "They're good for each other, level off the differences."

"Yes, absolutely," Roger agreed. "And I think their babies will be absolutely lovely. Even physically; I mean, Freddie's gorgeous and exotic, John is soft and beautiful and sweet… our babies would be just lovely, too, don't you think?"

"I am sure that they… they would be... But it's not likely to happen," again with this whole thing about babies. It made Brian feel inadequate about asking to claim. Roger deserved better. "There's too much going on there."

"Course there is," Roger mumbled. He occupied himself with some of the table bread, feeling peckish. Nothing about this was giving him any hope about the bump he had so carefully concealed.

"Just before I get to the reason I asked you here," Brian breached the subject at last, "Is it something you really want? Children?"

"Yes." Roger nodded. "It is. Worst case scenario, I'd want to resort to adoption. If we could have our own baby, at least try, even better."

"I could understand adoption," not that he would be any less shit as a father, the voice in his head bellowed rather than nagged, "But I don't want to try naturally. I know it's selfish, we MIGHT get a baby, but at what cost? Years of trying, miscarriages... Stillborns. And what's if the baby is born but not healthy enough? I can't watch you go through that."

"...I'd feel wrong if we didn't at least try," he told him. "I know that there's a risk. But there's also a great chance that we'll succeed, greater than you know. You have to have some faith in that, in ME."

"I do have faith in you." Brian sighed, rubbing his eyes and leaning back, "I genuinely think that you could carry a child without a hitch despite what happened. You're not the problem."

"It's just the genetics then." Roger looked over at him. "You don't want to feel guilty if it's something in your genetics, like the stillbirth. Brian, that stuff's not the most common thing to pass down anyway."

"It's on the dominant gene, the last several generations have had problems that only seem to have culminated." Brian didn't look at him, his plan for the afternoon ruined by now, "Traced it back at least six generations. Of eight children conceived, only two made it full term, and only I actually survived for my parents. Trust me, it's not worth the risk.”

Brian clenched his jaw, of course he was loved as a child, but there had been a lot going on. A lot of expectation, a lot of sad anniversaries he didn’t understand back then, days neither of his parents could look at him.

He didn’t want that for himself. But the thought of that becoming Roger’s future made him dizzy. He wasn’t going to ask. He’d be damning Roger.

"To me it is," Roger insisted. "It's worth taking the chance. Our baby could be the most lovely little human and you would never know. What if your parents had thought like you? There'd be no Queen, no us, no Brian May."

"Do you really want to wake up one morning and the thing you love most in the world is a pool of blood?" He regretted the tone and choice of words as soon as he said them. "I would die rather than have any child of mine suffer like that. But they would. And you’d suffer too. That’s on me."

"You don't know that. You obviously don't know a damn thing, I've been pregnant for six fucking months and our baby is… is fine..." Roger's heart stopped for a moment. 

Fuck. He didn't want it to come out like that.

Brian just stopped. Everything stopped. His systems seemed to crash to a halt and he just sat there staring at Roger, not even breathing. 

He was going to have to watch his baby die, or Roger die or both. "I-I can't..."

"Brian… please, we can talk about this," Roger tried, reaching for his hand.

Brian pulled away as if the hand was electric. "I can't... I can't do this."

"Brian, please, everything's okay." Roger had his other hand gently cupping the bump. "I'm fine, the little one's fine, we've only got a few months to go."

"I can't..." He knew he was repeating himself, but what else could he say, all he could think of was losing Roger, losing the baby. Or both. "I'm sorry. I-I can’t… I can’t do this… Rog, I can’t..."

"Brian," Roger said helplessly as he watched the man stand up, knocking the chair and table. "Please… we-we can work it out."

Brian just looked at him, wide eyed and silent. Scared. This was the last time he would be able to look at Roger's face, his smile, his beautiful blue eyes. He glanced down at the bump, he could see it now. 

Their baby. 

HIS baby. 

That's what he was going to lose. He was sure of it. Just like when his parents said he was getting a little sibling, then days later layers of bloodied sheets and clothes were being scrubbed clean. He couldn't watch that be their child. He couldn't stand by as Roger's eyes looked over at their newborn waiting for a cry that it would never make. 

He couldn't live with Roger bleeding out because of a pregnancy that he caused. It would kill him. He opened his mouth to say something - a dry sob escaped with no words, eye’s watering. It was his fault, Roger would hate him and it wouldn't matter what he said. 

So he left. He just left, walked out and kept walking, not looking behind him, running towards the car, brain short-circuited completely.

"Brian… Brian, no..." Roger got up from the table. He went as far as the door, but Brian was already in a car and on his way. Roger covered his mouth, shaking his head as he started to cry. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't just leave him. Roger found the closest phone box he could. He shakily dialed up the house, praying somebody would answer. He didn't know what he'd do if no one were home.

John had been at home, finishing up his homework for school when the call came. Freddie was at the stall doing a late shift for money so it couldn't be him, Brian didn't usually phone and Roger was with Bri. He frowned as he picked up, "This is the Bulsara, May house hold. John Deacon speaking." He used the formal wording.

"He-He's gone, John," Roger choked out. "Brian… I-I told him about the baby and he's gone, he drove off and left me." He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a sob.

"What? Roger where are you?" John couldn't believe it, there had to be some mistake, "Get inside somewhere I'll come and pick you up, I'll be right there love."

"M'outside the restaurant we went to… Bella Misivo… please, hurry." Roger leaned against the booth, closing his eyes while the baby relentlessly kicked against his hand. They knew Roger was distressed, perhaps they even knew their daddy was gone.

As he rushed out in his car he vaguely recognised the name, it was a popular place to ask to claim people. He got there quickly, hoping Roger was alright, sighing in relief when he saw the blond in the street. 

"Roger... What happened? Come into the car."

Roger wandered over, wiping his eyes and sniffling a little. "It was horrible." He opened the door, slipping into the seat. "He… we had started talking about babies, and I told him… I said I really wanted to try and have one, but he just wouldn't have it an-and I told him we'd never know if we didn't try because I was already pregnant, six months... I didn't mean to say it that way, but I did. All he said was 'I can't' over and over again, then he got up and he was gone."

John leaned over the gear stick, pulling Roger into a hug. He didn't know what to say, he could understand Brian's worries, but he didn't get why he would just bolt. He thought he was a decent man until now. 

"Roger, breath, that's it. Deep breaths..." He could feel the kicks on his own torso just from hugging him, clearly the baby wasn't happy either, "He’ll come back after a few days..."

"And then what happens?" Roger softly cried. "I-I… he's too scared… he won't stay with me, he won't support me and this baby, John. He doesn't want this."

"Roger," He rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be really strong now. For your baby. If he doesn't come back then bubba's going to rely on you, you can do this."

"Should've known I had to do this alone from the start," Roger sniffled. "Poor little thing. They have to grow up without their papa."

"But they'll have a mumma who's twice as good and they won't need that bellend." John looked at him, seeing the heartbreak, "and you'll have me and Freddie there to help you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said softly, squeezing him gently. "I just… I hope they are okay after all this. If… If something happens to the little one, I won't know what to do.”

"Nothing is going to happen, you've got past the risky part and you're both healthy."

"John. The stillbirth, premature labor." Roger looked up at him. "The worst is yet to come."

"Then we'll make sure you're ready for it no matter when it happens," he knew there wasn't anything to be done about some things, "and if the worst happens you did everything you could."

"Right. Of course." He shook his head. "I'm gonna stop thinking about it, if I can. Let's… go home and eat. Baby'll kill me if I don't feed them soon.”

John nodded, starting the car. When they got home the lights were on, so Freddie had got back. Someone else who’d need told.

"Do you want me to explain, or are you okay to explain it yourself?"

"Just give him the overview," Roger replied, carefully getting out of the car. "I'm gonna go to my room and get changed into something comfortable.

John followed behind, getting into the house. Freddie's attention caught when Roger went straight past him to his room, John trailing behind looking solemn.

"John, love, have you two fallen out?"

John shook his head. "Much more severe I'm afraid… Brian left him at the restaurant. He's not keen on a baby it seems."

"Shit... I'm going to kill him when I see him." God knows when that would be, "But Rog is okay? Physically at least."

"Yes. Hungry, actually." John looked back toward the room, then to Freddie. "He needs us to help him through this and have this baby. Doing it alone… it's going to be miserable for him. Alphas relieve a sort of pressure when an Omega is expecting, they really long for the touches and the kisses and… we have to be able to do something for him, ease it a little. He’s already had fuck all for the last few months. We have to help him."

"We will, my love, we will," he pulled John into a hug, "We'll do whatever we can. But you know he's going to be wanting a specific alpha, I don't know what will happen with Brian if he doesn't show up soon."

"We'll just have to make do." John sighed softly, giving him a little squeeze back and nuzzling his chest. He couldn’t imagine being in Roger's shoes. Thank   
goodness he and Freddie had an understanding about things like this; when they had children, it would be much smoother. "I better get the meal going then."

Freddie pressed a kiss onto the top of his head, "I'm going to see how he is." 

He wandered back to the room, waiting outside the door expecting to hear sobbing or swearing, but it was eerily silent. "Darling?"

Roger was sat on the bed, gently rubbing the bump. He was mid-change, just wearing a soft t shirt, which was clearly too small, hardly coming down to his navel. A closer inspection made it obvious that it was Brian's shirt, with NASA printed on the sleeve. 

Roger couldn't help it; The scent and the softness of the shirt that Brian had worn just yesterday were calming him down a bit, despite everything.

He hadn't seemed to hear Freddie, because if he was talking, he wasn't talking to Freddie, but the little one instead. 

"I know, honey," he said softly, fingers gently circling the baby's little foot. "I miss papa too… but we're gonna have to get used to it. We're not gonna be seeing him now..."

Freddie peered through the door, if the circumstances had been different, the sight that met him would have been heartwarming. "Roger."

Roger sighed softly. "I'll be alright," he told him. "I know it's going to be difficult, but… I'm going to make it through, I know I can."

"You're so strong. You're baby's going to be so so proud of you," he still couldn't get round the fact that the baby would never know Brian if he didn't come back. 

"Kicking?"

"Yeah. You wanna feel?" Roger shifted to face him fully. "It's just around here at the top. They tend to be upside down most of the time, feet are usually working at my ribs and lungs, if not something else there. But they respond to being spoken to and touches now, they've reached a stage for it."

Freddie reached out, hand meeting the bump to feel something reach out to him. "Hello, dearie, it's your favourite uncle here. You be good to your mama, kiddo."

A few gentle nudges met Freddie's palm. Roger smiled, running his fingers through his hair while his other hand stayed on the bed, keeping him upright. "They like you quite a bit," he told Freddie. "Didn't hesitate a moment before saying hello back."

"What do you think they are, boy or girl?" Freddie rubbed at the spot again, feeling what was presumably a foot press back, "You think they'll be a little sub or Dom? Maybe even a beta?"

"Hard to tell." Roger shook his head. "The gender is tricky, but… maybe a little alpha."

"They're going to be beautiful no matter what. But I'm going to disagree with you for the fun of it, I'm saying a little omega girlie." Freddie patted the bump, "I'll let you finish getting ready, John's making food. Take as much time as you need, we're here for both of you."

"What, not presentable yet?" Roger teased, chuckling softly. "I'll get some pants on and be right there."

Freddie laughed as he left (albeit somewhat forced), following the smell of cooking to the kitchen. He crept up behind John to hug him, arms circling around the younger man and rested his head on his shoulder. "Smells lovely..."

"Thanks." John turned and kissed the top of Freddie's hair. "Figured I'd steer away from Italian, so I've got rice noodles and veggie stir fry instead."

"Looks great," Freddie looked down the back to John, "I think tonight was when Brian was going to ask to claim him."

"Me too. They always do at that place." John smiled a little. "Except for you, of course "

"Didn't want to go with traditions, babe," Freddie tried to return the smile, but it was hollow for both of them, the shadow of what had happened looming over them. "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"Well… either Brian will get over himself and come back or.... Roger's lost Brian, and we've lost Queen." John knew they couldn't be Queen without Brian.

"The bands not really a concern anymore," they had finished recording sheer heart attack, but they weren't touring with it for Roger's sake, so they could technically take time off here. "Although now would be a good time to put pressure on EMI over our missing wages."

"Yeah, no kidding." John shook his head. "Have to keep working the stall otherwise, and hope to scrape it by."

"I get the feeling these next few months are going to be the hardest," it was summer, Roger wouldn't be able to work soon, they had until late October to get ready for the baby. "We'll manage it. One step at a time."

"Yep. First step is getting ready for the baby and sorting EMI wages out, huh?" John started getting things on plates.

"Here I'll help," he made himself useful getting glasses and cutlery, "Probably worth working out what the baby needs."

"Yeah. See what we can find second hand and all. Maybe I can build some from scratch, if I get the right bits and pieces." John moved the plates to the table. "We'll make it work. Maybe you can work on some baby fashion, Fred." 

"Always talking about us when we're not here." Roger shuffled over, hand on the bump. He'd added some baggy pajama pants, but left the shirt on.

"Took you long enough," Freddie gave him a cheeky grin, "Just talking about all the fabulous garbs that bubba can wear. I'll knit them a jumpsuit."

"Oh goodness." Roger chuckled softly, sitting himself down. "I want baby socks and slippers instead, please."

"I'll make the boring stuff first," Freddie took a bite, "I could put their name on it if you've chosen one."

"Oh no, not at all," Roger replied, poking around the plate a bit before starting. "I'm not deciding till the birth. I've heard people pick names they think are going to be absolutely perfect and then the baby is born and they despise it.'

"What are you going to do for the birth?" John asked, if it had been a normal pregnancy obviously it would've been a home birth, but all the complications - physical and emotional...

"Is there a choice?" Roger looked over at him. "I mean… I probably have to go to hospital, for the baby's sake. I'll be as natural as possible about it.'

"You'll be alright," he couldn't promise. He couldn't take away the damage Tim had done, or the risks that Brian brought. "We'll be there with you. No matter what."

"I'll need you to be," Roger told him. "I… I just hope they let you into the… I mean, with unclaimed omegas… there's a good chance that neither of you will be allowed in the delivery room. Only the father."

Freddie was about to suggest they pretend to be together, but that would make it worse when the baby came out white and the repercussions of a cheating omega weren't great. Seemingly only Brian had the power to be there. But he might not come back. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

"Yes… we certainly will." Roger focused back on his food. He was just going to try and accept it at this point. He had Freddie, he had John… but he was on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry for the late update, hope you all like it, requests are open for this if you'd like!

They walked inside the main office, looking around at it all, EMI’s cold white building was more menacing than ever, the eyes were on them as they walked. Well Freddie looked around, the other two had to keep their heads down. 

Especially Roger who at thirty five weeks pregnant and unclaimed was seen as an aberration of society. They were told to wait outside the office, an unkind look on the receptionists face. 

"This isn't going to be fun."

"It already isn't," Roger reasoned. He rested a hand on the bottom of his belly, taking a few deep breaths. The little one certainly wasn't easy on him now: head down against his pelvis, feet always kicking his ribs or lungs, and then those horrendous false contractions. He'd had them for weeks, and this morning was no exception.

"But we're in the right, so we have the high ground. John has all the stats and they've been counter approved by Miami." Freddie knew he would have to do the talking, John won't be listened to and Brian was still AWOL - so he’d really been trying to learn all of the words and terms and the argument. Still, it was a lot. 

The assistant came out before they could say much more, nodding for them to enter the office.

Roger took John's hand, standing up with his help and walking in. He immediately sensed that every eye was on him, cheeks getting a bit hot. He walked to the chair assigned to him, just glad he wasn't made to kneel on the floor or something.

"These are very serious allegations, Mr Mercury, that's a lot of money you think we owe you." Sheffield leaned over the desk, looking down at Roger in disgust. "All on the mathematics of an omega. I do hope it's not the one who's up the duff that did these calculations. I'm sure the effort would weaken the baby."

"My baby does not make me weak," he stated flatly. "And no, it was a joint effort, done with our astrophysicist, star engineer student and yes, me, who graduated top of biomedics."

"The way you let them speak out, Mr Mercury, is fascinating. I'm beginning to think you don't know how to take control." He turned to look at Roger, "You speak when spoken to and address me as sir, brat. Now it is your job to spread your legs and have strong children, and back chatting is setting an ill example, as is going above your station. Where is the fourth member?"

Roger held his tongue. He looked down at the table, trying not to feel hurt. The guy was an asshole, nothing more. 

"We haven't actually had contact with him in about eleven weeks, sir." John replied politely.

"Well that's going to cause you a little problem, isn't it?" He got up to go around the desk, "What a group: a bumbling pansy Dom, a sub that thinks he can get away with being a Dom, a silly little slut and some pratt who's fallen off the face of the earth. Very. Fucking. Convincing." 

"We can take this to court." Freddie spoke at last, eyes blank but smiling slightly, "Now keeping a tuppence here and there would slip under the normal analysis.  
But we don't have a normal system, and you've pinched more than that. Any law house in the country would recognise three years worth of squandering."

"Will all due respect, sir. We're still working." John looked over at him. "And any workers that have done their job should, legally, get paid. We've put a lot of work in, our second album is finished, and we haven't seen anything from the first one either, so… where's the money gone?"

"If I were to give you what you claim to be owed - a little extra if it pleases you," Sheffield calculated his words, "You would be quiet, not leave the company and not spread word of this, and I’d need you to sign on for another few albums."

Roger was in somewhat shocked silence at the notion. It would cover the basics, for a while. They'd be able to manage the baby for a bit. But they'd have to keep being quiet and do as they were told. 

He looked up to Freddie, almost helplessly. Freddie was the alpha, he was the band leader in this situation. He didn't want to make the call.

Not that Freddie was particularly happy about doing it either. He looked at his friends, someone who was pretty much a brother and the person he loved. They needed this. 

"I accept. On the condition that you give us a year. Twelve months and we'll give you another album, two if you like."

John bit his lip. It didn't sound… ideal. what choice did they have, though? They'd just have to keep up work on the side and… possibly find a new guitarist. 

"Deal then." The executive looked at Roger. "I hope you can drum while you nurse and have your hair pulled, dear." Roger bristled a little. But he didn't dare speak.  
Freddie led them out, stopping once they had reached the car park. "We can still do this. I've got some new ideas, you're both keen to do writing of your own, Brian left behind all his notes and his guitar."

"Freddie..." Roger grabbed his sleeve, stopping him to talk for a moment. "Fred, what about Brian? He's in all our contracts, our paperwork, he's getting his share of the money for not doing any work. We have to do something."

"Me and John can go through the contract tonight... There might be a clause that can exclude him. Anyway, since there isn't an address for him and we don't know if he's even in the country or not they can't pay him, his accounts are frozen," Freddie sighed, he could honestly strangle Brian, "You can claim his wages under child care if the baby is a beta or Alpha."

“But not omega?” John looked at him, they were really fucked if the baby wasn’t the right nomination.

Freddie shook his head, there really wasn’t anything to be done. “I could legally take them into the household, there’s not much else I can do.”  
"I suppose that'll work, yeah Rog?" John nodded a bit and looked back at Roger. 

He was a few steps back, both hands rested on top of a short pillar, and he appeared to be breathing a bit heavily. Roger found himself doubled over a lot these days, thanks to the baby and pre labor, but it was no less painful. 

John bit his lip. "Oh, hon." He walked over, rubbing Roger's back softly as Roger tried to control his breathing. "Alright, you're gonna be okay. Just wait it out, then we'll get you home."

"Er... Rog, love," Freddie was next to John, holding his hands out to steady the blond. "I think you've had a little accident. There's probably a change in the car."  
"No, no… Freddie, the baby… my water..." Roger gasped softly and gripped the beam. "Fuck..." 

"Alright, easy, easy." John looked at Freddie; They needed to stay calm. "We've gotta get him to the hospital, quick," he said softly.

Freddie took over supporting Roger, guiding him slowly to the car. "Shh, hold my hand, dearie," He helped Roger into the back seat, staying by him while John started the car once they got inside. "Do you need to time them?"

"Mmm… I-I should be," he told him. "You have a… watch or something?" 

"Here, here." John slipped his off, handing it back to Freddie. "When the next one comes, note the time, then the one after that. You won't need to check constantly, not yet."

"John, drop me off at the house, I'll get a bag ready and catch the bus," Freddie suggested, knowing they didn't have anything sorted and it would take a while. "Drive ahead with mum and baby."

"Sounds like a plan," John agreed. "Get… make sure you have the baby's little things… the onesies and nappies especially." 

Roger gripped the side of the seat. "And don't forget their tiny socks and… the beanie and blanket I picked out for the hospital specifically. You remember which ones?"

"Of course, darling. Don't worry about the little things. At the end of today you'll have your baby and none of it will matter," Freddie gave him a squeeze, rubbing his arm. "I'll bring you some things, clothes and pads and that. You just hold on."

Roger nodded a bit, exhaling slowly and poking him with his foot when he felt another contraction. He was at nine minutes when they dropped Freddie off, and still was when he reached the hospital. 

John promised to call the house with the room number; If he was too late, he'd just have Freddie ask in the front. 

"See you soon, dears," Freddie said as he climbed out. "Roggie, be strong. I'll be there as fast as I can." Freddie walked to the door, unlocking it.

He was rushing in trying to think of all the things he needed when he realised something was off. The first thing he noticed was the scarf on the couch that certainly wasn't there when they left. Then he heard the footsteps. About ready to pounce, he followed the sound to the kitchen.

But he froze - hands balled up - when he saw the familiar, curly mop. "You!"

"Freddie?" Brian looked at him. It had been weeks since he'd seen his friends. 

Since he'd abandoned his friends. 

In the meantime he'd been around, hoping place to place, staying wherever he could, trying to fill his time before he decided to do something more final. He hadn't been able to get rid of the idea that he'd abandoned them. His own child. The love of his life. 

He'd barely stayed anywhere more than a few days, eating touch and go, his borderline depressive tendencies were written across his face. They might be gone. 

They might be dead.

They definitely were

It would definitely be his fault, and he hadn’t even been there to say goodbye.

"...Are they still alive?"

"Yes, of course they are! No thanks to you." Freddie was pretty livid, walking up to him. "What the hell got into you? You abandoned Roger, and you abandoned Queen! YOU could've been dead for all we knew, you just vanished! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I lost my mind, Fred. They’re going to die and there’s nothing I can do about it." Brian didn't raise his voice, didn't square up and didn't meet his gaze. "I came back. I don't care what I have to live through for now. I have to be there for Roger. For what's going to happen. He can't do it alone. I won’t be staying long."

"As if I’m letting you out of my sight," Freddie crossed his arms. "He's on his way to the hospital right now with John. His water broke after we met with the label this morning."

"What?!" Brian stared wide eyed, "It's too soon, isn't it? He should only just be at month eight. I can’t lose them now… I wasn’t supposed to be here." He'd been keeping track of it all, the ideas weighing down. He'd often seen baby and maternity clothes in shops and wondered what Roger looked like. 

"Thirty five weeks, Brian." Freddie shook his head. "He's been quite healthy, but I can't just stand here talking about it. I have to pack the bags and go."  
"It can’t be now..." Brian stuttered out tensely. This was it, the last day. He’d arrived on the last day. There was nothing else left of him.

Freddie got to work, half ignoring him half watching as he threw what was needed into a pile on the bed, putting it into a bag as they went - barking the instructions at Brian angrily to get stuff from upstairs.

"Roger picked everything out," he told him. "We've been quite efficient about it all, and Roger lectured us as much as we lectured him about all the bits and pieces."  
"Right, okay, course." Brian zipped the bag shut, "I can drive us down faster than the bus... Drive you down. I'll wait outside."

"Oh no you don't." Freddie grabbed his arm. "You have quite a lot to say to Roger. And Roger needs to see you. Yes, his heart was broken, but he still does love you. The might you left he slept in your NASA shirt. He still nests with your clothes in the evenings, just to get your scent. Strong as he acts, he needs you, Brian. He really does."

"I'll be there." Brian looked at him, keeping eye contact and standing straight for the first time in weeks. "I wouldn't walk away now. Not again. I know what will happen, but I want to be there for Roger." For now.

"Good man." Freddie patted his shoulder. "Let's go then.'

***

John held onto his hand, sweeping back the sweaty strands of blond hair from Roger's forehead. "Keep breathing, Freddie will be here soon, that's it dear."

Roger gritted his teeth, carefully wicking in breaths the way he'd read about. It was incredibly difficult to focus on breathing amidst all the pain, but he was making it work. He let himself relax against the pillows a bit, catching his breath as he squeezed John's hand on and off. "Worst… one… yet..." he stated.

"It's nearly over..." John kept an eye on the time, they were at 6 minutes, barely two centimetres dilated. "You're doing so well, just a while longer."

"Don't bullshit me… I know how this works." Roger sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I just hope it'll be worth it, you know?"

"It will be," John looked at him, "You're going to love that baby even more when they get here - or do you mean losing them?"

Roger gave a little nod. He was trying not to think about it, but he couldn't help it. It just might happen. “They’ve not kicked in a while…”

John was about to go on the same semi convincing rant about how it won't happen when he heard the door. "Freddie, love, you took your time."

"Well… I ran into someone." Freddie swallowed a bit, then opened the door, letting Brian step in. 

Roger blinked, shaking his head. "No… fuck, it's… this can't be happening," he said softly.

"Roger I'm sorry." Brian tried to step towards him, but John made a face that could only be described as a snarl. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh God, he's real." Roger squeezed John's hand. "I wanna hear him talk, John. I wanna hear what he has to say." He looked up at Brian again. "Tell me what you have to say."

"I should never have run," Brian looked at him, feeling tears sting his eyes, "I should have stayed. Whatever happens now, you don't deserve to go through it alone, and whatever fear I feel is nothing compared to the love I feel for you…” 

And the baby.

Despite how lost the cause was, Brian still loved that child, the mix of him and Roger that existed so strongly only in his head. He’d tried not to think about them, but when he did he’d built up such a world around them, this little bean, it made him love them, no matter how much it would hurt soon.

"I'm… I want to trust you, Bri," Roger told him softly. He offered him his hand. "Let's… let's catch up a bit… see how it go-oh, oh fuck." He gripped John's hand, starting to whimper. "Fuck, this is shit."

Brian took his other hand automatically, the touch sparking something in him. "You can trust me. No matter the outcome... I'll… I’ll stay with you. I should never have thrown this away."

"That's… really nice… nice of you to say." He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tight and groaning softly. It was a struggle through the contraction, but he calmed down, sighing softly. "Fucking hell, and we're just getting started."

"How long did they say you're likely to be in labour?" Brian still stayed at a distance compared to John, not wanting to cross any boundaries, "Did they say it was okay that they're early?"

Roger bit his lip. He couldn’t tell him the doctor’s were concerned - he’d probably leg it there and then. There wasn’t anything that could be done now, he just hoped baby would be a little more active right now.

“John, could you show Freddie where the ice machine is?” Roger glanced at him, “I don’t need him getting lost when I need them.”

“Rog, it’s literally down the hall, I know whe-”

“No you don’t,” John pulled his arm, “Come on.”

Roger sighed softly as they left, then looked up at Brian. He tugged him gently closer. Just having him be there, seeing and feeling him again, it was a lot. It felt good too.

"I really am sorry," Brian said after a minute. "I thought it was already too late when I came back and the flat was empty."

"A bit last minute, dear, but you made it in time." Roger smiled a little, squeezing his hand and kissing his knuckles softly. "I wouldn't have… died on you, promise. I took care of me and the little one."

"I should have been there." Brian looked at their hands, joined together as if they had never broken apart. "It was my responsibility to stay and I didn't. I failed you."

"I don't blame you. To be honest, I always… I expected it from the start." Roger bit his lip. "I'm sorry I waited to tell you, but that was why. I didn't want to lose you, Bri. I was going to tell you that night, I was trying to drop hints, but it was just too difficult."

Brian felt his heart sink. Of course he wasn't going to be a good Dom from the start. Probably no better than Tim. 

"I thought about it. Every waking hour, joining the dots of what had been going on the last few months. I wasn't ever angry at you or your baby... That night, I was going to ask you something."

"I… I had a feeling." Roger looked up at him. "That's why I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to commit to something you didn't want. I would never want to impose a baby on you. I'd never force you into being a father. It was my dream come true to have you be the baby's dad, to be claimed by you and be a family. Even after you left. I just figured it was an impossible dream."

Brian still thought bits of the dream would be impossible - he wouldn't get his hopes up about the baby. But there were things in his control.  
And now he had Roger, he couldn’t leave. He was going to stay regardless how it ended.

"I'd like that too. If you would still have me. I don't know… I don't know what’s going to happen... how today will go, but I don't want to run. I want to be yours and have you as mine," he looked at Roger, so beautiful even in a medical gown and sweating.

"I want to be a dad." He whispered the last bit. Like he didn't know he was going to say it either.

"Oh, Brimi..." Roger gently tugged him down, pressing his lips to Brian's. He'd missed it so much, and it felt as wonderful as he remembered.

Brian felt it too. Their bodies seemed to act as if they had never been apart, ignoring the wounds in their minds.

Roger caught his breath when he pulled back, squeezing his hand tightly at another contraction. "Five… five minutes," he gasped, whimpering and going back into the loop of struggling through.

Brian tried to comfort him through it as best he could, holding his hand until after it had finished. "Freddie said the EMI meeting set it off, what happened?"

"They… they paid us off. Gave us what we wanted and a little extra to… shut up and stay with the label. Fred promised two more albums in a year." Roger sighed softly. "We'll be able to live… but we have to submit to their bullshit."

"No we wouldn't. The subsidiary companies in France and Italy are about to pull out investment over treatment of subs in the workplace, I've seen the numbers in their European office - EMI have been making threats and paying off anyone who looks at it. But they can't act on the threats without tipping the system."

"You… really?" Roger looked up at him again. Could that be true?

"They've been rigging money from odd sources for decades. I was told they would be forced to reform their management if anything is discovered. And there's musicians from mixed bands right across the board on the brink of complaining. I promise I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Oh goodness." Roger squeezed his hand. "What… so what do we do? Can we do anything?"

"I think so. I couldn't at the time, but if we send them the full case, all evidence, anything - recordings of abuse would do - then we would have them."

"Bri... so smart." Roger smiled and gave his hand another kiss on the knuckles.

"Don't you worry about that now, there's bigger hands at issue." Brian rubbed his knuckles, "The baby bump suits you, I never got a chance to tell you that you're really glowing."

"Thank you." Roger smiled up at him. "Probably just sweat and the rosiness right now, though."

"I don't think so, I think you've done really well looking after yourself and your baby," Brian kissed his temple, "You look natural."

"I did make them hold off the drugs," he reasoned, giving his hand another squeeze. "Thanks, still. You look as handsome as the day I met you. Maybe a bit more tired."

Brian had to admit to himself that he hadn't slept or eaten properly for the last few months, too busy trying to fill his time looking into EMI or longing for what he left behind, so he did look tired and had lost some weight. 

"I'm fine, but thank you, darling." It felt like they were avoiding the subject of the baby, like it was detached from the conversation. But really neither wanted to think of what would happen if they lose them.

John and Freddie returned. Roger experienced just a bit of relief from sucking in the ice chips, while the three cooed over him. Roger knew for sure he never could have done it alone. Even if there was a little tension between the others and Brian, they suspended it for Roger's sake. When Roger was moved to the delivery room, only Brian was allowed in. It took some convincing, because he wasn't claimed, but after some threatening assurance on Roger and Freddie's parts, Brian was allowed to stay.

"I'm right here, babe." He was sitting on the edge of the bed so he could lean around and support Roger whilst still holding his hand. "You can do this, it's nearly over."

"Bri… Brian if it.... if something goes wrong… I'm sorry… sorry for everything." Roger looked up at Brian, teary eyed. "I-I'm so sorry-" 

"Mr. Taylor, you need to push, now," the doctor instructed. Roger turned his attention back to the situation, gasping and crying out in pain from the pressure and tearing sensation. He couldn't have described the pain if he tried. He just knew if it wasn't worth something in the end, he'd be… he didn't know how he would cope.

"Roger..." Brian felt his heart ache watching how much pain Roger was in. "Roger, I promise, nothing will go wrong. You'll have a healthy little baby and the family you've always wanted. You've just gotta keep going that little bit further."

He didn’t know if he believed it himself.

"We've almost got the head out," the doctor added. "You just need to keep pushing. Breathe. In and out. Rest for a moment if you need to, we don't need you to tear anything." 

Roger caught his breath for a moment, closing his eyes and resting against Brian. Did he mean that? He couldn't be lying, not after all they'd been through. It had to be true. 

"Bri… I-I love you, Bri," he whimpered, before pushing again. Roger was biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding, and gripping the sheets and Brian's hand with white knuckles. 

"Alright, Mr. Taylor… look down for me." The doctor eased the baby out; immediately the little one was crying loudly, squirming and head covered in thick, dark hair that was matted down by amniotic fluid. 

It was a baby boy, a pretty small infant, and he was placed on the towel on Roger's chest. Roger gasped softly, catching his breath through tears as he delicately brushed his fingers over the baby's cheek. "Brian… oh, look at him."

Brian did look at him. Watching as his cries settled down into whimpers as soon as he came into contact with his mother. "You did it Roger... He's alive."

"He is… our beautiful son." Roger pressed a little kiss to the baby's head. "Such a strong, beautiful little boy. Mummy's so glad you're here, baby." 

"We'll have to take him for his tests in a moment, get him cleaned and measured, but we'll let you have him for now," the doctor told them. "Give you a few minutes to bond."

Brian looked at the baby, not sure what to do with himself. He watched as the nurse help Roger get the baby latch on before they all left the room. "Do you want me to go? Leave you some time with your baby."

"No." Roger shook his head, looking up at Brian. "I want you to be here, with us. Our baby."

"Okay." Brian stayed, still not daring to touch the child, "Do you need anything? Water? Another blanket?"

"I just need you and the little one… he needs a name." Roger caressed the baby's pudgy cheek with his thumb. "What do you think he looks like, dear?"

"Uhh... A Tommy or a Henry perhaps," Generally it was tradition for the Dom to pick the name, but Brian didn't feel like the tradition should apply, "What were you thinking?"

"I was actually considering Thomas already." Roger looked the little one over again, adjusting him to see his face better. "Tommy May. It sounds about right."

"Like the pinball wizard." Brian smiled, leaning in to have a look at the bay himself, his sweet little features, eyes still tightly screwed shut. "My last name?"

"Of course your last name," Roger told him. "Maybe we can tack mine on, but I feel like yours is enough. We could give him my middle name, maybe. Tommy Meddows May."

"I like it. It's a strong name - and he's strong. Just like you." Brian smiled, "I am so so proud of you."

"Thanks… I am too, actually." Roger cradled little Tom in his arms, watching the baby sleep. "I really didn't know if I could manage it. I felt so weak this morning  
when I went into labor, like I wasn't good enough to carry him to term. I was eating healthy, sleeping, even exercising, but none of it seemed like enough… but he's okay. Our little baby's okay."

"He's okay, healthy, alive. All because of you," Brian hovered his hand above Tommy's foot for a second, but ended up retracting. "Rog... I spent weeks thinking he had already been lost, and years thinking he was impossible."

"I know, darling… but we've made it. We've managed." Roger reached over and held one of Brian's hands. "You're not going to break him. Your hands are delicate, precise. Just… feel."

Brian nearly pulled away from Roger's hand, but instead he let Roger guide him to the baby. He could feel the little baby's hand in his, so soft and delicate. "He so, so... I can't describe it."

"We made him, together," Roger said softly. "Your little son, half your DNA. He's already got your hair, and those are your brows, Brimi. He's breathtaking."

"I know, I just didn't expect him to be so real," Brian felt the little one wrap his hand around Brian's thumb, "Definitely got your grip though."

"And my pout and adhesion to you." Roger chuckled softly. "He loves you already. You can tell just looking at him."

"If you say so," Brian looked at the baby again, like he was trying to grab at more than he could with his little hands. "What nomination do you think?"

"I think he's a Dom," Roger decided. "The blood test will show it, but… I really think he's a Dom. He just seems like it to me.”

"He does seem very bold, little Tommo." He cooed at the baby, "I know the circumstances weren't ideal, and he wasn't planned and then I was a twonk. But I don't regret him. He's... He's my life. Both of you are."

"That's the sweetest thing you could have said." Roger softly kissed his cheek. Everything was starting to feel right again.  
Tommy was taken for testing. He was an Alpha, a scrappy little guy that weighed in at seven pounds, despite his early birth. He was cleaned up and returned in a diaper, beanie, mittens and a blanket, as Roger had requested. Roger passed the baby to Brian, though, letting him have a turn before Freddie and John would come meet him.

"Rog, I'll drop him," he was hesitant to let Roger go, holding the baby between them, panicking at what would happen if the baby started crying. "Roger please, he's going to want his mummy, not a stranger."

"Babe. Please." Roger kissed his nose. "He couldn't be more happy and calm and ready to cuddle. C'mon. Please?"

"Alright," Brian took Tommy completely, surprised by how much he did weight. He was so tiny, so fragile. Made Brian wonder how he could have had any part in his existence. He put a hand in his chest, feeling the tiny quick breaths. He was alive. It made tears well again, properly falling for the first time in months. Years. "My son..."

Roger was absolutely in love with it. Seeing Brian as a dad made him want to cry too. Him snuggling with their baby boy… it was priceless. He'd never forget the image.

"We should tell the others, they still don't know," Brian said at last, not looking up from his son. "They'll be worried."

"I told the nurse to," Roger replied softly. "They're on their way. Brian, you look natural with him. Absolutely perfect."

"All my life I was told that if I had children it would be a death sentence for them. It would have been my fault for dreaming. I just can't believe he's real."

"You defied the odds, Bri. You broke the cycle. That's something to be proud of."

"It's not me. It's all this little man. The missing link broke the cycle." 

"Is that him?" Freddie's voice came from the doorway, John coming in behind. "Oh, Roggie, darling, how're you feeling?"

"Not too bad all things considered." Roger smiled at them. "Yes, that's him. Call him Tommy." 

"Tommy… oh, bless his heart." John walked over, cooing when he saw the little one.

"Tommy, little Tommy," Freddie cooed, taking the baby and holding him gently, "Oh Tommy tot. Looks like we all know who you're going to take after when you grow up."

"He's a little alpha," Roger told Freddie. "Seven pounds, and very healthy." 

"What a good, strong boy," John noted, looking him over. "Mm, but he has his mama's cheeks and nose. And I bet those are gonna be mama's eyes too.'

"Great, two sets of blue eyes we can't say no to." Freddie said, gently passing the baby to John, his brain catching on the image of John with a baby.

"Hello, little prince," John said softly, gently rocking Tommy back and forth as he held him to his chest. "Wow, isn't someone a darling? You certainly are, yes. Just look at you: Strong, handsome, and so well behaved and snuggly." 

Roger chuckled softly. He could just see the baby fever in both their eyes.

Brian shook his head, leaning over to Roger, "How much says Tommy gets a cousin before we finish the albums?"

"All the revenue the album makes." Roget chuckled softly. "They're smitten.'

"Yeah," Brian smiled, feeling like he was being allowed back in properly. "I'm not making a bet against that. Have they claimed yet?"

"I believe so, yes." Roger nodded. "That was a night home alone. Me, Tommy, a collection of Disney and a whole chinese take out menu.

"God knows where I was, but I wish I had been with you, cuddling by your side and letting Tommo hear the sound of my voice."

"I… we'll make up for all that lost time," Roger promised. "And...well, if we ever want to try again someday, I'm sure things will be different."

"I'd like that. Maybe plan it a bit first, yeah?" Brian looked over at John, still holding Tom as Freddie cooed over them. "Eleven weeks without you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Roger held his hand. "We're gonna get you back on track. Feed you properly, let you get some sleep, despite the little one of course."

"I don't need any of that. Everything I need is right here, you and Tommy." Brian kissed his knuckles, smiling softly.

"Babe… honey, you know I love you, and that's the sweetest thing you could've said… but you look like shit." Roger poked his cheek gently. "You can have me and Tommy, but we need you to have some life in you, yeah?"

"In my defense I've spent pretty much the whole time traveling across Europe making up the legal notes against EMI, sleeping in kitchens and on trains."

"Not saying that that's not all well and good, but we still need to get you fixed up." Roger looked back to John and Freddie when he heard Tommy start to fuss. 

"Alright, buddy. You're okay," John hushed, but the little one just wailed, done with being passed around and longing for his Mummy.

"I think somebody needs a feed," the baby was handed back to Roger. "Parenthood suits you both, you're lucky I got the cot finished."

"Thank you, Fred." Roger settled the little one into place, and the cries ceased as Tommy latched on. "I'm sure he'll hardly be in it, between all of us."

"Are you co sleeping or just keeping him close by?" John asked, watching with some awe at the bond between mum and baby. "Me and Fred can go home tonight and sort out anything that needs done."

"Mm… I think we'll keep the cot by the bed, but if he sleeps on or with me and Brian for now, that's fine too." Roger looked at Brian. "I missed your cuddles."

"I missed giving you them." Brian stroked the baby's cheek. "Which reminds me," he moved to the bag Freddie and he had packed, pulling out a yellow blanket that had a small teddy built in, "There was a boutique in Paris... I was so certain it was a lost cause, I don't know why i bought this... It felt right."

"Oh, it's absolutely darling," Roger cooed. "I'm glad you did. It'll be perfect for him to cuddle.'

Brian handed it over, Tommy would be a bit too distracted eating to notice, "I hope so. Do you want to get some sleep after Tom's finished up eating?"

"I could use some food first, actually," he replied. "I'm really low, something with protein and carbs. Fast food would be perfect, american.'

"I'll go," Brian suggested, "Do the rest of you want anything?"

"Some sort of chicken sandwich, long as it's not spicy," John told him. "Chips with it would be great."

Brian took a quick note of it on his hands, doing the same of Roger and Freddie's orders. Pecking both his lover and his child on the head before leaving, "back in a bit."

"See you, sweetheart." Roger watched him go, sighing softly and looking back to John and Freddie. "We've had a few heart to hearts.'

"Fine. But he's for it if he slips up again." John was still very solemn about it, "I'm not letting him off the hook til he proves himself. If he hadn't come back God knows what future we'd have ended up with."

"You have a right," Roger agreed. "But he was scared shitless. It was like PTSD for him. His whole life people told him he would fuck this up.

"That's rough," Freddie could understand it a little better than John, Doms were expected to be able to make strong children, being told you can't do that is like being insulted, "It'll sink in eventually."

"Yes. And when… when Tommy came he was afraid to touch him. You should've seen his eyes light up when he realized the baby was real." Roger bit his lip. "I was… he… I've never seen Brian look so delicate himself.'

"He'll adjust. We've had months. He's had minutes." Freddie pointed out, hoping John would ease off the man a little. "We didn't notice the parental changes with Roger since they happened over several months."

"I mean… yeah." John rubbed the back of his neck. "Suppose you're right about all that. It's… it just feels wrong, a bit. I mean, Fred, if that had been you and I'd been expecting..."

"Difference being that I was always told I could have a fit and healthy family," There was a mixture of reasons why someone would run, "John, when he came to the house he thought everyone would hate him for his genetics. He half thought he was responsible for the baby's death. Does he look like someone who spent the last three months on holiday?"

"...no. Of course not." John looked at Freddie. "I just… I'm sorry. I can't stop seeing Rog so broken and hurt and lonely all that time." 

"I'm healing, John," Roger told him. "The sweetness, the love, it makes up for all that."

"Come here," Freddie pulled John into a hug, "We'd have looked after them, worst case scenario, we would have been there for Roger and the baby. Hopefully the money comes in soon too, another album once everyone's ready. Things are very much looking up."

"It is, yeah. I'm sorry, Fred." John shook his head. "I understand. I forgive him. I'm just in a mood."

"You just be you," Freddie kissed him just as the door opened again revealing Brian and a precariously balanced pack of food.

"Oh dear, let me help." John came over and carefully took a handful of boxes. "Here, Fred, you help too."

"Thanks, here you go, has bub dozed off?" Brian took a seat by the bed again.

"Yep, just about." Roger wiped a few tiny droplets of milk away from the baby's pouty lips. "He's like me. Once he gets his food, he'll be all set to clock out '

"I hope he grows up to be just like you, Roger," Brian said, handing out the food between Roger and himself. "He'll be so sweet."

"You act like you're not lovely." Roger looked over at him. "He needs a good Alpha like you to look up to.'

"I'll try my very best. I won't let you down." Brian promised; he knew Roger had forgiven him, Freddie had got over it and John seemed to be thawing.

"Course you won't." Roger gave him a peck on the lips. He started eating, keeping the baby in one arm.

"You know what, chaps?" Freddie scanned his eyes over the scene in front of him. "I think it's finally looking up for us."

"I do too," Roger agreed. "Seems like we're getting our shot. Things are gonna be okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry for the long gaps between updates (I'm blaming the power cuts), I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, really just fluff now.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear some feedback on this, there's snippets wondering around my Tumblr (also taking requests for this) and I will hopefully be back to a better schedule by next weekend!
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto!

They were lucky that Tommy was doing so well, they could leave the hospital the following day. John had gone ahead to make sure the house was warm and that there was some food for the five of them while Freddie sat in the back with Roger. 

"Ohh, he doesn't like the car revving does he? Oh no baby," Freddie cooed at the baby on Roger's lap as the car started up, "Not much of a petrol head, you sure he's yours, Roggie?"

"He's too tiny to be used to it yet, he was just startled." Roger gently bounced the little infant, hushing him softly. "Mama's here, babe. You don't need to be scared. Mama's got you. No need to be fussy." Roger held the little one closer to his chest. He kissed Tommy's head, humming softly. Between his little tune and his heartbeat, Tommy was calming down.

"Oh, Bri, you never saw the nursery, did you?" Freddie asked. It wasn't so mucha nursery as a little corner of their room that had been decorated with flower patterns and designs of teddies, John's homemade cot that Freddie had painted yellow and silver was there too. "Red special is in there too I think."

"I'd like to see it, the nursery I mean. Well the old lady too, but mostly Tommy's little place."

"It's darling," Roger told him. "Not the guitar, the nursery. Freddie is such an amazing painter. He's made it absolutely precious, painted the dresser and the cradle too."

"I can't wait to see it. Tommo is going to love it too I hope." Brian glanced quickly at the rearview mirror, smiling at what he was on the back seats. "I know Doms aren't meant to be doing it, but - if you'd let me, I'd like to help with him as much as I can, nappies, washes... Whatever. I just want to help."

"You're the best." Roger kissed his cheek. "Of course, babe. You're welcome to anything."

They arrived before long, getting out slowly and heading over to the kitchen table. "This is your new home Tommy."

"He seems thrilled," Roger mused, looking at the sleeping infant. "Here, Bri, take him. We'll lead you back to the nursery."

Brian was at least more confident in holding the baby. He hadn't had to look after him alone, but he'd held him a fair amount in the hospital. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Me too." Roger kissed his cheek, guiding them to the back. It was a precious little corner, and it screamed Freddie, in art style anyways. The colours and designs, it was clearly meant for a little one.

"Oh my, it's beautiful," Brian stared at it, the mix of yellows and oranges and greens, it was clearly a unisex design but it wasn't without character. "Freddie it's amazing."

"Lovely, I know." Freddie smiled, reaching over to hold Tommy's little foot. "Anything for my little cutie pie."

"I really can't thank you enough for being there for my family." Brian looked over at John and Freddie.

"Nothing makes us happier," John promised. "We're family, Brian.

"Still, it means a lot to know Tommy would always be looked after no matter what happens." Brian gently rocked the baby in his arms, his little eyes still closed and fast asleep. "Should we leave him in the cot for a nap before he needs feeding again?"

"Yes. Good idea." Roger looked over at the little one with a smile. "Enjoy your little beddy bye, bubba," he cooed to him, kissing his head. The baby talk, he couldn't help it.

The cot was really more for naps at the moment, but it was still a comfy little spot that Tom seemed to enjoy as Brian lowered him into it. John had built so it was strong - in that it could hold an adult's weight - but also so it could be taken apart into three bits and carried reasonably easily. "He really likes that, settled right into it."

"I'm glad he likes it." John smiled down at the little one. "Comfy cozy, that's what we like to see."

"So how about we get some tea and work out what we're doing for the next few months?" Freddie suggested, giving John a side hug. "Tommy tot can snooze up here for a while."

"Sounds like a plan." John turned to kiss Freddie's cheek. "I'll get the kettle on. You're still off caffeine, Rog?" 

"Yeah, I think it's best to hold off for now." Roger gave Brian's hand a squeeze.

"We can put in teas and hot chocolates instead." Brian suggested. "So, the next few months... EMI wants two albums and complete silence from us?"

"Yeah, that's what we were told." Roger settled on the sofa, while John wandered back to the kitchen to get things boiling. "They, in return, give us what we say we're owed and a little extra.'

"So that's where the problem is going to be. I was looking at Mott's accounts. They use the conversion system from before decimalisation. So a pound is worth less. And then they put it through their American office and it gets changed into Dollars and back again when the exchange rates were favourable to them - claim extreme expenses and backlog them. They'd barely pay us a month's worth."

"What?" Freddie sat right up. "That's absolutely ridiculous. How do they get away with it all?"

"Their accountants are paid off. They keep buying people's silence by offering a little extra to make it look like they are being generous. You're unlikely to complain if it looks like they're already doing you a favour."

"That's… That's crazy." Roger ran a hand through his hair. "I just… the bastards. You have to tell Jim, Brian, we have to get this sorted out."

"I've been working with Jim since I left. I asked him to get me somewhere I couldn't be tracked, and he asked if I could collect what he needed for the case, I sent the papers ahead of me to John’s." Brian sat back, "Eventually something is going to knock over their system, we just need to decide whether it's us that pulls the trigger."

"We have to be." John walked in, setting the tray down. "Guys, this is what Queen stands for, what Queen is. Breaking barriers, making shit happen, not conforming like everyone else. I wanted to fucking let loose in that office the other day, but I held back because we NEEDED that pay off. It's time to shut their shit down and get to business, properly and officially."

"We could. We'd have control of our money, of who worked for us and of our time." Brian thought it over, yes it meant that they would have to take more responsibility, but that was likely a good thing.

"Then let's make it happen," Roger declared. "I'm sure Jim could help us keep our affairs in order, we'd give him a pay raise for it.'

"We'd take down one of the biggest music producers in the world?" Freddie grinned, "and technically all because of Thomas."

"Our baby's gonna be the poster boy," Roger agreed with a little chuckle. "We suffered abuse from this company, almost at his expense. Early labor, etc. We can amp that bit up for the press.'

"I wouldn't normally advocate using dirty methods like counter publicity. But we all know they are the ones who send out the rumours about us." Brian nodded, "I'll have a word with Miami, get him to file up some documents. Probably a thank you note too, wouldn't have known where to begin without him."

"Yes, we'll do something for him," Roger agreed. "Put a little basket together maybe. And he'll get a nice bonus when we're paid our dues.”

"So that's the business end sorted." Freddie was probably the least involved with it all, "Musically what's the plan?"

"We should still keep working on what we like, practising when we can," Roger reasoned. "But let's focus on the baby for the moment. And just adjusting, working the legal stuff out. Don't have any money to make an album.”

"I'd quite like to just stay at home for a bit too," Brian said, "I've got ideas if you want to do writing, but we wait until they've paid us what we asked for and we can use it as evidence. Proof of the handling - the rest of the paperwork I mailed ahead to John."

"Agreed." Roger took his hand. "We have a family to enjoy." 

Despite how fired up he was, John totally softened at the family gesture. God… now he really wanted a baby. He always wanted to have kids with Freddie, but he was pining now.

Freddie could see from his face what he was thinking. They weren't traditional, compared to them Roger and Brian looked average. But they seemed to be doing things more traditionally than the other couple. And a child was a huge jump: but seeing John holding Tommy had implanted the image. 

An image that he wanted for themselves.

He put an arm around his sub, "I'm happy to watch you go in for the kill, you did a lot of work to prove the money was an issue, and it would piss them off. You deserve it. We can work on other projects too."

"Yeah… I, yeah. You think so?" John looked over at Freddie, hopefully, resting an arm around his own waist.

"When we're ready, as in not during the fight with the company, but yeah, I think so."

Brian shared a look with Roger, "I'm changing my mind, cousin within a year."

"Cousin within a year," Roger agreed with a little wink, as John blushed and shook his head.

"I'm going to quickly check on Tom," Brian said, it had been a while since he had cried and he was getting worried that maybe the baby had rolled onto his front or something was blocking his airway. "Need anything from the room?"

"No, I'm alright, babe. Just yourself and the baby if he wakes up." Roger gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Of course the baby was fine, just snoozing in his blankets. Still, Brian stayed for a few minutes to make sure he was really alright. He couldn’t help it; even if the baby was here, healthy, safe, he was still as anxious as ever. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, complications arriving later… he wasn’t going to let it hurt his love. He wasn’t.

***

"Are you thinking of just ordering something for dinner?" Roger asked, looking over at Brian was he nursed Tommy. Fred and John had left them to relax (or try to) and Roger certainly didn't feel like cooking tonight. 'We can get anything you want, Chinese, Korean BBQ, American Food. We can just drive over and grab it."

"I don't know," Brian was still stuck to his side, watching the two of them, "Whatever you want."

"Brian, you're the one in desperate need of proper nutrition," he looked him in the eyes. "Choose."

"What?" Brian looked up, no real idea of what he'd been talking about, "I'm not leaving you."

"Brian, that's got nothing to do with what I asked, and if you drive five minutes to pick something up from a takeout place, nothing is going to happen to us."

"Okay, alright," Brian nodded, "But you'll be okay here? Or do you want help to go upstairs first? Do we have the stuff for Tom upstairs yet?"

"I've got diapers down here too," Roger told him. "And cloths for the dribble. We're fine here."

“Alright,” Brian was running out of reasonable worries, falling into a pit of ridiculous scenarios, “You know where the phone is if something does happen, right?”

“Of course,” Roger looked up at him, “Would you rather I go with you so you can watch?”

"No, no, you stay here, I don't want you getting a chill," Brian shook his head immediately, "What order do you want?"

"We hadn't decided on the cuisine yet," he stated. "You're not giving me any help here.”

"Sorry," of course he wasn't being helpful, "Do you want Chinese? We can get whatever you want, make up for the meals you missed during labour."

"I don't have any cravings right now," he told him. "My brain won't make any decisions. Just… Why don't you surprise me? No raw fish and nothing too spicy, but otherwise, I'm up for anything."

"Of course," Brian didn't make any attempt to move away, "I'll be fifteen minutes tops, ten if there's no traffic."

"Now don't hurt yourself, speed racer, we just got you back." Roger kissed his cheek.

Brian looked at him for a long second, glancing at the baby straight after. 

It didn't feel real.

"...I can call one of the others to get dinner, Brian, or we can warm up leftovers." Roger was starting to get more worried about this. "You don't have to leave."  
"No, no, I've got this," Brian got up, going to grab his wallet and keys, "I can look after you."

"Alright." Roger nodded gently. "I'll see you soon, love, before you know it."

"Okay." Brian hesitated, about to say more, but shook his head, heading out to get the food.

Roger sighed softly and sat back, adjusting Tommy just a little. Everything was gonna be fine, right?

Brian drove off, would something happen? Could it? No, no that was stupid, he was just over reacting. But what if he crashed now? What would happen if he suddenly pulled the steering wheel off the village bridge? He hadn't been a million miles away from it yesterday morning, if they hadn't needed the bags from home he wouldn't have accidentally met Freddie. He'd have driven away. He'd already be dead by now, and he would never have met his boy.

Roger spent the time trying not to worry about Brian. He bounced Tommy gently, giving him a little walk around when he fussed. He was already able to tell the cries apart, laying him down to change him when he needed it.

Brian made it back in one piece, some Cantonese pork and rice in a bag, "Roger? Is Tom still alright? Are you?"

"Yeah. Just had a walk and a change." Roger picked him back up. "Ready for cuddles and sleep now.'

"I brought you food," Brian put the bag down, going to get some plates for him, "I just went for things I knew you liked."

"So what are YOU having?" Roger asked, sitting back down.

"I got some rice, there's some peas in it," Brian assured him, dishing out the bowls, "Has he been fussing?"

"No, not more than a little when he needed to be burped and changed." He kissed his forehead. "Sleepy little guy really."

"I can take him for a while, just to give you a rest," Brian told him, "Or I can bring you the crib if you'd prefer"

"He can just cuddle with us," he told him. "Lay on the couch between us or just nap on us while we eat.

"Of course," Brian nodded, bringing over the plates, "Do you want tea? Or water? There might be juice".

"Cucumber coconut water, pitcher in the fridge."

"Coming up," Brian went to get the things, "Do you need anything else? Are you warm enough? Is Tom?"

Roger nodded. "You should try the beverage, it's super hydration.

"Not a fan of coconut," Brian shook his head, shuffling back to Roger's side on the couch, "Anyway, you need to build your strength up after the baby.*

"It's good for you," he insisted, taking it to have a few sips. "I don't like coconut either.

"If you say so," Brian shrugged, just studying them carefully. "Did you tell your family?"

"About you? About him?" Roger looked down at Tommy. "Not much. I told my mum I was having a baby a while ago. But I didn't tell her who the dad was."

"I'm sorry for leaving you in that situation. I didn't think of the consequences until weeks later, I didn't want your family to hate you for being unclaimed."

"They'd definitely be weird about it. I think my mum would still have wanted to meet him and all."

"Of course," He nodded, "It doesn't look great though, even now."

"I… it… eh." He shrugged. "We'll make it work.

"Is that something you want... Claimed?" Brian asked quietly, "Or do we just stick to co-parenting or something."

Roger gave a little shrug. "I at least need time before I'm ready for a claim. You were basically dead to me.'

Brian sat back, that sounded about right. Maybe he shouldn't have come back, he'd fucked up pretty bad as it was, he wasn't a good figure for Tom, he'd not be a good husband to Roger. Maybe he should leave again? Was Roger being polite? 

Probably.

Tommy started to fuss again about then. Roger bounced him a little. "It's the attention cry. Why don't you walk him around a little?"

"You can tell?" Brian gently picked him up anyway, "You don't think he's hurting? Or doesn't feel good?"

"No, different sound, I read about it," he told him. "It's too whiney and he was cooing before he started. He just wants to be held."

"Right, right," Brian let the baby rest against him, rocking him a little as he paced slowly, "it's okay, T."

Thomas calmed down, yawning softly and blinking up at Brian for a moment. He had the prettiest little newborn eyes, such delicate lashes.

"Handsome little mister, aren't you?" Brian was baby talking somewhat, just watching the tiny thing move and make noises, "Don't worry, your mum is right there."

"He's not worried, his papa is right there," he told him with a soft smile. "Look at how happy he is with you."

"I've no idea why," Brian commented, "He hardly knows who I am. Even if I hadn't left he wouldn't."

"I think there's just something familiar about you. Not like I didn't know you the whole time. And the scent? Maybe he just… feels it in his blood, I don't know. He's, like, two days old."

"Thirty seven hours, actually," Brian told him, "I hardly believe he's real."

"It is pretty wild," Roger agreed. "But he is, healthy as he can be."

"Have they done tests for everything?" Brian asked, "I know they did phenylketonuria and a spinal."

"They took the blood to sort everything out," he assured him. "And if something's wrong, we'll know right away, and correct it."

"What if it's something that happens quickly? He could get a fever we don't spot, or he could end up sleeping at a weird angle, or something could fall on him.”

"Okay, hold on." He looked at him. "Babe, he's very safe here. We check on him all the time: if he has a fever, he'll cry, nothing in there is gonna fall on him, and we check on him all the time."

"What if something happens even then? We might not be able to help him in time, or he might look fine and not be," Brian continued, coming to a stop with Tom still in his arms, "Something could happen to you too "

"Brian, please, it's not always going to be the worst case scenario," he told him. "Just try and enjoy him a little.'

"... I'm not good enough for him, am I?" Brian looked at him, "I know you think so, he's already saved me and I've got nothing to offer in return."

"Darling, darling." Roger got up, putting his hands on his arms. "You're fine, darling. You're just getting started, and you're already a natural. I'm new to this too, and I know we can do this together."

"You've been preparing for months, Roger. You have instincts for this sort of thing... I barely came back. It feels like dangling from a thread."  
Roger put his arms around him gently. "Love. It's alright, I promise. You're going to be fine."

Brian let himself relax, maybe, just maybe he was right. "... In France... I was going to- well, going to end it. But I had to come back, see you one last time, even if you hated me, or if it was just a photograph or a distance glance... I'm not really meant to be here."

"...yes, you are, because you didn't do it." Roger held his face. "Everything happens for a reason, you know it does. You bumping into Fred wasn't an accident."  
"You can't honestly think that after I abandoned you. I'm hardly better than Tim was."

"I mean it, Brian," he told him firmly. "Don't you compare yourself to that… piece of fucking garbage. You're the father of our son, and he loves you already and I still love you too.

"I love you too," Brian whispered, barely audible, "And Tom, he means so much to me now."

"Then you ARE meant to be here," he told him.

"Doesn't mean I know what I'm doing," Brian looked at Tom, poor thing was just holding his shirt, blinking tiredly, "I've no idea how to look after both of you."

"You have enough love in you to learn," he told him. "It'll be fine, Brian. Trust me."

There were still a lot of voices in his head telling him otherwise, but he ignored them, nodding at Roger. "You go finish dinner, I'll be okay."

"I'll be right here," he told him, sitting back down to eat some before it got cold. Moving away from the past.

Brian followed him back, getting a bit more comfortable to rock Tom so he'd sleep. "That's definitely your nose he's got."

He smiled softly. "You think? I think he's gonna be very curly."

"Might've inherited this mop, poor soul," Brian held Tom's hand, "can make a guitarist out of you yet."

"Look at his fingers, I think he'll be wonderful when they get bigger.”

"If he wants to I'll teach him everything," Brian nodded, "My boy."

Roger smiled and nodded. "He really is."

"He's really our mix of us," Brian stroked the chubby cheek, "So precious."

"Came out as perfect as I've always dreamed he would." Roger wasn't really thinking about the food anymore, just eating up this perfect postnatal eye candy instead.

"Do you want him back?" Brian noticed the look, unable to read it, "We should be heading to bed soon anyway."

Roger shook his head. "I love seeing you with him. Literally, stuff of my dreams.

"I hardly want to put him down," Brian admitted, "It's everything about him, he's so tiny and vulnerable."

The baby gave a tiny sneeze on cue. "Bless you, love," Roger cooed. "That was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen, just a sneeze.

"Look at how grumpy he got," Brian kissed the top of his head, "That's not the beginning of a chill or something?"

"No, darling, don't look into it too much." Roger shook his head. "Watch, he'll fall asleep now when you rock him a bit more.

Brian tried it out, swaying softly until Tom was completely asleep, still holding the tiny hand and keeping him close.

"You wanna put him in his cot?" Roger asked. "He'll be fine there, right in the corner of the room.

"He won't think we've abandoned him?" Brian didn't look up, "He won't understand."

"No, honey, he won't. And when he wakes up and cries, we go grab him." He put a hand on his arm. "It's okay."

"Alright, alright,” Brian carefully stood, not wanting to wake the baby, "Bed time it is."

Roger led him back to their precious nursery corner, tugging back the thin blanket. Roger wasn't unaware of the strangling risk, so he only gave him one sheet: That's what the cozy clothes were for.

Brian let him down, double checking everything a few times before he was happy to leave.

Roger sat with him on the sofa, cuddling up to his side. "God. I really missed you.

"I missed you too, every moment," Brian wrapped an arm around him, "I really can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"It's okay. I understand." He shut his eyes. "I can get past it. I… I really do love you, so much."

"I love you too. Really." Brian told him, "I'm never going to leave your side again."

"Good," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

Brian kissed his temple, breathing in his scent, different from before the baby, but if anything it was nicer. "... be mine.."

"I am yours," he breathed. "I always will be.

"Properly, let me claim you. I can put things right, have you both protected and safe."

Roger looked up at him and gave a little nod.

It was a quiet yes, but it was a definite yes.

"Thank you,” Brian didn't add much more, he just held Roger as close as he could, feeling more love than he thought possible.

Roger rested against his side, taking a few deep breaths. Things felt like they might settle and get back to normal now. His happy family. It might all work out now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, bit of an early update for once! Had to happen eventually.
> 
> This story is starting to wind down, there's likely only two chapters left after this one, but don't worry! There is a second part to it set in the eighties that hopefully everyone will enjoy.
> 
> Couple of things, first; I'm probably going to post that as part of a linked series, unless there is particularly high demand for it to be on the same work.
> 
> Secondly, the intervening years will likely be up on my Tumblr (same name)and you can freely request anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto xxx

"John? Wake up, darling..." It was pretty early in the morning, but they'd been given the appointment to talk to the company that morning and things needed prepared. "I made pancakes, looking forward to your attack today?'

"I sure am." John stretched a little, slipping out of bed and grabbing his things. "Not sure about pancakes. I'm sort of nervous to eat."

"Please just try. It's going to be a big day," Freddie reasoned, going in to sit down beside him, "and hopefully if everything goes to plan - and between the data, the research, and your argument skills it should - we can then get on with our lives."

"Yeah… I really hope I make this work." John gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm actually really nervous. If we… this is our one shot, and if I blow it..."

"You won't blow it. You'll be fabulous," Freddie kissed his knuckles, "You're going to show the world that omega is just a word. Show them you can take down organisations and that you don't need any Dom to help you."

"Thanks, Fred." John pulled him into a tight hug. "But you know I couldn't do it without you."

"Lovie, I did the least of all of us. Even Tommy tot has had more effect." Freddie smiled, playing with John's hair, "you used Rogers' help to make up the data, Brian's research to evidence it, and Miami's law knowledge to form an argument. You're brilliant."

"I still need the support, love," John insisted. "I act tough and… I am, sort of, but I never would have had the courage to act out like this without you.”

"That just makes you human. And I'll be with you the whole way." He pressed a kiss onto his neck, "We still going to walk in as if it's me that is going to argue?"

"Yes. Just so they don't dismiss us instantly." He looked at himself. "You really think this is going to work?"

"It will. They don't have anything we want and they can't afford to drop our contract without making money from us."

"You're right." John smiled and stood up. "Right. Let's go do this.”

They got themselves ready, saying goodbye to the others who were just about waking up when they were leaving. Heading to the main office, they walked in, Freddie leading the way and striding into the room when they were summoned. He started with the opening statement, so they wouldn't be ignored completely.   
"We've got a complaint against you."

"What's that, Mr. Mercury?" The head of the table looked across at them.

"He said we have a complaint." John straightened up. "And we can back our complaint up with some very valid facts and instances."

Freddie just smiled, taking a seat in the small sofa off to the side that was reserved just for subs. 

"I don't understand. What problem does your sub think you have? And why are you not disciplining him?"

"I'm speaking for the band," John stated, holding up a folder of paperwork. "We've gathered evidence, together, that we've worked very hard on, and we're presenting it to you before we give you an expose."

"What evidence?" The head was straight to the point, not bothering to correct John's tone or the fact he was speaking at all. "You can't have anything. You're mistaken."

"Well..." John flipped through. "Here are copies of your transactions with the American branch of banks. Here's your revenue and then what you say you make and what we're paid. Things don't match up, you see?"

"This is nonsense, fabricated by one of your Dom friends... Did they make you do the talking so you'd take the bullet?" He spoke confidently, but he was clearly sweating. "What's a silly little band to me?"

"Since you wouldn't even be able to afford that handkerchief without silly bands like us..." John smiled and crossed his arms. "I think you should stop thinking of me as a sub and more of a human being."

"I think you should stick to the kitchen and the nursery. Unless you are useless at that as well. Really, it makes me wonder if this is all an elaborate trick and you're really an alpha all along." He tried to change the subject weakly, hoping there wasn't any news of any other bands - since most of them aren't British he hoped not.  
John slammed the binders solidly on the table. "You better get your affairs in order, because you're gonna have a lot to answer to.'

"You really think you can talk to me like that?!" The vein on his head was bulged and he was turning a hideous shade of puce. "You have any idea how inconsequential you are? I could fire you all this second and there would be hundreds of bands world wide gagging for a contract half as good as yours. There are four of you. Not four hundred. You can't do anything."

"Watch us," John stated, picking the papers up again. "Let's go, Fred."

Freddie followed behind silently, slamming the door as he left. "So we call the other bands in Europe?" Brian had been right about there being plenty of people angry with EMI, all of them were waiting on the signal now, like an army waiting on the whistle to blow, for Queen to lead them into battle.

"Yes, exactly. We'll give them the same evidence, have them do the same research." John ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm glad we've been clear about things now."

"John, Miami says it will take a week for the word to spread. That as soon as things start going off they might target you specifically. But I love you, no matter what gets said; I love you." Freddie pulled him into a hug, "That was the death blow."

John hugged him back tight. "No matter how long it takes, it's been done. That's what matters."

"You can pick whatever you want, a meal, some cuddles, a trip somewhere. Anything you like as a reward." Freddie kept him close, "I mean you deserve the world."

"I don't really WANT anything," John admitted, sounding somewhat lowkey. "I'll always take a cuddle, Fred, but… nothing extraordinary. Let's just go home."

"Cuddles as soon as we get back. Maybe even with Tommy for a bit." Freddie could read something else in John's expression, the same look he'd had for a few days now. "What're you thinking?"

"It's nothing, Fred." John gave Freddie's hand a little squeeze. "I'm tired. Not been sleeping because of this coming up. Let's go home and relax."

"If that's all." Freddie pecked his forehead, "You can go have s little nap after if you want."

"If I can." John doubted it; He wasn't a big nap person. Maybe he'd get a snack or something, just relax and watch something mindless.

"Let's just get home and tell the others." Freddie gave him one last kiss, "This is something you should be really proud of yourself for."

"Thanks, love." John walked out to the car with him. He wasn't proud just yet. If it didn't produce anything then he didn't deserve any praise, that's how he felt.

"What I said before... About getting on with our lives," Freddie kept his eyes on the road, despite not driving, "I'd like that, for the first time in my life I can imagine that. With you."

"I can too." John's fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "It's something I want more and more all the time to be honest."

"I'm holding Roger to blame for all this. If he hadn't had a baby we wouldn't be like this," Freddie smiled, "I can imagine you as a mum."

"Oh yeah?" John said softly. "What's that like then? Much different than I am now?"

"You'd still be you. Always you." Freddie looked at him, seeing the light stream through his hair making the auburn ribbons sparkle amongst the chestnut brown locks. "Softer, towards your children, but harsher towards anyone that threatens your family."

John chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair. He wouldn't deny it. That was very true. "Sounds about right," John agreed. "And you're going to be such a good papa, I know it. Not going to miss a moment with the baby."

"I wouldn't dare. Not for a second," he grinned then, "Even when they're a bump kicking you up from the inside, I want to be there for every second."

"I can imagine," John agreed. "I've been trying to picture what it'd be like. I think it's something you have to just experience it."

"Let's just take the rest of this week to relax and see what happens with the company," Fred suggested, "we can take our time with everything. We've got all the time in the world."

"We certainly do." John reached over to rest his hand on Freddie's knee as he drove. They were young and in love. The world was about theirs at this point.

***

Jim beach had been wrong when he suggested it would take only a week to dismantle EMI. Three days had done it. 

Three days for the bands to start a union across Europe, blocking unnecessary business with America so they could keep their money. Three days for the reformation of the CEOs and new draughts to be drawn. Three days for money to be given back to the musicians where possible.

"They can only give us eighty percent of our money," Brian read over the letter they'd been sent, the five of them sat around the breakfast table, "but they're offering us compensation."

"What sort of compensation?" Roger asked, adjusting Tommy gently. He had the little one nursing under a modest cloth, rubbing his back softly while he got his fill.

"Recording time. Since we're a special case they basically want us to be the press example. A couple of weeks either in the countryside or in the city, being left to our own devices," Brian put the letter down, "There would be pressure to make a good album. But it could be the break we need."

"That sounds lovely." John stirred his tea. "Space, a place to record and relax. It seems like it'd be good for us.”

"I told you," Freddie looked confident, "Queen changes lives, four misfits that shouldn't have anything to do with each other changing the game for the rest of the world. Outrageous."

"Here here," Roger agreed, pretending to toast. He pulled Tommy off when he started whining, sitting him up against his chest to burp him. "Cheer up, bubba, we're winning."

"He just wants attention and food," Brian stroked his foot, putting his little sock in straight so he didn't get cold, "he doesn't care for international success, just him mama."

"You'll get all that and more," Roger cooed, softly kissing his head as he patted the baby's back. "Mama's gonna just smother you with all the love you can handle."

"Not even two weeks old and he has the pair of you wrapped around his little finger."

"Of course he does," John reasoned. "Who could say no to that little face, Freddie? Certainly not you."

"Fair. I think he's got all of us under that little spell." Freddie smiled. "So we're accepting the offer and going to the city? Or would the countryside be better?"  
"I say country," John spoke. "We could use the space and the fresh air and all.

"I'll send a reply immediately." Brian promised, sliding an arm around Roger and putting the letter on the table. "I've had a few ideas for this album, but I think we need to get experimental."

"How experimental?" John asked, perking up an eyebrow. "Beatles experimental? Topple the regime experimental?"

"No I think he's right." Freddie nodded, "you remember the first time you heard pet sounds? Exactly. Needs to make a statement. Needs to be memorable. It talks about rock, ballads, punk, opera, country. Let's make this something you can't put into an album. Turn the dial to eleven."

"Opera. Freddie Mercury doing opera." Roger smiled, curious and amused. "I can't wait to hear that "

"Laugh all you want dearie. I've got an idea brewing." Freddie returned the smile. "How far do you think I can push the limits?"

"With what we've just accomplished?" Roger hardly gave it a moment of thought. "We could blow the roof off the sky."

"The sky can bow before Queen." Freddie finished, grinning madly. 

Again.

A couple of months or so later they were in their van with a few suitcases traveling right across the south to reach the farm they were staying at.

"Brian?" John called from the driving seat, "Can you take over at the next service station? My head's killing me."

“Course.” Brian was willing to drive, of course, moving up to the front. “I can drive the rest of the way.”

Roger looked up from the baby in his car seat. Odd. John had seemed off for quite a bit now. Headaches just kept coming, and they were nearly migraine level sometimes, with the way it was making him queasy. 

It almost got him wondering. 

"Just pull over when you need, John, and you can sit with me and Tommy," Roger told him. 

"I think I must have hay fever." He sat next to Roger, ignoring the baby for once. Just keeping his eyes closed and breathing through his nose. "Sub time would be appreciated at some point."

"Tonight, honey," Roger promised, putting his arms around him. "Hmm… smell a bit different today, Deacy. Could it be heat?" He had a feeling it was something else.

"Probably. I've stopped the suppressants since they can sometimes act as birth control," John huffed, not really wanting a heat to make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was. "I'll see if I can find some natural suppressant recipes."

"I will too." Roger thought for a moment. "Sub tome tonight. We'll have a cuddle, some tea and treats, the good stuff, alright? Might have a few moments with Tommy, but I'll let papa do the bulk, unless you wanna cuddle him too."

"I wouldn't be against a few snuggles from this sweet thing," He managed to sit up, stroking the baby's cheek, "Little daddy's boy you've got on your hands."

"He is, after a pretty mad twist of events leading up to him." Roger smiled at the baby's tired pout. "Sometimes I think Bri likes him more than me," he added softly with a little wink. "I can tell who he prefers to hold.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Brian called from the front. 

"Rog, you tell me if he's not giving you enough attention, I'm not against slapping him." John offered, jokingly of course - but he'd come close at the hospital.

"Of course, John, of course." Roger chuckled softly and kept his arm around the other sub for now. Cuddles and love, he was good at providing those. John would always get his best side when possible.

After a bit more driving Brian pulled up, "I think this is it. Pretty big place, huh." 

The cottage was old fashioned, clearly the sort to have fireplaces in every room and flowers in window pots. "Should we go in and explore and relax before we get the equipment set up in the basement?"

"Mmm… let's get things in first. John, not you, you can look after Tommy on the nearest sofa." Roger looked at Fred and Brian. "We're having sub time tonight, I want to get the tough bit over with now."

"Me and Brian can manage the equipment, then we can do Dom things like disrespect omegas and tall about cars." Freddie said, jokingly. "We can take Tommy if you want."

"I think he'll be back and forth." Roger looked at the little one. Tommy was just three months old. He could sleep for a few hours at a time, and while he could settle with most, Roger knew he might need them. "I'll make sure he's fed and happy before we start. We'll let you know if we need him and vice versa.

"Sounds like a plan," Brian said before going out to open the door for the subs, taking Tommy so they could get out easier. "We can probably do a food run to stock the house if there's time. Should we look for hay fever tablets?"

"Paracetamol if you can," Roger told him. "But I think we'll be fine otherwise. Maybe some lotion for Deacs? Lavender sage, we could use it.”

"Are you still not feeling well, baby?" Freddie looked at his sub, "We can take it easy for a few days."

"I'll be fine," John told him. "Might just be time for heat. I'll let you know if I need help."

"Okay, do that," He kissed John's cheek before waving them off inside, "Now, go, go - chill and have some sub time."

"We will, we will." Roger kissed Brian's cheek too. "C'mon, John, me and you have some cuddling to do."

They found the rooms fairly quickly, getting changed and getting into the bed, Tommy between them - awake for now. "He's getting really big now, isn't he?"

"Three months old. Bigger than I'd like." Roger rested a hand on the baby's chest, letting the little one unconsciously rest his tiny arms around Roger's arm. "Such a little darling, though, and he still gives the sweetest baby cuddles. Nothing like having one, John."

"I doubt he'll be your only." John smiled, his heart still panged at the sight - hoping one day it could be him, "And as far as having one - we're working on it."

"Have you thought that maybe your symptoms might be… y'know, indicating that?" Roger looked over at John. "It seems a lot like what I felt when I was first expecting."

"Rog, mate, we've been trying a month. It can take years." John argued - not wanting to get his hopes up, "Even with you it took well over a year."  
"Because I had an issue, you don't." Roger sat up. "I want you to take a test, okay? Just to see.”

"I brought some with me... Just in case… I’ve been carrying them around for a while" John admitted, he really wanted this, so he wasn't going to take any chances to miss a second. "I'm just worried it'll be negative."

"If it's negative, you keep trying. But I wanna know if we'll be popping a bottle tonight or not." Roger gently brushed John's hair back. "No hurt in trying."

"I guess, yeah," he gave a curt nod, mostly to himself, before going to his suitcase and rummaging around for his toiletries bag. "I'll be back in a second."

"I'll be here, love." Roger sat up, watching him walk to the bathroom. He remembered how apprehensive he had been waiting for the test, how anxious. But at least for John, if it were positive, it would be a happy occasion.

As soon as he set the test on the side to wait, he felt like he was going to throw up from nerves, so he headed back towards the bedroom with the test wrapped up in loo paper. "It's still got a minute. I can't look."

"It's alright, honey." Roger sat beside him, arm around him. "Almost there. No matter what happens, it's gonna be alright."

"Can you tell me what it says?" He distracted himself by holding Tommy's little hand, not daring to let his own hands rest on his torso.

"Of course, love." Roger kept him close, watching the lines fade in. It was only one at first, but... "Oh...Oh John, you did it."

"What? I-I... Oh God." John's heart nearly stopped, "Fuck... I did it? Jesus. Really?"

"Yes, dear, it's positive," Roger told him with a grin. "You're having a baby, John."

John couldn't help but giggle, a tear slipping out of his eye. "I have to tell Freddie - he's going to be a dad."

"He is, love, he is." Roger wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. "And you'll be a mama."

"I am... I didn't think it would happen this quick. I kind of can't wait." John smiled, looking at where there wasn't even a bump.

"Congratulations." Roger looked at Tommy. "Within a year, told you."

"I want to get it double checked before I tell Freddie." John didn't want it to be false, but if it was it was best not to get Fred's hopes up too. "I've got an idea how to say it."

"Hm..." Roger gently picked up Tommy. "We can go into town to a clinic tomorrow. It'll just be a bit awkward, the two of us there being subs. But you're claimed, they'll probably be nicer to you."

"Are you still no closer to being claimed?" John turned onto his side to look at Roger.

"I guess we've been so occupied with the baby we haven't even mentioned it since he asked." Roger bounced the little one gently.

"As long as you're one hundred percent sure you're happy. I'm not going to let you settle for subpar."

"Of course I am," Roger promised. "Me and Brian have never been happier."

"Good. I've never seen you look as bad as when he left," John took Tommy's arm again, letting the baby wrap his little fingers around his thumb, "I couldn't bear the thought of you being a single parent."

"It was going to be rough," Roger agreed. "I could only stand the thought because of little Tommo here. I would never have given him up."

"You would do anything for your baby. I get that." John smiled softly, "And for the record, you would have rocked it no matter what."

"Thanks, Deacy." Roger smiled back. "I'm glad you won't have to stress over that."

"No, everything seems good. We're in a good place and we have control of our futures." John snuggled in a little, "hopefully it's an easy pregnancy."

"Hopefully so, love. I mean, you're quite healthy and all." Roger put his other arm around him, softly rubbing his back.

"It'll be cute... A little baby that looks like Freddie," he could see Fred holding a toddler while playing the piano, letting the baby bash away at the keys, "They'll be close this Tom since they're so close in age."

"Yes, best buddies in the studio and the tour bus," Roger pictured. "Cuddled up together or stacking blocks while mamas and papas do their jobs."

"Trouble makers. They will know their way around music anyhow." John let Tom's hand go seeing as the baby was dozing off. He couldn't get his head around the fact that in a few months he'd have a proper big bump, and after that he'd have a baby. "I hope I can be half as good as you are."

"I'm sure you'll be even better," Roger told him, lightly bouncing the little guy. "You've had me to observe and you have all your own intuition."

"I don't know about intuition," John sighed, "I'm not exactly the most maternal, I never even thought I would find a Dom that would put up with me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Roger looked at him. "You're sweet and caring as anyone. You stand up for yourself, but that's not making you less maternal. You'll be just fine, trust me."

"Thank you, Roger." John held him close, "Really, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That makes two of us," Roger told him, kissing his temple softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry for the long wait, this chapter ended needing some work, but hopefully it was worth it!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, I love seeing the comments and kudos, if you've any questions head over to my tumblr page and ask away!
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto xxx

"Why do I feel you're all up to something?" Freddie looked at them, the game of Scrabble so far had been very strange. No one seemed to be trying to put down a large world and John had more tiles than the others. "Are you letting me win? Is that what this is?"

"Uh… no, why would you think that?" John pushed his letters around a bit. It was almost set up. He had everything he needed.

"Because no one is calling me out on anything yet." He put down 'andering', "And you've barely put down four letters between you."

"Maybe we're being strategic," Roger mused. "About to go in for the kill, aye Deacy?" 

John nodded a bit with a shy smile. This was really it, what it had been led up to.

Freddie scrunched his eyebrows, "Eight letters on a triple." The word pregnant sat underneath 'I' and 'am'. "I think you might've won this round."

"Uh… I think we both did, Freddie," John told him, biting his lip through a smile. "Think about it for a minute."

"I don't think this is a draw..." He trailed off, finally getting it. "Oh."

"Babe… I know we'd only just begun, but..." John glanced at Roger, then Freddie. "Baby Mercury's already growing in my tummy. We did it "

Freddie sat frozen for a moment long before suddenly rushing round the table to where John was sat. He couldn't find any words to say, so he just knelt by the chair, slowly pressing a kiss to what would soon become a bump.

John chuckled softly. He put his arms around Freddie, kissing the top of his head. They didn't need words. This was enough.

"We're going to be parents?" He asked finally, it was a stupid question, but he needed to hear it out loud.

"Yeah, babe, we are." John nodded and played with his hair.

"For real?" Freddie asked, turning his head to gently kiss the inside of John's wrists and palms, "What do you think they'll look like?"

"I certainly hope they look a lot like you, Persisn prince," John cooed.

It was more likely, since a lot of the dominant genomes fell more towards Freddie since he had the darker hair and eyes. "They'll have your smile, I bet."

"You think? I wouldn't mind them having yours." John remembered the few baby pictures of Freddie he had seen, recalling him winning the most beautiful baby contest. "You were an absolutely lovely little thing."

"Either way this baby is going to be cute." Freddie smiled, moving to sit next to John, keeping a hand where the baby was. "How far along?"

"Only nine weeks," John told him. "We have a lot of waiting to do."

"When's your next appointment? Have you had one already?" Freddie wanted to be a part of everything.

"I had one, just to make sure they were actually in there." John squeezed his hand. "Next appointment is at week twelve."

"We'll still be here... I'm coming with you." Freddie promised. "I want every second of this."

"I can't wait." John smiled brightly and gave him a squeeze. "It's going to be wonderful, love.'

***

“Knock knock.”

Roger looked up from his paper, smiling softly when Brian appeared in the doorway with Tommy in his arms. He’d been a bit caught up in working out another song for the album - they were in need of a few - and he sort of needed an excuse to take a break. Childcare was a good excuse. 

“How’s it going in here?” Brian asked, walking over. “Making progress?”

“Sort of.” Roger glanced back at the paper. “I… I don’t know if it’s actually album worthy.”

“Let me see?” Brian leaned over his shoulder, shifting Tommy so he wouldn’t be smushed. “Uh… I mean… it’s not too bad, a little cheesy maybe.”

“Go-shdarn it,” he corrected himself, Tommy was tiny but he had ears.”We don’t need ‘cheesy’, we need something that’s going to sell.”

“But cheesy does sell, doesn’t it? That’s why it’s classic, because it’s overused.”

“Ugh.” Roger rubbed his face. ‘We have to sacrifice being authentic to sell records now?”

“...I know what you mean, but… well…” Brian looked away for a moment. There was sort of a lot riding on this album. They needed it to sell, very well, or they were probably getting day jobs and there wasn’t going to be any more Queen, not even that second album they were supposed to do. Still, it felt dirty producing rubbish; he didn’t think he could stomach it, and neither could any of the others. Stuck between a rock and a hard place really.

By the looks of it, this album was going in all directions, even individual songs were crashing hard into the genres and expectations, if they didn’t hit right, they’d be completely fucked, now more so than ever. Yes they now had their missed wages, but that didn’t help their growing families in the future, they really really had to make it with this one.

“Anyways, uh.” He changed the subject. “Tommo needs a feeding, that’s why I popped in really.”

“And he’s not crying?” Roger looked up. “How could you even tell?”

“He was whimpering,” Brian told him. “And sort of… miming eating on my shirt?”

“What?” Roger smiled softly at that, taking the baby. “Were you trying to suckle on papa? It doesn’t work that way, love.”

“As if he knows,” Brian chuckled, watching Roger settle him on. 

“Still, not the reaction I would’ve imagined he’d have.” 

“Me neither,” Brian said. "He's such a calm little thing. I sometimes feel like he's just observing the world."

"He is quite intelligent," Roger agreed. "You can see it in his eyes."

"That's because he's got his mama's eyes." Brian smiled, "He'll be a clever kiddo when he grows up."

"Excel in school, I bet," Roger agreed, rubbing Tom's back. He switched the baby from one nipple to the other when he whined. "Even them out, Tommo, they're both sore."

"Is he teething?" Brian guessed that would start soon enough, "He's growing up quickly either way."

"No, he probably won't start teething till month five or six." Roger shook his head. "My nipples are sore from the suckling and from the milk storage. That started before he was born.'

"Oh..." He didn't really know what to say, and there wasn't much helping the matter, "I'm sorry you get such a rough time of it. It doesn't seem like nature is particularly fair."

"It's just the way life is," Roger reasoned. "Gotta be able to provide for the little bubba. I've heard heroic tales of women and their babies trapped for days under wreckage and the mum having to nurse the baby from her blood. They survived."

"That's... Yeah," it was heroic, if not a little unpleasant to think about, "just don't get caught in a wreckage, please."

"I'll do my best. Never can quite tell with me." Roger winked playfully and kissed his cheek

"No, really, I'd be lost without you." Brian put his hand gently on top of the one that was supporting Tommy's head, "I'd be lost without either of you."

"I know, you're the sweetest." Roger leaned his forehead on Brian's chest. "I wouldn't do that to you."

“I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"You do," Roger assured him. "You take good care of us. Bri. Everyone has breakdowns."

"Roger, I wanted you to know," Brian let his free hand wind up in Roger's hair, "I would have stayed... No matter what had happened that day, even if Tommo hadn't... I would have stayed."

"Really?" Roger leaned into his touch. "I mean… Brian. I wanna trust that "

"It might’ve killed me on the inside, but yeah - I don’t think I was prepared to leave after holding your hand again. Because I love you."

Roger nodded a bit. "I love you too. I always have and I always will."

***

"Does the baby know when the scans are happening?" the latest of the million questions freddie had asked in the reasonably short car journey to the doctor's, hands fidgeting around the appointment card, "Or does she just sleep through it?"

"Baby doesn't know anything's going on," John told him. "The scan doesn't affect them in any way. Don't worry about it.'

"What's this scan telling us? Is it gender yet?" How was John staying so calm? "I bet I am right about it being a girl. A little sub girl."

"I mean, you have a one in… six chance of being correct." John shrugged. "I think they're too tiny for gender yet. But you'll know that they're in the right spot. Hopefully."

"Don't 'hopefully' me, they will be. Baby's a deacon, you sods are always in the right place at the right time. I know it."

He smiled softly. "Cheeky. But as long as that helps you settle down.'

"I'm perfectly calm, darling," Freddie shook his head, "Nothings going to go wrong."

"Then shush. Just for a bit." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything's gonna be fine.

Freddie did shush, taking to bouncing his leg and biting his lip instead. He let John show him the way into the ward, he hadn't been to any of Roger's appointments so this was all new. "What was that fruit thing? The size thing that tells you the baby is a banana, what's the fruit this week?"

"About the size of a lime right now," he told him. "Just starting to make some space in there for itself.'

"Just a lime?" John seemed just further along than a lime. How big was a lime anyway?

"Yeah. Just a lime." He softly rubbed his stomach. "They won't look like a lime, though. Won't look like a baby yet either.

"Yeah, I remember, it'll be a spine with bits on," Freddie nodded, "But it'll be the cutest spine with bits on ever."

"With a heartbeat and everything," John agreed, taking his hand when he was called back. He was claimed, with his alpha. They'd have to treat him more kindly than they had done to poor Roger.

Freddie was trying to be the proper aloha type too, at least for the appointments. Dressed in the closest he had to a suit and without much make up or jewellery. 

"If you'd like to pop up on the table," one of the nurses smiled at John, "We'll do bloods and basic checks first, then we'll have a look at the baby."

"Sounds good." John sat up on the table, tucking his sleeve off so they could find the vein.

Freddie took his other hand, John didn't really have a problem with needles, but moral support anyway. The nurse got what she needed quickly, taking blood pressure after and doing some measurements. "I'll go e You a moment to change into the gown while I bring the machine.

"Thanks." John got up, slipping his shirt off. He waited till he put the gown off to slip his pants down.

"Are you okay? Not light headed?" Freddie fretted, "Your arm doesn't hurt much does it?'

"I'm alright, honey," he promised, kissing his cheek. "Does this gown suit me? You're the fashionable one.

"You'd look great in anything, and out of anything," Freddie promised him, "Even if it doesn't close at the back and looks like a bin bag."

He shook his head, getting back up on the table. "Ready to see them though, right?"

"Really fucking nervous," he admitted, "But I can't wait, for any of it."

"Oh, you won't see anything frightening," he promised. "Just a tiny tiny human. That's all.”

"I know, but that tiny tiny human is fifty percent you, fifty me, I want to be good for them," Freddie told him, " there's so little anyone can do at this stage."

He smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "You're a sweetheart. I love you so much, you know.”

"I know dear, I love you too. And I love our little spiney thing so much too." There was a knock on the door, the same nurse as before pulling in a large set up with dials and cables.

John sat back on the table to let her work. He kept hisbhand in Freddie's, just a little nervous himself.

"Right, so from the off, the position is looking good," she started, "Baby is looking safe." She moved the device around, zooming in, "and... If you'll excuse me a second, I'm just going to go fetch one of the doctor's."

John nodded, a little concerned. "Is… is everything okay?"

"I've just got to get a second opinion." She said again, quickly getting out of the room. 

"What did she see?" Freddie was looking at the screen as if he'd know what to look for, "She said they were safe."

"I'm… I don't know… I'm not sure." He seemed quite nervous now.

"They'll be fine. It'll be the equipment," Freddie decided, but his tone was wavering into uncertainty, "she'll be perfect no matter."

He nodded and closed his eyes. She had to be, right? They couldn't have something go wrong NOW.

It felt like hours went by in the short minute it took for the nurse to return, a doctor with her. They wordlessly went over the exam again, pointing to things on the screen agonisingly cryptically. "You're correct in your diagnosis," the doctor nodded, "The heartbeats should both show up too."

"Wait, why are there multiple? Mine and baby's you mean?" John sat up a little.

"Your heart doesn't get picked up," she shook her head, "No, let me show you, you see that there, that's baby A, right behind them is baby B.”

"Oh." John took it in for a moment. So it was multiples. Multiple babies.

"I don't get it,” Freddie was still looking blank, the concept of there being more than one completely out of his reach, "There was only one tick on the test."

"That's not how it works," John told him, shaking his head. "Is there a twin gene in your family?"

"No? I don't know," Freddie tried to think, "Mum's older brothers were twins, but not the generation after or before."

"Twins usually skip, every other one." John looked back at the screen. "Shit.

"So there's two?" Freddie blinked, "two babies? Twins?"

"Yes," the tech confirmed. "Congratulations.

"Two?" So they'd double their family? They'd have two kids? "Two little John's running around being adorable?"

"Or Freddies." John smiled and nodded. That didn't sound too bad now.

"Or one of each, you can do that right?" Freddie matched his smile, "we can have one that plays piano and the other bass."

John chuckled softly. "They'll be 100% them, Fred.

"They'll be brilliant," Freddie nodded, "They'll be our little ones"

"Can we get some prints?" John asked the nurse, who nodded and gave him some paper towels to clean with.

"Our two spiney thingies," Freddie cooed, "Two little limes in there... Can we tell people yet?"

"We're out of the most dangerous phase." He nodded. "Definitely tell the boys of course. And the label will have to be notified, so we can get leave.

"Can we tell them today? After we get you some food, that's three people you're feeding now."

"Sounds wonderful. And so does a Ramen bowl." He kissed his cheek, getting off the table. "Grab my clothes?"

"Here," he had the bundle next to him anyway, "We'll get as much ramen as you like."

***

"I know it doesn't make sense, but can you all just listen a second?"

The band had been working together for a while on the album now. The boys were all adjusting to farm life (including Tommy) and John’s pregnancy too - Freddie’s excitement seemed to be overflowing, even if they were keeping the twins part quiet for the time being. But no one had been as paranoid as Freddie about this whole album. He was driving everyone just a little crazy… just a little. They trusted him, to a degree, but some of this was getting a bit absurd.

“Freddie-” Roger started, but he was quickly cut off by the other omega elbowing his side.

"We're listening," John promised. "Relax, Fred. We trust your artistic vision and all that crap.

"I've done my bits, m going to record yours now, Roger. How do you like the idea of saying Galileo as high as you can?"

"Galileo?" Roger shifted a little. "Like… the guy?"

"Yeah, go on," he shooed him off towards the mic, "I'll take Tommy tot while you get that dog whistle ready."

"Alright… good luck." Roger set the whimpering infant in Freddie's arms, before moving into the booth. He popped the headphones on, then recalled the melody in his head.

They all watched confused as Freddie made him sing the note higher and higher each time, the tape running almost see through. "Just once more darling."

"Freddie," Roger whined, clearing his throat. "You're killing me. How much higher do you think I can go?"

"Just a bit more... Please Rog. I have a plan," he handed tommy to John, "just a bit higher, I'm moving onto the guitar solo and then harmonies after this."  
Roger sighed softly, shaking his head. He summoned whatever balls he had left and took a few breaths, before getting back to work. 

John kept little Tommy close, bouncing him gently in time to the music. He couldn't wait for it to be his turn; Having a baby in his arms just felt right.

"That's it!" Freddie clapped, looking round to see John not paying a huge amount of attention - acceptable since he was rocking Tom - and Brian still looking confused. "Right, onwards."

"This is gonna be the fucking weirdest song," Roger muttered, wandering over to stand beside John. He gently took Tommy's foot, rubbing it to calm him the rest of the way.

Brian did his bit, still not really understanding it, "Fred, this would be easier if I knew what this was about."

"It'll come together," Freddie promised. "Just do what I say."

"Okay guv," Brian nodded before doing his solo once more. "That alright?"

"Hmm… just one more, darling… play it how you wrote it." Freddie leaned on his hand, winding the tape back.

Brian stopped himself from huffing, instead taking a deep breath and playing it from the heart as cliche as that sounds.

Roger was fixated on it. Incidentally, so was Tommy. His big blue eyes were gazing at his dad and whatever he was doing, the red of the Special catching his eyes as well as the lights and sound. He wasn't totally still, but his attention was nabbed.

Brian looked up when he was done, giving Roger a little smile, Freddie seemed pleased with it so he went back inside, taking Tommy and pressing a bunch of kisses onto his head.

Tommy squeaked and giggled happily, reaching up at him. "He absolutely loved it, dear," Roger told him.

“You think he'll get into guitar or drums first?"

"Well he can bang on the drums easier, but we'll have to wait and see." Roger passed him to Brian, letting the baby cuddle into his papa.

Brian had rarely imagined himself as a father, when he had it followed the stereotypes he was taught: doms don't interact with their children until they need to go to school. But he couldn't help keep Tommy cuddled up all day. "I guess we will." 

"Right," Freddie broke them out of their moment, "harmonies, everyone up - even you preggers. We're all singing on this one love."

"No, no." John shook his head. "Freddie, I don't sing. You know that."

"Please? For me?"

“No.”

Freddie took a seat by his side, "John, Queen is about making music for everyone. Giving people a voice. I want this to be the song everybody can sing. No matter who they are. If they stand for anything at all that matters they can sing it... I want our children born into a world that chooses to fight and unite, and if - just for one shining second - people join under one set of words, I'd die happy. So please. For them."

"Alright… you make a hard argument." John squeezed his hand. "I'll do as you say."

"Thank you." He kissed him on the head, grabbing his hands to gently pull him up and to the booth. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready," Roger agreed, handing the baby off.

"Here we fucking go." Freddie said before counting them in. Whether the words made sense or not, it was nice for the whole band to be singing together.  
Roger thought it was great fun. He kept an eye on Tom, in the arms of Jim beyond the glass, but he didn't mind them bonding as a group either.

That was until they finished and Freddie took a step back forgetting the boards were there and falling arse over tit. He tried to land on Roger's side to avoid John. But all that achieved was to send the blond hurtling into Brian and the three of them on the floor.

John couldn't help busting out laughing, shaking his head. "Oh dear...are you all okay?" 

"We're good, we're good." Roger shook his head, looking back at Brian. "I didn't break you, did I?"

"I'm not that easy to break, love," Brian laughed, pulling himself onto his feet. "I think Tommy is laughing at us."

"Is he?" Roger looked over at the glass. Little Tom was definitely cooing, very amused as he watched the others stand. "Well that makes falling worth it."

“Cheeky bugger,” Freddie shook his head at the baby, “Of course a child of Roger’s takes pleasure in me falling on my arse.”

“You’ll get your payback when your kid ends up being a little monster to their uncle Roger,” John nudged him, a smile creeping on his face, “But I don’t want them being rivals with their cousin.”

“Nah, Tom’s far too relaxed to get into trouble,” Brian shook his head, letting them all back into the control room, taking the baby back. It was probably fair to say he had Tom with him more than Roger did these days, but he was only just getting over the fact they had a baby, the little thing existed.

“Complete daddy’s boy you’ve made him,” Roger smiled, “Only ever my hair he grabs too, you’d think curls would be far more entertaining.”

Brian rolled his eyes, taking Roger’s hand in his free one. He really couldn’t be more in love with it all, his family.

Jim was packing up to leave, the roadies and techs too, meant they had the afternoon off - weather was nice enough to go outside, they didn’t have to exhaust the pool table again, and the non athletic faction of the band had complained rigorously about playing tennis ever again - but the pool seemed a good alternative.

"Maybe he'll be a good example then," John hummed. "I wouldn't mind having a mellow little family too. Tommy is a precious thing, I'd steal him away if Roger and you didn't love him to death already." 

"You'll have plenty of your own, Deacy. This is just the beginning. You won't be the sort to stop at one."

"I don't think he's the sort to start at one," Freddie commented, realising late what he'd said, "Shit."

"...what does that mean?" Brian asked, not letting that slip. "John? What's going on?" 

"Very smooth, Fred." Good a time as any he supposed. "It's twins. We were just as surprised as you.”

"Sorry, but it's literally the most exciting thing in the world to me," Freddie told him, "There's two bits of fruit there." 

"Congratulations," Brian smiled, ignoring the fruit comment - easier not to ask really.

"Yes, good work." Roger nodded. "He'll need twice the pampering, Freddie, I'm gonna be on your ass about it.

"I'm an angel to him you pranny," Freddie flicked him, "I give him the best cuddles ever."

"Ow. Hey." He shook his head. "No, Tom gives the BEST cuddles. Followed by Brian.

"Tom gets cuddled, doesn't count," Freddie refused, "And I'm not accepting defeat to that."

"Have you ever cuddled me?" Brian put a hand on his hip. "You'd be surprised.

"I've shared a bed with you enough when they've done sub time," Freddie faffed about with the keys to the outside, "Your shoulders are too bony."

"He has wonderful shoulders," Roger defended. "You're just used to John being all soft and smooth all the time.

"What do you pair actually do during sub time?" John looked at them, "I know you've got tom with yous, but I just don't actually know." 

"Eh, fuck all really," Brian shrugged, "Watch TV mostly "

"Nothing productive," Freddie assured them. "And certainly nothing… eh… naked."

"I don't think anyone was thinking that," Brian cringed, "Thanks for that horrible image "

"Hush." Roger shook his head quickly. "No more. Here, eyebleach." He tickled Tommy gently and he started giggling, his squeaky little baby laughed.

"We should let him splash about in the pool," Brian suggested, "He'll love that."

"He is a water baby," Roger agreed. "Loves his bath time.”

"Loves splashing anyway," Brian nodded, "Looses all chill and just goes mad." 

"So does Roger if you shove him into water," Freddie mimed pushing him in, only narrowly managing not to actually do it.

Roger squinted at him. "Don't try it. Don't. Your cat scratches will be nothing next to mine.”

"We've got to test if the waters warm enough, John's pregnant and Brian's holding Tom, you're the easiest to sacrifice."

"And you can't swim or something?"

"Genuinely no," Freddie told him, "Technically it's attempted murder if you throw me in."

"Oh for goodness sake. You need to learn. Your babies will want to go swimming with papa.

"I thought babies could swim naturally? I can just wade about nearby."

He shook his head. "They need to learn too. That's not the same thing, Freddie. What if you had to save them from the water?'

"Don't stress me out with questions like that," Freddie glared, "Don't."

"It's alright, love," John assured him, "It's not that difficult."

"Yeah, that's why babies learn it," Brian added. "We can teach you."

"Fine," he gave in, "But I mean it, no deeper than I can stand."

"Alright, alright." Roger smiled. "We don't have to start today, but the offer is there.”

"No, I don't mind it being today," Freddie told him, "I'll cope." 

By now Tom had spotted the water, flailing in Brian's arms and squealing. "Someone wants in."

"Alright, easy lad." Roger stepped in first. "Hand him over, Bri.”

"There we go," Brian lowered him, "Don't splash at your mum though, he doesn't deserve it."

"Babe, he's gonna splash." Roger kissed his head, holding him in the shallows. "It's nice, isn't it bub? Yeah. And we're weightless too." He bounced him a little.

Tom waved his arms up and down, trying to lean back into the water, kicking about - basically going wild. "He'll sleep tonight then," Brian got in after, "He's so much like you when he's excited."

"You think so," Roger asked, taking him a little further. He was basically moving him in a gentle circle, letting him do his thing.

Freddie got in just after, helping John in, "Swimming won't confuse the babies will it? They aren't going to bashing about like conkers in there."

"No, babe. They're in a big, jelly bubble. Not going anywhere. People do all sorts of wild stuff pregnant.'

"Right," he nodded, "So it's just floating but forwards, swimming."

"Yes. And you need to use your arms and legs.

Freddie tried his best, doing about as good a job as Tom was, causing about as much of a splash.

"You'll get there." Brian looked over. "You can keep your legs and arms under the water, Fred. Follow John's lead.”

"I'm pretty sure that's just drowning if I do it," although John was managing, and ge was pregnant, "Alright then."

"You'll get the hang of it." John couldn't help smiling at the antics. Some people would certainly classic Freddie as annoying. John did sometimes too. But he was too lovable, too kind and caring, too well meaning for John to resist. He could only imagine what sort of father he'd be.


	14. Chapter 14

They knew the song was going to be different. But not even Freddie expected the reaction it got. The critics went out of their way to insult each member for everything, and the fans did the exact opposite.

Roger was astounded with just the fact that Fred had barged in and got it on the radio. The reception made him question things a bit - a lot really, but he knew they'd created a masterpiece.

"Have you read the paper this morning? It's still in the chart," Brian said one morning several months after they had left the farm. "I didn't think it would last that long."

"It's… this is crazy." Roger held Tommy's hand, letting the little one toddle into the kitchen to see the report himself. "We've become a real success, I think."

"I think you're right, I mean have you seen the things they've offered. They're even willing to wait until John gives birth," Brian said, "How is he, by the way?"

"Any time now," Roger told him. "Just waiting for the call. The poor thing is pretty laid up at this point."

"That's to be expected with twins," Brian folded the newspaper up to take Tommy, "Why don't you go visit for a bit, some sub time might help."

"Sounds like a good idea." Roger gently picked Tommy up, kissing his plush little cheek as the little one giggled and patted his face. "You have fun with papa, T." 

"Dada," Tommy babbled, reaching over at Brian.

"What was that? Tommo?" Did he just say Dada? "Roger, you heard that too, right?

"I did." Roger nodded and grinned. "Yes, Tommy, it's dada," he told him, setting the baby in Brian's arms.

"Come here, baby," Brian pressed kissed across Tom's forehead, "you're such a smart boy, you are! Just like your Mama."

Tommy giggled and patted Brian's face, playing with his hair. "Dada," he cooed happily, bouncing a little. 

"Seems like you two will be fine while I'm gone then," Roger mused.

"We can take care of ourselves, can we son?" Brian blew a raspberry onto his cheek making Tommy giggle. "Go have some nice relaxing time. It'll do you both some good."

"Right." Roger grabbed his things. "I'll see you soon then, babes." Roger drove off to the Mercury house. It wasn't too far from he and Brian's, maybe a ten minute cruise. He had to step around a cat on the doormat before knocking.

"Come in!" John called, slowly getting up from where he was lying on the couch. Which was difficult enough these days. He had just sat upright when Roger appeared. "Hello, dear."

"Hey there, darling." Roger smiled and walked over, sitting beside him. "How's mama doing with the little ones today?"

"They're not so bloody little." John huffed, rubbing his bump, "I was under the impression they were meant to be early. I'm blaming Freddie for this."

"You poor thing," Roger cooed, resting a hand on the swell. "It'll be over soon, lovely, I promise. I'm here to help you relax a bit."

"You're brilliant." John leaned into him, comforted by the smell of another omega. "How's Tom?"

"He said dada today," Roger stated proudly, putting his arms around John.

"That's adorable... I hope this pair gets on with their papa so well." John smiled, "Freddie's finished the nursery mural."

"Oh, I'll have to see it later." Roger soothingly made circles in a few places on the bump with one hand. "I'm sure they'll get on wonderfully. Freddie's such a sweet, attentive dad."

"He really is. I've sent him out to the shop - he's getting nervous now," John explained, "I'm terrified but I can't wait."

"Me neither, dear." Roger kissed the top of his head. "they'll be the most gorgeous little things.”

"Hmm, I should think so-" he was cut off by pain wrapping itself around his torso. He gritted his teeth, and Braxton Hicks were getting worse every time.

"Alright… easy does it." Roger could recognize the tensing in an instant. He slipped his hand into John's. "Breathe, breathe. In and out, nice and steady, just like I am."

John followed the lead, in some way used to following Roger's counting - not that being half of the sonic volcano was going to help here. He nuzzled into the older man as the pain took its peak and eventually wavered off. "That's been the worst so far."

"You're taking it like a champ," Roger told him, rubbing his back. "At least it means they're getting closer.

"I hope you're right. It's not been so bad until this last week, even then it's only been today that's been unbearable,"

"Almost there," Roger told him. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Snack, maybe, that settles the little things.

"I'll come with you, try stretch my legs for a bit," he hoped walking might help slightly, so slowly and with Roger's help he stood up. Then he felt a small gush.

Roger's eyebrows went up. "Oh… uh, John, I think you've been having pre labor all morning, because that's definitely your water that just went."

All his life he'd seen reactions of horror and pain when this happened, even when Roger had gone into labour it had seemed a terrifying experience. But John didn't really feel any of that. "Thank Fuck... Freddie will be back soon..."

"Mmhmm." Roger nodded a bit. A little shocking, but he'd stay calm. "You wanna sit back down, hon? I'll grab you some new trousers."

"Yeah, alright," he took a seat again, rubbing his bump to calm them down. He waited for Roger, a contraction crashing through him in the meantime. "Did you see the nursery?"

"It was beautiful, babe," Roger told him, wandering back in. He carried the bags down, holding up the sweat pants. "Your little ones are going to adore it."

"They will," the door clicked, Freddie must be back, "Looks like the baby daddy's back."

"Just in time." 

"In time for what?" Freddie looked up and then glanced at John, rushing to his side. "Oh dear. When did this happen? Have I missed anything?"

"Yes. Both kids are upstairs and tucked up napping." John quipped. "It's fine, it's still early on."

"Good, good." Freddie held his hand, brushing his hair back gently. "Have you called ahead to tell them we'd be coming in?"

"Not yet, not been happening long enough to have got much done," he held onto Freddie, "We should head along when they get closer."

"Right. I'll start timing then." Freddie kissed his head.

It took a few more hours for the contractions to reach the point that they could go into the hospital. "Is everything ready?"

"Bags are in the car," Roger told him. "And I called your doctor, they'll have the room ready."

"Roger, are you good to drive?" Since John couldn't at the moment and Freddie didn't mix well with motors, "Brian meeting us there?"

"Yeah, he's just getting Tommy together," Roger told him. "Little guy's at the point where he's missing mummy.'

"You keep your baby safe," John gave him a nod as they went slowly towards the car, "I'll do the same for mine."

"Gotcha." Roger nodded and got into the front to drive off to the hospital. Freddie stayed close to John's side, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible.

Freddie helped John out once they got to the front, letting Roger go and park while they did the paperwork. "How long is it likely to be?"

"The birth or getting to the room?" John asked, signing a few things.

"Either..." Freddie finished up his paper verifying that he was the Dom. "I don't like seeing you in this much pain."

"It's… the room will only take a few minutes." John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was pretty calm about all this. "The birth… could be hours. Probably between eight and twelve, I'd guess."

"We'll let's make you comfy while," they were given the ward number and started to make their way up, stopping every few minutes for John's sake. "Did you think of any names?"

"A few." John squeezed his hand. "I sort of like Amber for a girl, maybe Aubrey. For a boy...maybe Zack or Lucas.”

"They're lovely, darling." They got to the room, setting John on the bed, "The choice is yours."

"I want your input too," John told him, leaning into the pillows. He smoothed a hand over the front of the hospital gown.

"Hmm," he thought for a few seconds, "for girls: Sally or Willow, for boys: Jude or Archie."

"Hmm… maybe Amber Willow or… Jude Lucas or some variety," John said softly.

"We'll see, darling," Freddie promised, pushing John's hair away from his forehead, "We might see the little buggers and call them one and two."

John snorted, almost chuckling and showing the little tooth gap he had. "Mm… we'll figure it out. Know it when we see it."

"We will. You're already such a good mum to them," he kissed John on the cheek, "I love all three of you so so much."

"We love you too, Freddie," John told him softly. "So much… couldn't do it without you." 

John kept his hand in Freddie's nearly all the time. Some of the contractions were worse than others, but he was less vocal than Roger had been. Roger and Brian were in and out with ice and coffee. Eventually the doctor came in and checked John, telling them he was ready to push on the next contraction, so he was to get prepared for it pretty quickly.

"Alright, Mr. Mercury..." The doctor slipped his gloves on, gently spreading him out. "Let's get going then. Baby A's in the right position to deliver."

"Right… here goes nothing." John gave Freddie's hand a squeeze, giving a soft gasp and starting to push with the next cramp.

Freddie kept whispering anything he thought could be encouraging into his ear, watching as the doctor helped guide the head out. "Just a little more, darling."

John couldn't really reply. His effort and his focus had to stick to the baby for now, but it was only a few more minutes before the first little one was born. It was a girl, whose strong little cry reminded John of her papa. The doctor held her nearby for a moment, to let the parents have a look, and a little touch. 

"Look at her… all that hair, Freddie, she looks like you."

"That's your nose, baby," Freddie reached out for her little hand, her skin tone was halfway between theirs, but her hair was black. "She's got your lips too."

"Beautiful baby girl." 

John caressed her cheek gently before she was taken away for a better cleaning. He'd forgotten the pain for a moment, but he was pushing again before long. The second baby came along, a little boy who was a bit smaller and softer with his whines, but still seemed quite healthy as his mouth was swabbed and he was held up to let his airways clear.

"You did it... John you did it. They're here," Freddie kissed his cheek, crying a bit. "We're parents now.". 

The babies were measured and weighed, the girl was just over 6lbs and the boy sat at 5lbs. 

"They're perfect... Amber and Jude?"

"Amber and Jude," John agreed softly, watching the little ones be diapered and wrapped. "They're absolutely gorgeous… I couldn't have ever pictured anything so beautiful, Freddie. I can't thank you enough for giving them to me."

"What can I say? I don't half arse things," he joked, watching as the babies were placed onto John's chest, "Really though, my love, you deserve all the credit. You worked so hard and went through so much and I am so incredibly proud of you."

"Nothing makes me happier, dear." John smiled up at him, then at the babies in his arms. "Hello, dears," he cooed softly, kissing their heads. "You fit perfectly there together.'

Freddie smiled, keeping a hand on his kids. "They're going to be trouble makers, aren't they? What nomination do you think?"

"Mm… Jude is an Omega, I think." John rubbed his son's back softly. "Amber might be an Alpha. Hard to tell."

"I thought that for Jude, it can take a few days with twins for it to become obvious from scent," Freddie let Amber grab his finger, "Either way they are the best things in the world."

"Absolutely. No matter what the blood test shows."

"Should I go let Roger in? He's probably been waiting outside wondering what's going on," they wouldn't let him in for more than a couple of minutes, but long enough to see. "Or I could take them out to Rog and Bri. Tom too."

"Let them in to see me intact," John told him. "I'm alright for a little visit.'

"Okay," he kissed John again, pecking both of the infant's on the head too. He would give everything up for those two. "Back in two ticks." He headed to the doors, finding the others pretty quickly.

"How are they?" was the first thing Roger said, standing up. Tom was sleeping in Brian's arms; Roger had been nervously pacing, so Brian had taken the little thing to give him a bit of peace. He'd only sat down when Brian begged, complaining that the boot clicking was making his head hurt.

"Fine. Perfect. All three of them are fabulous, two sets of ten tiny toes and one tired but happy mama," Freddie was grinning, "Come on, I want you to meet my... Meet my children. Amber Willow and Jude Lucas."

"Oh, wonderful." Roger beamed and tugged Brian up. "Let's go meet the little Mercurys.'

Freddie almost skipped as he showed them back into the room, John now covered with a blanket lay there holding his kids. Their kids. He couldn’t stop the tears slipping as he looked at them.

"There's the mummy of the day." Roger walked over, sitting next to the bed and brushing John's hair back a bit. "How're you feeling?"

"Over the moon, exhausted too, but just look at them," they would always be worth it all, "They're my entire life.”

"They're gorgeous, John." Roger was taken by them. Such beautiful little babies, every detail of them, nearly as beautiful as his own had been. "You did such a good job."  
"They are, they really are. Just like their papa," John was starting to get tired, but he couldn't stop looking at his babies, "Do you wanna give them a little hold? "

"Oh yes, of course." Roger nodded quickly. He let Freddie help with the hand off, keeping his arms around the two little ones securely. "Hello, darlings," he said in a hushed voice. "Oh, look at you too. As beautiful and handsome as your mama and papa."

Brian looked on, amused at Roger's tone with newborns. It was something he'd never grow tired of seeing and hearing. He brought Tommy over, carefully so he wouldn't try to grab at them.

"Here, Tommo." Roger looked up at him. "Meet your little cousins, Jude and Amber. They're gonna be great friends of yours"

Tommy made a quite 'eo' sound that was as close to 'hello' as he could get, waving at them. He was getting quite good at saying hello now. 

"They'll be fast friends."

"Yes, I can already tell." Freddie gently ruffled Tommy's hair. "Good lad. You'll have to show them the ropes.'

"Ahhaa," Tommy replied conversationally, "mmm ba." 

Brian smiled, noting that his son was very calm around over kids. "I think we ought to let you guys rest and enjoy your family."

"Good idea." Roger looked back at the sleeping infants. "Happy birthday, dears," he whispered, before setting them back in John's arms.

"Congratulations, you two are going to be amazing," Brian smiled at the family opposite him, keeping Thomas on his hip and an arm around Roger. "Call if you need anything brought to you tomorrow, we'll be here in the morning."

"Will do." John waved Jude's little hand. "See you guys. Bye bye, Tommy." 

Tommy waved back, clinging gently to Brian as he and Roger left the building. Roger put his hand on Brian's, strolling down the halls with him.  
"Such a lovely pair of babies," he hummed. "Absolutely lovely."

"And they're going to make great parents. I think Tommy's going to be a good influence to them, he's very calm with babies," he didn't really know how to broach the subject, "he's been really well behaved today."

"So good," Roger agreed, pinching Tommy's cheek gently. "You deserve a little treat for that. How about we go home and have some applesauce with honey bears?"

Tommy bounced a little, getting excited. That was probably his favorite thing; tiny little honey flavored beer biscuit, easy for having few teeth, and applesauce. He could recognize more words than he could speak - but applesauce stood out to him.

Brian smiled, "Definitely your sweet tooth there, Rog." Tommy looked the most like Brian, but there were still obvious traces of Roger - the way he looked when he smiled for instance. "We can put some cartoons on before bedtime, too. He seems to like watching the Clangers."

"Sounds like a plan, dad." Roger gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. "Did you park far?"

"Not too far, the visitors' car park wasn't busy," they got to the car within a few minutes, "This is going to sound really out of the blue... Have your heats started again?"

"Yeah. Only took three months after this nugget was born." Roger looked up. "Why? Getting needy?"

"Not that. It just... I was wondering," Brian said, looking away to strap Tommy into the car seat, "Would it be that bad if Tommy became, you know, a big brother?"  
"You wanna have another baby?" Roger put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You wanna actively attempt to have another little bug, on purpose?"

"I-eh, well yes." Brian looked up finally, "Roger... Being a father to Thomas taught me that no matter how big the pain COULD be if something happened, it would never outweigh the joy of having a healthy baby. I've spent years terrified. Because of you I'm not anymore." He held a hand out for Roger to take. "If you said you weren't ready yet I would wait, even if we never tried again I'd love you all the same."

'No, no." Roger took his hands. "Of course I want another. Nothing would make me happier than expanding our family."

Brian squeezed his hands, his thumb rubbing the knuckles, "I'd love that... I would be there for every step this time, I want to be there. I couldn't leave."

"You'll be able to feel all the little milestones." Roger smiled up at him. "It'll be a dream come true.'

"I didn't appreciate what I had before, I will now," he pulled Roger into his chest, "I'd love to give you tonnes of hugs and kisses and treat you to anything you want while your bump grows."

"I can hardly wait." Roger closed his eyes. He opened them when he realized where they were. "Oh… uh… babe, we've strapped Tommy in without us. Should probably head back, huh?"

"Yeah, come on." He was grinning as he opened Roger's door, going round to his own side to get in.

Roger got in, smiling too as he glanced back at Tommy. Imagining another baby or two in the back made his heart flutter.

They might have gone around things the long way, but after a long wait, the sun came out after all.

And they couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I've really appreciated all the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to us when we post.
> 
> So far I have a second part to this lined up, that should start in the next wee while, but until then (partly to bridge the gap between where we leave this one off and where the next one begins) I'll be posting a new story called Outtakes or Bloopers or something, just a collection of the snippets that I'd written, the bits we'd cut out and new stuff I'll write to introduce new characters.
> 
> If anyone, as always, has any requests or asks go to my tumblr (Honey-Rae-Pluto) and I'll be happy to write up a scene or two. There's also a dark verse that's written by myself primarily, but with permission and help from soft!
> 
> Just to end on a big thank you to softnsquishable, who lets me get away with publishing these and helps to edit them when I'm stuck - as well as being a great friends, al-round lovely human and a shinning rp partner - couldn't have done any of it without ya love!
> 
> I'll leave you with a little comment from her, but I really hope you've enjoyed reading this, that you'll all head over to the up coming stories and keep being great little beans!
> 
> Love, from Pluto and back!
> 
> ***
> 
> Another one down! I hope you folks all enjoyed this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it. Thanks to you all for reading, kudos-ing and commenting. And thanks to Honey for actually bothering to edit it all; I’d never have gotten around to it, so really you have her to thank. Please check out more of her stuff! She expands not only on the stories we’ve built together, but so many other AUs! Check out her AO3 and Tumblr. Most all of my writing these days is geared more in the Rocketman and Taron Egerton roles, but of course you can come check that out on MY Tumblr/AO3 as well. Always nice to hear from you. 
> 
> Till we read again - softnsquishable


End file.
